


Rogers and Barnes

by Imbrian



Series: Rogers & Barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Civil War, American Civil War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:55:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>美國南北戰爭時期，小婦人（Little Women）故事架構參考。<br/>這是一個關於Steve Rogers是小鎮上一戶大戶人家的少爺，愛上隔壁家長子James Barnes的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Steve聽人說看見流星的時候可以許願，他沒什麼特別的願望，就是希望自己身體能健康一些，只不過今天早上醒來，他的願望還是沒能實現。熱度襲來，他還是只能無力地躺在睡床上，這時隔壁家的鋼琴聲緩緩地傳了過來，奏鳴曲，簡單的曲調，雋永的旋律，聽著聽著他有些倦了，他總是會倦的，但他不想在天還沒黑前就闔上眼。

隔壁Barnes家的長子Bucky今天還沒來過，Bucky答應了要來替祖父寫信的，若是他還沒睡，Bucky便會進來和他說說話。

不能睡，Steve抽起擱在一旁矮桌上的書，硬是讓自己睜開眼。

沒過多久，Steve覺得自己聽見樓下大門敞開又關上的聲音。

女傭似乎說了什麼，但對方的回應很低，Steve聽不清。不久門外傳來上樓的腳步聲，有人走進了書房，祖父也說了什麼，但祖父的聲音比對方更為低沉，他更聽不清，有可能是Bucky，當然有可能是他，不是他還可以是誰呢？Steve掙扎著坐起身，想讓對方打開房門的時候第一眼就能夠見到他，就當他撐著自己的身體要坐起來時，房門輕輕敞開了。

當然是Bucky，隔壁家的長子踏著輕快的步伐走到了他的床邊，拿起他因為坐起身擱在被子上的書，湊到眼睛底下看了一眼，Bucky笑了，「狄更斯，Steve，很好的選擇。」

「是你推薦狄更斯⋯⋯」Steve支吾地解釋，「是新書，祖父從倫敦託人買來的。」

「是，我是說過。」Bucky替他把書放回床邊的小矮桌上，「你發燒了，早點睡吧。」

「我想你會過來，想和你說上話⋯⋯」他是發燒了，外頭下著雪能不發燒嗎？

 

Bucky站起身，走到了火爐旁邊，彎腰夾了幾塊木頭放到爐裡，裡頭發出木頭著火噼啪作響的聲音。Bucky走回床邊，輕輕坐下，伸手把書拿了起來，另一手壓低了Steve的頭，把他往被子底下塞，「睡下吧，我念一章給你聽，念完一定得睡。」

Bucky大概把他當成了自家的弟弟們了，Steve心忖，有些無奈地順著Bucky的意思躺了下去，聽Bucky用他溫和的語調緩緩從書籤夾住的那頁念起。

 

「當我抵達家門的時候，我的姊姊對於哈維謝小姐的一切感到非常的好奇，據此問了一連串的問題。而很快地我發現我自己的頭不受控制地東倒西歪，甚至無意識地將我整張臉擦過了廚房的牆沿，因此我並沒有足夠的時間將那些疑問一一回答⋯⋯」

 

才念了兩行，少年就草草打住，因為床上他臥病在床的玩伴已經陷入熟睡。

他把書籤夾回同一頁，畢竟才念三行，而且大概沒半個字進到對方的耳裡。

Bucky彎下腰，把對方的被子輕拉上來，蓋住了對方的肩膀，又把被子的兩角塞進了對方的身下，他溫柔地碰了一下對方發燙的額頭，又擔心地從一旁的水盆裡，將手帕撈起絞乾疊了上去。

 

今天早上他又送父親上戰場，這是父親第二次前往前線，Bucky低下頭，看著Steve的臉龐，Rogers先生在四年前投身這場戰爭後亡故，母親也在不久後悲痛欲絕身亡，留下Steve和老Rogers先生相依為命。富裕的Rogers家對他們多有照顧，這次父親上前線，結果還在未定之天，但Bucky不得不開始想自己也從軍的可能性，要是這場戰爭不結束的話⋯⋯

他明年就要十六歲了，屆時他也會加入父親的行列。

但Steve不會，瘦弱的Steve好不容易才從猩紅熱中康復，不可能能當兵的。

想到Steve可以遠遠地躲過戰火，Bucky就由衷地慶幸。

 

屋裏的溫度比他方才進來的時候暖和許多，他站起身，用火鉗撥了撥裡頭的木塊，讓火再燒一陣子。他走到窗邊，從這棟大宅俯望自己家的小平房，他看見McCamb夫人從家裡離去的身影，也看見母親在門口來回踱步大概是在尋找他的模樣。是時候返家不能夠在這裡多做逗留了。依依不捨地，他回到床邊再次確認了Steve的被子蓋緊了，低下頭隔著手帕給了對方一個祝福的吻。

「早日康復，親愛的。」

 

離開行經剛剛替手不好使的老Rogers先生寫信的書房，他瞥見了角落那台屬於Steve母親的鋼琴，蒙著塵默默地靠在厚重的窗簾旁。他知道不能夠彈，不只是因為鋼琴大概音準早就跑調的原因，而是不能擾醒病人。

老Rogers先生從走廊那頭走了過來，「James，你要回去了嗎？」

「是的。」恭敬地回答，他露出有禮的笑意，「Steve睡著了，爐子裡還有火，Mary過一、兩個小時後，可以再去替他添柴火。」

「James，如果戰爭不結束，你也要上戰場去嗎？」

他頷首，「只怕我必須去，如果我上前線的話，雖然不知道機率大不大，但也許有機會能夠讓父親留在家中，父親能使家裡的經濟解困，弟弟們都可以好過許多，我能做的工作太少了，母親不願意我去礦坑。」

「要是我有一個識字的兒子，我也不會讓他進到礦坑裡頭。」老者緩緩搭上他的肩，「你畢竟念過這麼久的書，如果你不嫌棄，你可以到我們在紐約的店面裡面工作，動亂過後，現在那裏已經平靜許多，不至於危險，你也能有份薪水。」

「我太年輕了，Rogers先生，我很感激。」Bucky垂首，「但我怕傷害到你們的商譽。」

「你太瞧不起自己了年輕人。」老者微笑，「也許戰爭很快就結束了，倘若戰爭結束，你勢必也要想想自己的未來，不能毫無準備，女孩還可以早早嫁人，但是男孩子不一樣，你未來想要做什麼呢？」

他抿唇，他每天就是替Annie姑媽念書，再來替老Rogers先生處理文書工作，賺一點小錢貼補家用，但這一來一往的車途迢迢，他實在沒有什麼餘裕考慮自己的未來，父親提過大學，東北邊有很多好學校，只是他不知道自己能不能夠入學。

很久以前他想過做律師，只是那也要找到事務所供他學習，怎麼都不容易。

「Steve如果健康一點了，我打算送他去英國學畫畫。」老Rogers緩道，「你如果想要念書，不如就和他一起去倫敦，彼此有個照應？」

他睜大了眼，看著眼前一直待他不薄的鄰居，他的母親一直說他是真正的紳士，一點也沒錯，「但我不能——」

「我想我們就這麼說定了，如果戰爭結束了，你和Steve一塊去念書，回來再找份好工作，我會和你的父母討論，你無須擔心。」

他大概有些慌亂地點了點頭，老者拍了拍他的肩膀，踱步從他身邊離去。

 

如果戰爭結束的話！

Bucky幾乎想要回到Steve的房間把對方喊醒，告訴他他們可以一起去英國念書的這個好消息。Steve畫畫，然後他也許可以念他連想都不敢想的文學，他想要寫小說，寫一本關於戰爭、離別還有永誌不忘的愛情的故事，有著像《茶花女》的動盪、或像《咆哮山莊》的清冷。

Steve會給他的每本書都安上插畫。

他好像已經能看見碼頭和船，船邊紅頭髮的愛爾蘭人在揮拳咆哮，他好像可以聽見空氣中的汽笛聲，宣告著離港的時間，他帶上了Rogers家的大門，提起腳步走往回家的路上。

他好像聽見自己在哼歌，心底想的全是希望戰爭明天就結束、父親可以回家，他可以和Steve一起去英國。

他愉快的腳步迎上了正在門口的母親，與他顏色相仿的雙眸望進了他的眼底。

 

「James，你的父親——」

 

***

 

他醒來的清晨屋裡特別喧鬧，幾個孩子的聲音此起彼落，奔跑的腳步聲從樓上穿過他的門前又飛奔下樓，有兩個孩子似是打鬧了起來，沒過多久就傳來其中一人壯烈的哭聲。

這下Steve是徹底醒了。孩子的聲音他認得，Keats、Gordon、Percy，是Bucky的弟弟，由於他們年紀和Bucky差上一截，Bucky才會和隔壁只差一歲的他變成玩伴，他們年紀小，個個都是搗蛋鬼，總是把家裡搞得天翻地覆讓Bucky收拾。

為什麼這些搗蛋鬼現在居然到了他家裡來？是Barnes夫人過來做客嗎？自從Barnes先生上戰場以後，禮貌上，沒有成年兒子的陪同，Barnes夫人不適宜自行進行社交活動，很自然的Steve認為Bucky現在應當是作陪而一併來到他家。

他顧不得暈眩作痛的頭，硬生生爬起，走到門口的水盆旁，很快地梳洗了一下，套上了父親的長外套，繫緊腰帶、套上軟鞋走了出去。  
女傭Mary遠遠見到他，趕緊走了過來，「少爺。」

「Bucky也來了嗎？」他見Mary平常一絲不苟的髮髻也稍稍歪了，想必早上被Barnes家的孩子折磨得慘了，奇怪的是若是Bucky也在，那三個調皮鬼多半會畏懼兄長而循規蹈矩，怎麼今天早上都要把屋子掀了？

「Barnes少爺沒有來⋯⋯」她有些猶豫該不該由自己告訴少爺這個壞消息，所幸這時在書房避難的老Rogers先生走了出來，她趕忙退開。

「起來了。」老者低下頭，看了一眼安靜下來的一樓，孩子開始用早餐了，忙著吃東西自然就安靜了，「昨天傍晚的時候，Barnes夫人收到電報，Barnes先生的船出了事——」

「——他還好嗎？」Steve不敢想像要是Barnes先生過世的話Bucky怎麼辦，「船沉了？」

「沒有。」老Rogers看著自己平常說幾句話就上氣不接下氣的孫子，這下倒是很有精神，「他還好，受了傷但是還好，目前在公立醫院裡頭⋯⋯」

「公立醫院冬天人滿⋯⋯」一口氣提不上來，Steve抓著樓梯扶手咳了好幾聲，「公立醫院人滿為患⋯⋯沒有病床⋯⋯藥物⋯⋯」

「我讓Mary準備了一隻烤雞和一塊火腿、一些麵包還有幾塊起士給Barnes夫人和James帶去，讓他們食物無虞，至於藥物，George外傷居多，只要傷口不惡化的話，不需太過擔心。 我提議讓他們到我認識的醫生那裡去，但是James婉拒了，於是我堅持讓他們把三個孩子送到家裡來，畢竟他們的姑媽住得遠，昨天傍晚也叫不到馬車。」

「家裡的馬車⋯⋯」Steve想起來好像下午在昏睡中聽見祖父讓管家帶著馬去找鐵匠上馬蹄一事，「所以Bucky和Barnes夫人去了紐約的醫院。」

「那孩子要我轉告你，抱歉不能夠陪你過聖誕節了。」再過幾日就是這孱弱的孩子最喜愛的節日，自從認識Bucky以後，Steve總會在聖誕夜的時候得到對方的陪伴，他們一起在聖誕節當日拆禮物。一年前他們一起去了孤兒院做志工，Steve一開始幫不上什麼忙，但後來得到炭筆和泛黃但堪用的紙張後，Steve的畫帶給孩子們歡快且熱烈的笑聲。

也是因此老Rogers動念讓Steve去學畫，過去他本秉持著像教育自己的兒子一般，認為男孩子就是該到大學裡念法律或是念哲學，要不就是早早開始跟著他經商。但是自從 Joseph過世以後，他也不再拘泥於這些念頭，加上Steve的健康一直是拖過一年是一年的狀況，他只希望Steve能平安成人，其他更多的事情，他已不向上帝奢望。

「要去到聖誕節以後嗎？」Steve喃喃開口，但這實屬正常，紐約不遠，清晨天還沒亮出門馬車半天就可以到，如果他真的想見Bucky、又如果他的健康允許，他還是能夠和Bucky見面的，「他要去多久？」

「這就要看Barnes先生的傷勢了，我聽說情況不到致命，但會需要一段時間，我打算替三個孩子找一位家庭教師，我聽說牧師的女兒有在教一些孩子，你也認識不是嗎？」老Rogers望著出神在想玩伴的Steve，「Peggy，她本來在前線當護士，之前因為戰線拉長，撤退回來。」  
Steve知道自己的祖父大概在說話，無意識地點了點頭。

 

「總之，你也可以和Peggy一起聊聊天，我聽說她是一位很幽默的小姐。」

終於聽見熟悉的人名，Steve抬起頭，「Peggy Carter？」

「是，我記得你們小時候見過。」

見過。Steve不怎麼自然地笑了下，Peggy是個舉止落落大方的女孩，從小就是，她大概比鎮裡一半的男孩還要男孩。他們不熟，但Peggy從未加入欺負他的行列，為此他相信兩人應該可以相處愉快。要是Bucky在就好了，Bucky會知道和Peggy說些什麼，把她逗得樂開懷，就像那些主日學課堂上的女孩一樣，她們都愛兜著Bucky轉。

Steve很有耐性，也擅長等待，他總是等到那些女孩都不得不回家了，才走到他的鄰居身邊，這時鄰居的男孩會給他一抹充滿歉意的溫柔笑意，輕輕搭上他的肩，

「久等了，Steve，我們一起回去吧。」

Bucky如此的好，好到Steve覺得上帝必然是偏寵他的，才會讓Bucky來到他的身邊。

 

那天他看到不少流星，第一個願望並不是他的健康，他不覺得這是任何的障礙，不覺得他可能會病死的這個軀體，會阻礙他和Bucky的往來。Bucky總是會來的，一天再怎麼忙，總是會來見他一面，他的第一個願望，是希望Bucky能夠永遠留在他的身邊，一個自私而且不切實際的願望。

如果Barnes先生回來了，他會在鎮上開一間小診所，有Barnes夫人的幫忙，應該可以改善Barnes家捉襟見肘的現況。如果Bucky不需要舟車勞頓地做些小文書職來貼補家用，也許他會離家、會去上大學——就會離開他。

所以，不切實際。

他夢想過和Bucky一起漫步在校園裡的場景，也許Bucky還會像小時候一樣躺在他的身上讓他作畫。不知道從什麼時候開始，Bucky就不再和他一起坐在樹下了，Bucky總是到處去，一下到鎮上，一下去學校，他沒有去過學校，身體狀況也不許可，所以他多半在家裡等家教老師來上課，他的數學不好，法文也馬馬虎虎，反倒是在教會學校上課的Bucky什麼都學得很好。

所以，他只能許願。

只是他不知道願望成真對Bucky來說是好事還是壞事。Bucky不再說他的夢想了，戰爭開始後幾乎沒提過。他們在北邊，但也不是每個鎮上的人都支持總統的做法，在紐約為兵源動亂過後，國家分裂得更嚴重。

 

祖父常常坐在爐火前望著燃燒的柴火和鎮長談論國家的前景，他在一旁聽。

如果戰爭持續下去，也許美國會分裂成兩個國家。

他不能夠當兵，他不夠強壯，但是如果能夠守住這個國家，他願意去當兵，他的高祖父參與過獨立戰爭，是他百聽不厭的床邊故事，小時候他總會纏著父親，要他一遍又一遍地重複細節，說高祖父如何穿過佈滿迷霧的平野、在湖水淹沒的森林裡划著小舟前進。

這個國家如此珍貴，從前人淌過的鮮血中誕生，若就此分裂，那些被珍視的價值都會崩毀。

那麼我們還能信任什麼？ 

如果戰爭還會繼續、如果Bucky必須要踏上戰場，他希望能夠和Bucky並肩作戰，儘管希望渺茫，但哪怕只是上前線替Bucky包紮他也願意，他只想待在離Bucky近一點的地方。

 

「如果Bucky三月還不能回來，我可以去紐約看他嗎？」雖然長途車程會讓他身體不適，但是如果只有一趟，也許還負荷得來。他希望能夠把這趟車程留到替Bucky過生日，他不希望錯過Bucky的十六歲生日，自從認識Bucky以來，他可以驕傲地說他從來沒有錯過對方生日。

「當然可以，還要讓你帶上好吃的東西過去替他慶祝。」

沒有人會忘記Steve的生日是獨立紀念日，只是在普天同慶的氛圍下很少人特意記得。

只有Bucky總會一大清早就到他的床邊和他慶祝，每年不外乎是Bucky笑著告訴他又多活了一年、多長了一歲，「別心急，又不是說在倒數什麼⋯⋯」Bucky會拍拍他的肩膀，「我怎麼樣永遠都會長你一歲，如果有什麼事，我都會擋在你的前頭，等到你經歷的時候，就知道該怎麼做了。」

Steve鬆開握著扶手的手，靜靜地望著樓下又慢慢發出聲響的大廳。

過了半晌，一個棕色頭髮的男孩探了個頭出來往上望著他，「Stevie、Stevie，快下來啊。」

無奈地點了點頭，他緩緩沿著階梯走下，在樓梯口被紛紛衝上來的孩子們團團抱住。

 

***

 

Bucky已經習慣了公立醫院的長板凳，他不算健壯，但也不是骨瘦如柴，因此睡在硌人的木板上雖不免痠痛但不至於到周身不適。父親的情況儘管不危急卻也還是需要人照料，不能讓母親鎮日忙著照顧父親，很多事情他都搶著替母親做，就為了讓母親能多休息。

所幸在聖誕節當日，父親已能夠在病床坐起身來，他小心翼翼地在一旁攙扶著父親，母親則是終於破涕為笑。病床旁的小椅子他留給了母親，自己佇立在旁，手上拿著一把小刀俐落地把他們從Rogers家得到的蘋果去皮，父親接過他遞來的蘋果，伸手握住他拍了拍他的手背。

 

「到今天我終於覺得我們家的男孩長大了。」

其實到三月他就滿十六歲了，在很多人眼裡等於是成年人了，但他沒跟父親提，只是手上沒停地又切了一塊蘋果遞給父親。

「你不知道，這一路上都是Bucky想盡方法帶我來的，我們走到鎮上，Bucky從朋友那裡拿到了火車票。」婦人撫過長子的頭髮，以往還是個孩子，如今一眨眼成了能依靠的男人。

「戰爭很快就要結束了⋯⋯」男人握住自己髮妻的手，看向長子，「我聽說最遲明年就會結束，我們應該要想想該送James到哪裡去念書或者是找份工作，James喜歡寫文章不是嗎？我的朋友在這裡有份工作，在碼頭記錄船程、商務等等，他也認識不少人，也許有機會讓你發表文章。」

「我寫的東西算什麼⋯⋯」James心裡不由得想過Rogers先生說過的事，可是仔細想想，父親和母親不是那種會平白接受別人協助的人，和Steve一起固然很好，但是他們只是鄰居、朋友，憑什麼讓Rogers家為他出大筆的學費？「但我很願意試試看這份工作。」

「剛開始辛苦一點沒有關係，紐約熱鬧，年輕人應該都喜歡熱鬧。」婦人撫過他的肩膀，「你賺一點錢，等到我們家裡的經濟穩定再每個月給你一點錢，可能可以供你去大學唸書。」

「錢留著照顧弟弟們吧，我念不念書沒有什麼差別。」他微笑，拿起了籃子裡的第二顆蘋果，「如果有工作，我也會把錢寄回家裡的，到時候你們兩個都不用那麼辛苦了。」

母親時常到他之前上的教會學校裡教數學，像母親這樣有點學問的女人並不算多數，如果不是過去出身富冑，也不可能有機會受教育。

母親以前家裡經商，外祖父替她請過家教教她一些基礎的學問，又請專人教她法文，本來希望她能夠找到門當戶對的對象結婚，卻意外在舞會上認識父親。

 

母親笑說沒有什麼和外祖父反目成仇的情景，但隨著她與父親離開家鄉北上定居，自然而然也把過去在南方的生活都拋諸腦後。母親在他小時候和他說過在西印度群島上Menken莊園的故事，說她家裡有很多工人，替他們採收成熟的作物，他們會在工作的時候唱歌，用的是他們當地的語言。

 

這些故事小時候母親說了一遍又一遍，母親總是不厭其煩地應他要求從頭說起，她白色紗質的洋裝、還有沙灘上白色的細沙，淺藍色的海水映著碧空萬里，大片大片的果樹，還有在果樹間行走穿著鮮豔色彩服裝的工人。

 

和她家莊園毗鄰的另外一戶少爺娶了當地的女子作為配偶，他們的孩子有著介於雙親之間的膚色，襯上一頭火紅色的捲髮非常迷人，她們兩個小女孩總在沙灘上玩到日落時分才返家。

 

如果可以，母親曾這樣說過，她真想帶上全家人回去那裡一趟。

 

後來隔壁家的女孩在兄長的安排上嫁給了一個英國人，此後她就和對方失去了聯繫。

 

儘管母親常常訴說在西印度群島的故事，卻很少提到她自己的家人。

父親是外科醫生，年紀很小的時候就跟著附近的外科醫生學習，戰爭讓父親疲於奔命，幾乎每個北方的外科醫生都被找上戰場，只是傷員增加的速度遠超過醫生能救治的程度。

父親家裡是歐洲的移民，一整個家族浩浩蕩蕩過來，卻因為水土不服紛紛病死，只餘下父親和他的長姊，也就是Annie姑媽，Annie姑媽十六歲的時候就嫁給了一個水手，後來這個水手跑了幾趟船，賺了一些錢，投資船運又多賺了一些錢，幾年前他的這位姑父過世了，把大筆財產留給了Annie姑媽，Annie姑媽沒有孩子，最疼的人就是他。

但Annie姑媽拼命想要湊合他和一些富家小姐，對他來說實在很困擾，富家小姐也看不上他，不是每個人都和Rogers家一樣稀罕和他們這些普通人家來往，更不是每個富家孩子都像Steve一樣樂於跟普通小孩交好。

Steve眼裏Barnes家和Rogers家沒有不同。Bucky永遠記得Steve無數次說他想要變成Barnes家的成員，只為了像他們一樣生活在充滿歡笑的屋簷下，Bucky笑著反駁那是因為他不知道自己為了約束弟弟們過得有多辛苦，但Steve眼裡的羨慕是騙不了人的。

說到Steve。他不由得停下了手上削皮的動作，怔怔地想著今天是聖誕節了。

這是自從他認識Steve以來，第一次沒在Steve身邊過聖誕節，Steve從猩紅熱中痊癒後變得更為羸弱，但是至少還有雙親的疼愛。後來隨著父母相繼逝世，而老Rogers先生又非常的嚴肅，使得Steve變得鬱鬱寡歡，但他們還是維持著密切的友誼，連老Rogers先生也告訴過他，Steve因為有他而保有笑容。

 

Steve展現出繪畫的天份，就算沒有他的陪伴，也應該到英國去發揮所長。

他只希望Steve可以好好照顧自己，也許能夠找到一樣了解他、支持他的朋友，更甚至，和像Rogers家一樣富裕家庭出身的女孩結婚。

每次Annie姑媽湊合他和那些女孩的時候，他總是暗自在心底評比這些女孩。

 

太過重視外表的不會喜歡Steve，別誤會了，Steve長得很好看，Steve的藍眼睛是最迷人的地方，但女孩們總會挑剔他的身高太過矮小；太重視財富的也不好，雖然Rogers家有錢，但Steve是個藝術家，也不是個在意金錢或是會以金錢衡量一切的男人，甚至Bucky認為倘若一個女孩是因為重視金錢而不是因為Steve的才華和Steve結合，那這個女孩無法讓Steve快樂。

沒有女孩夠好。

他知道Steve不重視外貌，但他心底還是希望Steve能和個漂亮的女孩結婚，作為朋友他是偏心Steve的，誰不希望自己的朋友能夠和一個人美心地又善良的女孩結婚？很多人眼底Rogers家的小少爺實在太瘦弱了，卻沒有人看到他鍥而不捨想要對抗病魔的決心和毅力，Steve努力地不讓死神帶走自己，許多次在夜裡病得沉痾，但Steve總會想盡辦法在翌晨睜開眼。

 

有個女孩守候他、照顧他，他必然也會尊重她、愛她一輩子。

那這樣就足夠了。Bucky相信這就足以構成Steve想像中的幸福家庭，那個Steve曾經有過父母互愛互重的家庭，作為朋友，Bucky一直希望Steve能夠健康、且擁有如此幸福的生活，而他只要能在聖誕節早晨，笑著給予彼此來年的祝福。

如果讓他來寫Steve的故事，自己就會在裡面扮演這樣的角色，儘管他深愛著Steve。

 

「如果你也覺得這份工作不錯，我讓他來和你談談⋯⋯」

父親說著對方口中的那份工作有多好、可以認識許多人，但他一點也高興不起來，他只想到這樣一來，他就得待在陌生遙遠的城市，不知道何時才能夠見到Steve。

 

也許就這樣失去Steve的音訊。

 

但他無法拒絕父親的好意，學校已經沒有任何的課程可以給像他年紀這麼大的孩子念了，如果能夠有一份工作、能夠減輕家裡的負擔，他看不出來身為長子的他有什麼立場拒絕，三個弟弟還如此年幼，這麼多張嘴在家裡等著吃飯。

他想了一遍又一遍的倫敦，最終還是一場美夢。

這年他的聖誕禮物是一封介紹信，新年過後，他就會加入Hydra的行列，穿梭在碼頭。

 

也許他能在來往的人之間，尋找一些Steve的影子。


	2. Chapter 2

新年的第一個月月底還在隆冬之際，一日Steve正坐在書房裡照看著Barnes家的孩子聽Peggy上課，門外傳來叩門聲。為避免中斷上課，Steve決定由他來應門，他掀起蓋在身上厚重的毯子起身將門打開。

門外是欣喜的女傭Mary，她笑著開口，「隔壁的Barnes先生和Barnes夫人回來了，他們現在在大廳裡頭等著。」

門裡的三個Barnes孩子一聽見父母回來了，不等Peggy的指令，起身飛快地跑了下去。

Steve也想見Bucky，只恨他沒有像三個小男孩一樣能夠健步如飛的體力，他克制衝動整理了一下自己的衣領，想讓自己看起來更從容一些，一邊開口問：「那James少爺呢？他也在大廳嗎？」

Mary猶豫了片刻緩道：「沒有⋯⋯James少爺還留在紐約。」

Steve愣了愣，「為什麼？」

並沒有被告知理由的女傭有些尷尬地站在原地，在旁的Peggy這時走向前，「謝謝妳，Mary，Steve少爺等一下就下去。」

 

女傭匆匆告辭，留下Steve無法理解地看著空無一人的門口，思索著為什麼Bucky必須留在紐約？他想不出理由。

「你為什麼不到樓下去，問清楚James留在紐約的原因？」

Steve抬眼看向她，「當然可以⋯⋯」這樣問當然能知道原因，「我只是不習慣從別人口裡知道Bucky的事情。」

 

他很緩慢地轉過身，聽著樓下傳來的笑聲和話語。他和Bucky是彼此最重要的朋友，他很少需要從別人口中知道Bucky的想法，他們沒有什麼事情會隱瞞彼此。Bucky會在鄰居的孩子欺負他時趕來拯救他，身為這個村裡最富裕的家庭中的繼承人，Steve偏偏卻是村裡最痩弱的孩子，但他被欺負的時間也不長，因為他的身體很快就虛弱到經不起在外面跑動。

一般多半是十歲或是更年輕的孩子感染猩紅熱，但Steve卻在十三歲得病，此後他的身體變得非常虛弱，心悸和氣喘如影隨形，季節更迭之際纏綿病榻更是家常便飯，別說寒冬足不出戶了，盛暑裡他瘦弱的身板也經不起日曬，於是他和Bucky的相處變得愈來愈靜態，常常是他坐在床上畫畫，而Bucky坐在他身邊看書。

Bucky是個動靜皆宜的玩伴，七、八歲的時候他們曾經有次一起走過大半片田野，妄想能夠抓住一隻飛鳥，那次也是唯一一次兩人留下在野外遊戲的回憶，Bucky為了抓到那隻鳥，在陽光下曬得滿臉通紅，但是笑起來還是如同長大以後一樣眉眼彎彎。

 

來到客廳，Barnes夫人告訴他關於Bucky要留在紐約工作的決定，在旁的老Rogers先生則是向Barnes先生提議，比起在碼頭裡跑進跑出，在Rogers家的店面裡頭工作更適合他，甚至，老Rogers猶豫了片刻，提出了他想讓兩個孩子一起去英國的想法。

Barnes先生婉拒了這個提議，他們真的無法接受這麼大的恩惠，Steve和Bucky雖然是朋友，但到英國念書是多麼大的一筆開銷。老Rogers先生再三強調那是投資，Bucky如果學有所成，大有可能會為Rogers家工作，加上這麼多年Bucky陪伴在Steve身邊，這一點錢怎麼比得上Steve從Bucky身上得到的快樂？

最後，畢竟Barnes夫婦才是Bucky的父母，Rogers家無法干涉這個決定。

 

「我可以去探望Bucky嗎？」

「當然可以，Steve，你們是朋友，我想他也一定很希望你能夠去探望他。」

Steve點點頭，他會儘快讓自己強健起來，好能負荷長途旅行的車程，以及和Bucky一起嘗試一些城市裡頭年輕人的活動。也許他們可以一起去碼頭走走，他聽說港口有股海水獨有的鹹味，那股氣味是住得離海很遠的Steve沒有辦法想像的。

 

他的父親告訴他關於海的事情，為了海水的鹹味，Steve記得自己曾經問過：「海水為什麼是鹹的？它是誰的眼淚嗎？」在孩子的世界裡，鹹的水分只有眼淚而已，泉水甘醇甜美、溪水冰涼徹骨、雨水瀰漫著潮濕氣息、雪則是滲入五臟六腑難以阻擋的寒冷。

父親拍了拍他的頭笑而不語。

向Barnes一家告別，晚餐剩下Peggy和他們祖孫共享，Peggy看得出他情緒不高，努力地說了一些她在紐約見識過的趣事給Steve聽，嚷著要Steve到了紐約去看

Bucky的時候不要忘了和Bucky去試一試，Steve察覺出Peggy的好意，捧場地應和了幾聲。

送走Peggy以後，他回到書房，想將那本狄更斯的小說看完，這時祖父卻喊住了他。

「你還沒告訴過我，覺得Carter小姐如何？」

Steve皺起眉，就算Peggy很好又怎麼樣？人家怎麼會看上他這種身子骨的男生？他也許捱不過這個冬天，就算捱過了，下一個冬天又會是個問題，週而復始都是問題，「我以為我們只是交個朋友。」畢竟他才十五歲，但他知道Peggy已經十七歲了，女孩子這個年齡多半會開始尋覓合適的婚約對象。因為Steve從來沒有出席過任何舞會，Peggy不時也會和他聊到社交舞會上的事情，從她的話語中，Steve不難想像她應該挺受歡迎的。

「Steve，我不放心你一個人去英國念書。」老者嘆了口氣，「如果Carter小姐願意，找一個未婚妻和你一起出門，我當然會比較放心。」

未婚妻？Steve本來已經皺起的眉頭現在更堆成了幾座小山丘，「爺爺！」

「我當然知道對你來說這種事情太早了。」老Rogers拄著拐杖，「我們可以等到十七歲，在那之前我可以再找一些家教給你，學習一些知識做準備，同時你可以繼續畫畫，只是不要忘了和Carter小姐保持聯繫，她親自告訴過我她很喜歡你。」

他Steven Grant Rogers到底有什麼好喜歡的？「我不懂，我非得要誰和我一起去英國嗎？如果要等到十七歲，我寧可等Bucky回來和我一起去。」

「如果James在紐約結婚了呢？」老Rogers頭痛地看著這個放不開好朋友的孫子，「也許他會有自己的家庭，怎麼可能和你一起去英國？」

「如果他結婚了⋯⋯」Steve為之語塞，他的確沒有想過這件事。

祖父一頭熱為他介紹Peggy，他卻沒想到也會有人積極替Bucky介紹對象，Bucky是整個村裡最受人歡迎的男孩，年齡到了Bucky會結婚不也是理所當然？倘若Bucky沒有要繼續求學，十八九歲加上一份穩定的工作，完全沒找不到不成家立業的理由。

「Barnes先生說得很對，我們沒有辦法讓James和你一起出國，一來他們家以後要怎麼看待我們？二來，James快要成年了，他應該要試著自己走闖，若是讓人家知道他拿我們家的錢去國外念書，別人也會看不起他的。」

Steve知道這些話都是對的，也知道和Bucky的分離是早就註定無法避免的。

知道卻不能夠自然地成為堪以接受的事實。

 

這天夜裡他夢見了Bucky在紐約的街道上走著的背影，他從沒有去過紐約，不知道那裡的房子是否看起來像他夢裡的一樣？他只有在報紙上匆匆瞥過別人畫的圖畫，也不知道Bucky是否還是穿著那套簡單的白襯衫和吊帶長褲，可能已經穿著紐約最入流的裝扮也未必，他更不知道的是Bucky是否還是一個人行動，可能早就有了新朋友，也許還有了和他交頭接耳的女友。

他什麼也不知道，只能夠在夢裡痛苦地臆測。

醒來以後他發現爐子裡的火快熄了，不想擾醒女傭，他緩緩起身，裹著厚重的被子，放了新的柴火進去，撥了撥餘下的焰火，慢慢等著躍動的火光一口一口吞噬著乾燥的柴薪。他重新回到了床上，不確定自己想要繼續方才的夢境，還是一夜無夢更為好些。

後來他又沉沉地睡去。

 

這次夢裡面還是有Bucky，Bucky結了婚，和一名歌劇名伶，他們一家人端坐在草坪上野餐，Bucky不時會看向他，對他露出微笑，他則是保持著合宜的態度和Bucky以及他的夫人攀談，偶而陪同三個年幼的子女遊樂，Bucky笑得那麼溫煦，好像這一切再自然也不過。

接著夢境的下一瞬間，他和Bucky一家人坐在火車上，也許是在歐洲的哪個國家吧？Steve沒有閒暇細想，只是見到Bucky伸出手，將他笑靨如花的妻子扶下月台，她有著明豔的笑容，還有著爽朗的性格，一頭火紅色的頭髮。

他想著，也許這就是對他和Bucky來說最好的結局，Bucky娶妻生子，而他能陪伴在側。

 

 

***

 

紐約的生活和Bucky想像中的完全不同，他每天必須要跑遍碼頭確認貨品的情況，還要對貨品進的多寡做出簡單報告，譬如說這幾天茶葉進得少了是因為稅變高了、燃油已經變成了新的奢侈品、南方的棉花因為戰爭之故缺貨許久、布料的價格居高不下、仕女們想做一套新衣服簡直是難如登天、糧食也少了，北方嘗試和加拿大等地採買，但是也難買到足夠的食物，北方的農田有限，這年小麥又欠收，如果戰爭持續下去糧食狀況會更危急。

儘管忙碌，Bucky還是抽空寫了好幾次信，託到紐約Rogers家的店面請人帶回給Steve。

第一封信他道了歉，告訴Steve他臨時倉促地決定要留在紐約工作，信上沒有提及他們拮据的家境，只說了這是個難得的機會，他不想要放棄。他告訴Steve他多難得可以寫些東西，還能以此維生，儘管還不是以他想要的形式，卻不失為一個開始。

在能收到Steve的回信以前，他又寫了一封信給Steve。

第二封信上他解釋了自己的工作，描述了碼頭的忙碌，介紹了他的同事Rumlow，一個專門寫犯罪新聞的記者。記者，這是他們稱呼自己的方式，Bucky有些得意地自我介紹。現在Bucky Barnes可是報紙上的記者了，Rumlow見過各種光怪陸離的事，Bucky在信上這樣寫著，有時候他聽見Rumlow口中那些駭人聽聞的謀殺案件，都會在心底替兇手祈求上帝的原諒。

Bucky又等了兩個禮拜，儘管每天工作結束後都會去一趟Rogers家的店面，他依然沒收到Steve的回音。Bucky想過很多可能，包括Steve病得慘到連提筆寫字的力氣都沒有，又或是Steve生他的氣不想回信給他。從不和Steve嘔氣的Bucky只想著他寫得多了，Steve哪天有空就會回了，反正他現在工作什麼不多，紙和墨水從沒少過。

第三封信他寫了關於自己現在的住所。他住在一棟四層樓的公寓頂樓，睡在一間小小的房間裡，房裡只有一張床一盞燈以及一套桌椅。他後來自己去買了一個水壺，鐵製的，有點沉，裝了水更沉，但是他實在沒有辦法忍受結束工作回到屋子裡沒水可以簡單梳洗一番，現在還是冬天，Bucky簡直無法想像夏天會有多狼狽。信尾他既怕Steve生氣，又怕他病得慘了，附上了他一貫的祝福和叮嚀，只是不免又多寫了幾句：如果病了，你要好好休息，要是生氣，也別氣壞了身體。他真的很抱歉，但希望Steve最終能夠接受他的決定。

 

Rumlow推開他房門的時候就看見他伏案寫信的模樣。

「又在寫信？給你那個叫Steve的朋友？」他走進來，低頭看了信的開頭，果然不出他所料，「你寫信比Dumdum他們寫給妞們還要認真，這傢伙到底是你朋友還是你未婚妻？」

Bucky將信小心地折好，「當然是我朋友，我們從小就認識了，好得不能再好的朋友。」把信放進信封裡頭，用一旁的蠟油封口，「他身體不好我怕他記掛，多寫幾封信讓他安心。」

「所以才說你比他們寫信給妞們用心。」Rumlow拍拍他的肩，「說好帶你去見識一下船員們進港以後都到哪去快活的，怎樣？還去嗎？」

「是你說了到那些地方兩三杯黃湯下肚他們什麼都願意說的。」Bucky無奈地把信擱在桌上，「我想問他們的航線，每個都保密到家。」

「那些愛爾蘭人你也聽Dumdum說過，無酒不歡啊。」Rumlow催促地踢了踢他的椅腳，「倒是到時候你可別老實說你十六歲，船上雖然有孩子和你差不多年紀，但是你還是說自己十八歲，省得人家不把你當一回事。」

「我知道。」他常為了採訪謊報年齡，「其實問出航線對Pierce到底有什麼好處？」

「航線嘛。」Rumlow兩肩一聳，「可以知道哪家船走得最快，如果這樣的報導一出來，那家的船還不生意爆增？船老闆能不開心嗎？」

「⋯⋯Pierce也能從中獲利。」忽然覺得有點厭惡自己即將做的事，「其他家的船呢？」

「也不是什麼東西都趕著第一批到。」Rumlow撇頭示意要他快點走下樓，「況且船能載的東西有限，船老闆再怎麼想要吃下所有運單，也得要看他的船有沒有那個大小，他速度快價錢當然也高，大家搶著讓他運價錢起來得更高，有很多人考量到價錢就會卻步。總之你不必擔心，更何況航線一公佈也會有人試著去走一樣的航線，有沒有本事過近海的礁石都是他們水手自己的問題，你就是照著把新聞抓到手就好，其他的事用不上你擔心。」

Bucky蹙起眉，但還是跟著Rumlow往外頭走去，繞過碼頭的倉庫。

 

他們來到一個比較遠的區域，可以聽見提琴悠揚的樂聲加雜著人聲的喧嘩，走近以後三五成群的水手們有的認得Rumlow就和他笑著打招呼。

Rumlow拉上Bucky和那些認得他的水手介紹，「這是Barnes，你們別客氣多和他聊聊。」

「聊些什麼你這個傢伙！」其中一個水手推了Rumlow的肩頭一把，「先買兩杯酒來。」

「酒當然有！」Rumlow掏出幾枚銅板丟給了旁邊一個看起來就是少年年紀的小水手，「你是Falsworth吧？去替我們拿點酒來！」

年輕的水手笑了笑，接過錢就走去買酒。Bucky看著他的背影，想了片刻後跟了上去。

Falsworth見他願意來幫忙，有些不好意思地將兩杯酒交給他，「沒有想到Hydra也有這麼客氣的⋯⋯你們怎麼說的？記者？」

「你是英國人。」Bucky從他的口音裡聽了出來，「怎麼會跑船？」

「倫敦現在環境很糟。」Falsworth淡地笑了下，「孩子們的選擇不多，紡織廠或船。」

接著英國水手掛著似有若無的笑緩緩說道：比起鎮日坐在紡織廠裡被棉花噎死，也許出來跑船還好一點，對著開闊的大海，無論海相多兇惡，至少不像被囚困的鳥，無處可逃。

 

「在途中如果死了，就會被推到海裡，因為屍體腐爛可能會帶給船上更多的疾病，看多了以後我覺得這不失是一種挺好的葬禮。」

幾杯酒下肚以後，Bucky沒和Rumlow的朋友聊開，倒和眼前這個年輕的水手很有話聊。

Falsworth口中的大海和Bucky鎮日聞到的港口完全不同，港口才有夾雜著鏽味的氣息，真正的海上是沒有的，只有撲面而來的涼風，還有沉靜水聲。海上有浪，卻沒有潮聲，船身劃過水面的聲音不大，航行在海上幾乎是寧靜的，當風漲滿帆，風聲反而更大。

當然，所有的聲響也比不過汽笛燃燒時的鳴響，「那代表我們即將要航向未知的旅途。」

 

多年以後，當Bucky回想寫起這一段故事的時候，Steve總會吃醋地吻著他的臉頰，要他少寫一點關於Falsworth船長的故事。Bucky不知道這股醋勁是從何而來的，但也就選在Steve忙碌的時候才斷斷續續替Falsworth船長把他海上一生從小水手一直到末代英國東印度公司特許船船長的傳記寫完。

Falsworth一樣握有Bucky需要的訊息，他們的快船走什麼路線、如何從某地往返、其他船的情況等等。雖然的確如Pierce所願找到那條所謂最快的航線，Bucky卻對結果不甚滿意。

的確，也許是有這麼一個路線比起其他都來得快，但是若真的想要保護自己的利益，怎麼會希望航線被報導出來？與其說被報導出來可以招攬生意，自己打著夠快的船程也許就足以宣傳了，一旦路線被公佈，先不論航行技術的問題，那條航線勢必塞滿了船。

但Bucky還是在矛盾中完成了這篇文章，翌日交給Pierce。

 

就在初春的時候，Bucky在碼頭聽說了一起貨船在外海相撞的意外，近海多礁石，幾艘船又為了搶快都擠在同一航線上頭，最後相避不及船難收場。

Bucky仔細地調閱過航海圖，知道出事的航線正是他所寫的那條捷徑。

然而唯獨另一艘同樣載著相同貨品的船，卻安然無恙地抵達了港口，船上的物品賣了四倍的價錢，船老闆大賺了一筆，Pierce和那位老闆見過面以後，提著一小袋金幣到了Bucky的桌前，遞給他了一筆額外的稿費。

Bucky望著袋金幣，將其兌換成了鈔票寄回到了康拉德給家裡，自己則是說不出的悶。

 

這期間他仍沒收到Steve的信，非常掛念對方的他忍不住提筆又寫了另外一封短信，信上只說他格外想念麻州的田野和康拉德教堂的鐘聲以及Steve的炭筆畫過紙上的聲音。

信交給那個替他轉交過四次信的僕人，對方無奈地笑著把信接了過去。

 

 

***

 

Falsworth一再地告訴Bucky船難發生的理由何其多，他的一篇報導並不足以影響全局，但他還是鬱悶到不得不在離開報社後到了水手聚集的飲酒處和Falsworth聊天抒遣，不過他對酒敬謝不敏，只是看著Falsworth和其他水手們喝。

他不由得注意到有幾個骨瘦如柴的男人和一些妓女們出沒在這裡，他看過不少次，也知道很多水手們下船都會做些荒唐事，Falsworth從來不和妓女們胡來，只是看到他在打量，忍不住開口調侃，「怎麼你這個好人家的少爺也對那些女人有興趣嗎？」

被這麼一說，Bucky不由得愣了片刻，「⋯⋯我無意對她們不敬。」但他還是忍不住多看了幾眼裡頭的幾個男人，「只是⋯⋯那裡頭的男人⋯⋯」

「噢。」像是終於知道他的疑惑從何而來似的，Falsworth替自己又倒了一杯酒，「他們就是男妓，在船上待得久了，有的人⋯⋯就喜歡這樣，不是喜歡男人⋯⋯就是⋯⋯」

「男人？」Bucky詫異地開口，「我以為⋯⋯」

「是，雞姦的確是罪。」Falsworth苦笑，「只是船上就是一個純爺們的情況，但欲望並不會就此消失，船上有的人就是會願意為了一點錢做這種事，下了船，有的人還是喜歡做這事，他們就會在港邊找男妓解決。」

Bucky皺著眉，「其中有一個人⋯⋯好像住在我那一區。」

「我聽說你住的地方比較亂。」Falsworth晃了晃酒杯，「不過你看來不像男妓，別擔心。」

 

Bucky翌日偶然撞見一個水手隨著男妓回到他住的公寓，他在外頭遇到一個和水手們交好的黑人提琴手，對方也認得他，向他點了點頭。

「Sam。」不想太快進到公寓裡，Bucky決定留下來和對方說一會兒話，「怎麼來附近？」

「我兄弟來辦事。」對方說得委婉，但Bucky懂他的意思。

「這不是⋯⋯」其實還是懵懵懂懂的Bucky指著身後的公寓，「我不懂男人和男人⋯⋯」

「孩子，粗俗點來說，有的人覺得有洞就可以了。」黑人嘆了口氣，「在船上久了，他們、我是不知道，根據Riley的說法，他們就是喜歡這種感覺。」  
Bucky的臉不由得紅了，他從沒有想過有這種事，「上帝⋯⋯」

「上帝可沒給女人上船的權利，話說回來，船上每個人都要有用，女人在船上能夠做什麼？」Sam點了捲菸草，「總之上帝可沒在看這，要是連上帝都不看，你就別替他們擔心了。」

「我無意⋯⋯」他沒有批判的意思，Bucky輕輕皺起眉，「只是我小時候從沒聽說過。」

「城市裡面什麼都有。」Sam吐了口菸，「這裡可是紐約呢。」

Sam的朋友過了好半晌終於走了出來，看起來也是個正派的人，Bucky不由得困惑地偏首，抬頭看向樓上那戶燈光又亮了起來的鄰居。

「這不是Pierce新的愛將嗎？」Riley笑著打趣，「我聽Rumlow說是個小朋友。」

「他是，但是可成熟了！剛才還在問說你們這些傢伙是怎麼回事。」Sam也消遣地答了。

「噢那些啊，很多人都在做，沒什麼了不得的。」Riley從口袋裡掏出了一個小鐵盒丟給了對方，「這是藥，抹了以後兩個人都很舒服。」

Bucky在父親身邊看過無數手術，可沒聽過這樣的藥，他是接下了，卻沒給回應。

「試過一次的話，你肯定會喜歡的，後面那裡的感覺不是女人可以比的。」Riley壞笑了一下，拍了拍他的肩膀，「沒那麼嚴重，小夥子，只是性而已。」  
嚴不嚴重不是由他決定的。Bucky聳了聳肩，也笑了下，舉起手裡的鐵盒盡可能像個成年人一樣道謝，「不管怎麼樣，謝了。」

 

目送Riley和Sam遠走，Bucky走了上樓，遇見了剛好從裡面走出來的男人，男人有著一張好看的臉和過瘦的體態，但走路的姿勢明顯的不很自然，臉色也有點蒼白。  
「你和那個水手也是一夥的？」

擦肩而過時，對方沒來由地給了一句話，讓Bucky有些不自在地停了下來。

「我不懂你的意思。」尷尬使他異常清晰地感覺到口袋裡那鐵盒的形狀，「我——」

「——我的意思就是，你也是個喜歡幹男人的傢伙嗎？」對方抓住他胸口的衣領，「那些水手衝著自己有點臭錢，拿他們的東西羞辱人。」語畢，那人又鬆開了手，「不管你是不是那些傢伙，不要以為有錢就可以⋯⋯」

 

Bucky目送那人離開，腦海裡閃過一些不明所以的想法，這絕不是一件愉快的事，他思考了片刻，雖然他甫知道男人間有這麼一回事，卻也感受出這事沒有Riley口中那麼愉快。如果真的愉快，又或者真的和港口那些妓女大姐們口裡說的一樣銀貨兩訖，沒有道理剛才那個男人會有著這麼深的怨恨。

他繞過長廊，又繼續往上爬到了自己的房門口。

 

而他終於知道為什麼對方會覺得自己和Riley他們是一樣的。

瘦小的Steve穿著過大的長外套站在他的門前，潮紅的臉色在宣示著他可能正在經歷一場溫度不低的高燒，他上一刻所有的念想都煙消雲散，三步併作兩步奔到對方的面前。

他一手抓住對方的肩頭，另一手小心檢視對方的額際，「我的老天，你在發燒，車伕呢？」

「我自己坐火車來的。」Steve微笑，伸出手抱住了對方的肩膀，「天氣溫暖一點了，又是你生日，我們已經錯過聖誕節了，不能連你的生日也錯過。」

「這裡離車站很遠，你走過來的嗎？」Bucky立刻打開了他的房門讓Steve進去，先是脫下Steve的厚大衣，拿過毛巾替他擦拭因為高燒流下的汗水，又倒了一杯沸過的白開水給Steve，「你得立刻躺下來，我去向朋友要一些熱水。」

當他張羅了熱水回來的時候，從門口的地上撿起了一小袋應該是Steve行李的提袋走了進來，他還沒能問Steve提袋裡是什麼東西，就先用毛巾沾了熱水，將Steve周身都擦了一遍，又找來自己乾淨的衣物替Steve換上，但Steve說什麼都不肯躺下。

「如果我睡了你的床你要睡哪呢？」

Bucky好氣又好笑地安撫著他，「你不覺得來之前應該要打聽清楚嗎？」寫了這麼多封信不見他提筆回一封，不說一聲就跑到別人家門口來，「你正燒著，先躺下休息，我去找點薄荷膏來給你，乖乖躺著。」終於在他連聲催促下，金髮少年願意躺下，看著他的鄰家好友忙碌。

Bucky再去隔壁向女工鄰居借來乾淨的毛巾，吸了冷水以後扭乾，接著他從書桌上的小櫃裡頭找來了薄荷膏，輕抹一層在金髮少年的額際，再覆上毛巾。

大功告成後他替對方將被子拉上，蓋過Steve的頸項直到下頷，還好金髮少年矮小，不然這張毯子平常他自己蓋到脖子就露出腳。 

Steve並不是大老遠來養病的，一等Bucky安坐在床邊，他急忙抓住了對方的手。

「爺爺不讓我起來太久，我請Peggy念了你寫給我的信，但是爺爺一直要我好好養病，我在家裡甚至沒有辦法坐起來寫信⋯⋯」說急了喘不過氣的金髮少年費力地捉著對方的手，「我也好久沒畫畫，我請Peggy替我買車票，說什麼也要⋯⋯」又喘了喘氣，Steve才又能開口，「和你過生日⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯你為什麼要到紐約來，波士頓不可以嗎⋯⋯和我一起去英國好嗎？我們兩個一起，還是去歐洲，去得遠遠的。」

 

Bucky笑了，輕撫著少年抓著自己的手，「別想那麼多⋯⋯好好休息吧，還要我念故事給你聽嗎？Steve？」

Steve皺著眉，「Bucky⋯⋯」

「噓⋯⋯」伸手試圖按平Steve眉間的皺摺，褐髮少年笑了，「Steve，你現在在這裡了，我們有好多時間可以說話，你先休息好嗎？我保證明天我會早早回來，屆時你想說什麼都可以慢慢說，我們先讓你的燒退下來，閉上眼、睡一覺。」

在一陣安撫之下，金髮少年才真的聽話，把沉重的眼皮垂了下來。

Bucky則是在少年入睡後，翻遍自己口袋想湊出明日敲電報回康拉德的費用。

 

***

 

Steve清醒的時候手下壓了一張Bucky留給他的字條，告訴他Bucky去工作了，而桌上有麵包和水留作Steve的早餐，Steve囫圇吞棗的把麵包吞了下去，他感覺自己周身的熱度退了下來，明明舟車勞頓會加重他的病情才對，但是看到Bucky讓他的精神都好了起來。

他從桌邊站起身，找到了自己的提袋，從裡頭找出了一大本素描本，還有零零散散的一些錢幣和鈔票，最重要的是有個小包裹，裡頭準備的是一個鹹派，還有一塊火腿，是他為慶祝Bucky的生日準備的好東西，其他的則是盤算著可以用錢去買。

Bucky和他想像的一樣，穿著白襯衫和吊帶長褲，屋子裡外也收拾得乾乾淨淨的，一點也沒有改變，過去的三個月自己的妄想都是多餘的，Bucky一直是這個樣子，不可能變的。

Steve坐到桌邊藉著陽光開始畫起了Bucky屋裡的一切，書桌上的紋路、煤油燈的形狀、蠟燭燒成的蠟堆、掛在牆上的外套、整齊排列的書籍，過去三個月沒有Bucky的空白，Steve小心一筆又一筆地添補上去。

他覺得他可以和Bucky一樣在紐約生活，租一個Bucky隔壁的小房間，他可以替報紙畫畫，然後平常到碼頭去寫生，晚上和Bucky一起吃晚餐再互道晚安。  
畫得累了，他覺得自己好像有些喘，於是喝了一口水為免惡化躺回床上休息。

日正當中時Bucky回到屋裡，抱著一袋食物還有一些藥水，他沒空和Steve說上太多話，只是滿意地走到床邊替Steve拉高了被子，連聲叮嚀要他別起來，垂首翻閱了一些Steve早上的素描，笑著將素描本擱上書架。

「你等等得把午餐都吃下去。」Bucky好聲道，「我下午很快回來，別爬起來畫畫。」

「Bucky，今天是你的生日⋯⋯」

「是的，你送我這麼大的禮物，我能不知道嗎？」Bucky有些不滿地揉亂了對方的頭髮，「我只想要你好好地待在家裡養病，好不容易身體才比前年好了一點，不可以得意忘形。」

「可是你那麼遠。」Steve輕道，「Bucky，我們從來沒有分得那麼遠過。」

「我知道⋯⋯但我們總歸必須分開的⋯⋯你要去英國了。」Bucky將手從他的頭上移開，「我在這裡的工作⋯⋯」談不上很好，不過最糟的感覺也因為Steve突然來到沖淡了不少，「答應我Steve，別再這樣了，我真的很怕失去你。」

「那就和我一起去英國，求你，Bucky，哪裡都可以寫作的，到處都有故事，我們甚至⋯⋯等我長大以後，我們可以去西印度群島，去看Barnes夫人家的莊園，還可以⋯⋯」

捂住金髮少年激動不已的唇，Bucky露出無奈的神情，以額頭抵著對方的確認對方臉上的燥紅是因為語氣的激動而非病態的高熱，「回來再說，Steve，你現在需要的就是把蘋果和麵包以及那幾顆櫻桃都吃下去，這已經是我能找到最好的水果了，吃完就休息，我很快回來。」

「Bucky，我想住在你的隔壁⋯⋯我不會妨礙你工作⋯⋯」

「你當然不會。」Bucky幾乎要歎氣了，手一鬆開對方就說個不停，「不准再說話，先睡一下，醒了再吃，等等我回來再帶點甜點給你，你先睡。」

Steve不甘願地閉上眼，Bucky又在屋裡頭忙碌了一陣，接著才又開門離去。

 

等到Steve再睜開眼的時候，他見到Bucky在地上鋪了一塊毯子，大概是打算晚上的時候在那裡打地鋪，Steve反覆想著不能讓Bucky睡地板，但又不敢讓Bucky和他擠在一塊，怕自己有什麼病到時候害得Bucky染上。

坐到桌邊把午餐一如早餐一般掃進胃裡，Steve環顧屋裡，找到了兩個盤子，把自己包裹裡的好東西都倒出來放上了桌面，看著Bucky空了的水壺，他也不顧水壺的重量，抱起了水壺就往外頭走，見人便問裝水的地方在哪，對方好心給他指了一樓，於是他又踏上了裝水之路。

等到帶著水壺回到四樓時Steve已經累得一身是汗，拿起昨晚的毛巾，他將身上的汗水快快擦乾，又喝了一口水，好讓自己喘過氣來。等到他坐定在床上的時候，對自己沒有因此發熱不適感到由衷的愉快，他原來沒有自己想像的那麼沒用。

接著他聽見飛快趕至門口的腳步聲，走進來的Bucky有些怒氣，「⋯⋯剛剛我的鄰居告訴我你下樓裝水？我讓你休息你哪個字不明白？」

「我不舒服的話我會休息，但是如果我好端端的為什麼不能去裝水？」Steve理直氣壯地回答，「Bucky，我裝好了水，我現在也很好，沒有氣喘、沒有發熱，我是可以、也負擔得起這樣的勞動，我比你想像的強壯。」

「因為看你經歷死亡的人並不是你。」Bucky沒有大吼，只是沉著語調開口，「更何況你遠在紐約，如果你有什麼三長兩短，那都會是我的錯。」  
「我不會讓任何人責怪你，那是我自己——」

「誰會責怪我？」Bucky截斷他的話，轉過身看著桌上自己最喜歡的鹹派，嘆了一口氣，「除了我自己以外，你以為還有誰能責怪我。」找了自己唯一的一套餐具出來遞給了Steve，「給你叉子，我用刀子，把派分了吧。」

「我剛剛吃完了午餐，你吃，是你的生日禮物。」Steve很堅持不肯動手。

「我的生日禮物是你。」Bucky低頭吻了一下Steve的頭頂，「有我最好的朋友的陪伴，派算什麼？火腿又算什麼，你難道還不懂嗎？」

「那我不夠讓你為了我去英國嗎？」Steve追問，「進修不會很久，我保證會學得很快，兩年，最多兩年，我們就會回來。」

Bucky差不多能確定Steve真正來這裡的原因就是為了要他答應去英國。

這卻偏偏是他無法答應的唯一一件事，「Steve，富家公子們一起去海外求學常有耳聞，問題是，我們家並不富裕，就算我想要和你去，那麼所有的開銷勢必變成我父母的一筆負擔，假使戰爭結束了，也許他們穩定下來可以有些積蓄，我怎麼能讓他們把這些錢都花費在我身上？我還有弟弟們，他們都要念書——」

「那些錢我都可以幫你出，Bucky——」

「什麼樣的朋友會讓他的朋友替他花費這麼大一筆金額？」Bucky輕聲解釋，「你沒有看不起我的家世和我做朋友，別人認為你不顧世俗階級，卻會認為我是攀附權貴。」

「你不是——」

「只有你覺得我不是是不夠的。」人總是活在別人的目光下，費力掙扎，「Steve，作為你的朋友，我如此愛你，我希望你能夠過上適合你的生活，進修學畫、遇到好對象結婚，也許不是每件事我都能夠陪同在旁，但是我希望你能夠過上這樣看似平庸卻幸福的生活，我們都知道以你的健康狀況來看，這樣的幸福已經是——」

「我不需要這些，Bucky，倘若沒有你在身邊我覺得這些都沒有意義。」

Bucky失笑，「難道我還得在旁邊給你出主意追求女孩子嗎？Peggy Carter——」

「我不想追求女孩子，Bucky。」Steve望著好友那雙湖水綠的眼睛，「我不想，我想要的只有你，與其要我結婚，我只想和你在一起。」

把自己垂到額前的髮挽回了耳後，Bucky裝作沒聽懂那句話的意思，輕聲回應，「Steve，男人都該成家立業的，誰能和自己的朋友在一起一輩子不結婚呢？」

「我對你⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

Bucky低下頭，輕輕地吻了對方的臉頰，「別，Steve，別再說下去了，我們吃晚餐好嗎？」

Steve捧住他的臉，直直地望進那雙回避他的雙眼，「Bucky⋯⋯」

 

「我打電報給Rogers先生了。」Bucky緩緩地和Steve四目相接，「最遲明天馬車就會來接你。」

「為什麼——」

「因為我希望你健健康康地活著，因為我不希望你再次在我的面前瀕死⋯⋯」


	3. Chapter 3

大概是因為賭氣，Steve接近傍晚時又發起燒來，並用盡氣力不配合Bucky的照顧。

Bucky把薄荷膏放在床邊，心忖自己得到樓下燒一壺水準備，他把手插在腰旁歎氣，「你抹點膏藥讓自己舒服一點好嗎？就算不讓我照顧你，你也要自己照顧自己。」

摸到自己褲子口袋裡還有一盒東西，想起那來路不明的藥物，Bucky匆匆從口袋裡掏了出來隨手擺到書架上，Steve看了一眼那盒膏藥，只當那是新買的薄荷膏。

就在Bucky離開去燒水以後，雖然和他嘔氣，Steve也不會拿自己的性命開玩笑，於是依言拿起床邊的薄荷膏抹在自己的額頭和胸口，但本來就所剩無幾的膏藥一下就見底。

Steve忍著熱度爬起身，從書架上取下了另外一盒。

那膏藥的氣味很香甜，和薄荷不一樣，Steve沒多想，一樣在自己的頸項還有胸口抹開，只是不稍片刻他便感覺到這個膏藥的藥效與薄荷膏不同。

Steve沒有機會去試那些僕人口耳相傳的穢事，他的身下從來沒有像園丁的兒子或是車伕的兒子互相用粗俗的俚語描述過那樣——勃起——為此祖父也曾問過家庭醫生，確認只是因為身體太過虛弱緣故，應該一切正常。

這個藥物，無論它是什麼，它讓Steve感覺到周身一股熱潮往下腹聚集，熱得難以忍受，Steve本來就高的體溫此時更是熱到難以復加。

 

Bucky回到屋裡的時候，就見到Steve整個人抱成一團，蜷縮在床上。

「Steve？」他把熱水擱下，趕緊來到Steve身邊，伸手摸了摸Steve的頸項，那股溫度高得不正常，「你還好嗎？這⋯⋯」

「Bucky⋯⋯」Steve費力地解釋，「那個藥膏⋯⋯」

褐髮少年皺眉，什麼藥膏？接著他看到一旁那只小鐵盒，「 你拿它來抹？」

「那不是藥膏⋯⋯」Steve咬了咬牙，「⋯⋯你要它做什麼？」比起自己身上發作的藥效，他更在意褐髮少年怎麼會有這個東西。

「就是一個朋友消遣我的東西，我根本⋯⋯」Bucky安撫著撫過Steve緊繃的脊椎，「Steve你得放鬆讓我看看你那裡不舒服。」

「下體⋯⋯」Steve不知道怎麼描繪，抓住Bucky的手不住顫抖，「那裡硬了，好像它⋯⋯」

Bucky的健康狀態一直無虞，他當然知道那是怎麼一回事，也終於知道了Riley口中的藥效為何，本性不喜歡男人的Riley想要享受這種快感，當然得要靠藥物催情，不然只會噁心罷了，看來Riley是把追問內情的Bucky當成了同好中人。

「讓我幫你Steve⋯⋯」Bucky輕輕地安撫著Steve的肩膀讓他放鬆，「我用手幫你做一次，接著你自己照著做，如果你覺得那裡很不舒服的話⋯⋯」

Steve不知道該怎麼讓Bucky替他做，他掙扎拉緊自己的褲頭，不想讓對方見他這般狼狽。

「沒事的，很快就會好的，你只要放輕鬆。」Bucky怕這樣的高熱會讓Steve病得更重，顧不得Steve的掙扎，他探出手，拉開了Steve褲子上的拉鏈，探進了裡頭，再透過內褲方便小解的縫隙碰上正挺起的性器，用手毫不避諱地就握了上去圈著摩擦。

Bucky略帶涼意的手讓Steve瞬間覺得舒緩許多，隨著Bucky的動作，Steve費力地喘氣。

不用多久Steve就感覺到下方灼熱的部位噴出了一些液體，那些液體粘黏在貼身衣褲上不太舒服，Steve用手拉了拉自己的褲頭，一旁的Bucky知道繃著衣物一定很難受，也就用乾淨的手替喘不過氣的Steve脫下下半身的衣物。

然而並不是這樣一下用手發洩出來以後Steve的高熱就緩解了，他下身的物事不過微微垂頭，很快又昂起恢復方才藥效發作的全貌。

 

Bucky小時候見過Steve的下身，在他們都還小的時候，他們曾經同處一室更衣。但自Steve從猩紅熱病中痊癒以來，Steve幾乎足不出戶，在屋裡都穿得全副武裝，別說裸露下半身了，Bucky連他的鎖骨都很少看過，不知是藥效還是Steve真的還是有在發育，他下身的尺寸並不像身高一樣瘦小。

看Steve喘得費力，怕對方的心臟無法負荷，Bucky想知道怎麼樣能讓那個部位消停下來，顧不得顏面問題，他起身硬著頭皮去敲了隔壁那男人的房門。

對方沒有多久就開了門，Bucky如實說了現在的情形，對方只是蹙著眉頭。原以為對方不願意解釋藥效，就在Bucky幾乎要放棄時，對方終於開口給了建議，「你用嘴⋯⋯或者是用你後面⋯⋯刺激給得大，藥效就過去得快。」

後面？Bucky愣了愣，接著那個男人回到了屋裡，再出來時遞給了他另外一瓶物品，「倒出來，把裡面的東西放到你的後面去，讓裡面那些東西流出來，清乾淨以後再倒一點進去然後讓他插進去，通常這裡的效果最好，夠緊。」

Bucky聽得臉像火燒一樣紅了起來，但還是吶吶地道謝，接過瓶子回到屋裡。

他還是決定先用嘴，於是他蹲在床邊探向前，沒有一點預警張開了嘴就把Steve的性器含到嘴裡，為了不讓牙齒刮到柱體表面，Bucky大多數的時間都用舌頭去擋在柱體和牙齒之間，變得好像來回在舔Steve的性器一樣。

Steve抬眼從枕頭那一側看向Bucky，本來他完全不知道底下那股溫暖的潮濕感從何而來，直到他看見Bucky正在用嘴巴替他套弄著挺起的陰莖。

Bucky試著用嘴模擬手的動作，但是嘴要自由移動如手一般還是有難度，思及對方剛才說了要夠緊，Bucky決定要收緊雙唇，好增加對對方物事的刺激，幾次下來，他感覺到柱體上的血管不斷地跳動，覺得應該是高潮即將到來，他更賣力地收緊雙唇。

那些液體毫無預警地噴發在他的嘴裡，Bucky根本沒來得及退開，一股腥味灌入了口中。

Steve無意識地呻吟了一聲，Bucky以為自己弄痛他了，嚥下嘴裡的東西趕忙鬆開口，用衣袖擦了擦嘴角，起身坐到了Steve的身邊，檢查Steve的情況，「怎麼了⋯⋯我哪裡弄痛你⋯⋯」

Steve水藍色的眼睛充滿霧氣，他沒有痛，只覺得Bucky的嘴裡好溫暖，但是那些東西Bucky怎麼能吞下去？他有好多話想要和Bucky說，可是快感一波一波襲來，他光呼吸都費力了，哪裡還有辦法把話或是字從嘴裡說出來。

Bucky見Steve的下體好像歇了一些，身上高熱也降了一點，知道嘴應該足以舒緩藥效，於是伏下身又替Steve做了一次，這次高潮來得更快，而Steve的熱氣也散得快了許多，這次Bucky沒再把Steve的精液吞下，他低頭吐在毛巾上頭，伸手又拿了乾淨毛巾將Steve汗溼的身體都擦了一遍，再用被單將Steve出過大汗正在降溫的身體包住，避免著涼。

Steve在這三趟宣洩下用盡氣力，很快就陷入沉睡。

 

此時忙了一個傍晚的Bucky終於能夠靠著床沿緩緩坐下，瞪著那瓶鄰居給他的藥物，回想著對方說過的那些話，先洗過一次之後再放進去，之後就能夠準備好讓賁然大物進到那個狹小的甬道裡嗎？可是那裡根本不是用來做這種事的地方，身為外科醫生之子，Bucky對人體構造也有一定的常識，男人沒有那種構造。

他⋯⋯

Bucky望著方才替Steve用嘴解放時自己也有了反應的下身，他尷尬地看了一眼床上的金髮少年，轉過頭，他又困惑地看著那瓶藥物好半晌。

他的反應並不是來自於藥物，只是來自他對Steve誠實的欲望，他想要Steve，儘管他並不知道他想要的是什麼⋯⋯

站起身，Bucky走到了桌邊，把那只瓶子打了開來，和藥膏的馨甜不同，這瓶物品沒有氣味，摸起來像是油液，他依言沿著股縫倒了下去，然後在洞口的地方稍稍用手指擋了一下讓液體流了進去，接著他躲到了書桌之後，想讓裡頭的液體流出來，不過整天沒怎麼進食的他裡頭沒有什麼東西，接著他用手指又放了一點進去，才將手指探到深一點的地方，他前方的性器就濡濕了內褲一塊，Bucky不敢再更深入，喘了喘氣，他改用手在前方自瀆，很快宣洩出來。

緩過氣後他輕輕地將瓶口拴上，放上書櫃的內層，想著等等還給鄰居。

床上的Steve臉色眼下倒是出人意表的正常，Bucky不禁無奈地笑了。不管怎麼樣，Steve沒再發燒，身體也都正常就好，他不在乎必須為Steve再做一次方才的那些事。

 

「我愛你，親愛的，但你真正應該問的不是我願不願意和你去歐洲⋯⋯」Bucky撥了撥Steve稍微汗溼的金髮，用手背蹭掉了上頭的汗珠，「你該問的是你自己，你知不知道兩個男人相愛是被上帝所不允許的？又知不知道我和你不會有任何結果⋯⋯」

他吻了Steve的額央，再吻了對方因熟睡微啟的唇。

「你會去英國或法國，而我會在這裡，但你不用擔心，我的心永遠都是你的，永遠。」

 

***

 

Steve是被家裡的僕人擾醒的，他們正七手八腳地試著不驚擾他把他抱起，儘管不大成功。

床的一旁站著的是眉頭深鎖的祖父以及隨侍的家庭醫師，屋裡沒有Bucky的蹤影，Steve不由得慌張起來，掙扎著問：「Bucky呢？」

「James去工作了。」老者皺著眉，「Steve，你這樣會給他添麻煩，他得工作，不可能像小的時候那樣天天守著你。」

這些不是Steve關心的事，昨天晚上他和Bucky⋯⋯Bucky用他的嘴⋯⋯他⋯⋯

他需要和Bucky見上一面，他有好多的話想要問Bucky，他想要知道Bucky的想法，Bucky對他一定也是有一樣的感覺，那種彼此傾心、終其一生非君莫屬的感覺，他所想要的一切都是——他想要吻的人、每天能夠擁抱的人、想要見到他快樂的人、能和他進行最親密的行為就像昨晚那些事的人——都是Bucky。

「我很好⋯⋯事實上我不能再更好了⋯⋯」Steve覺得自己沒有發燒，也不像平常疲憊，「我希望能夠見Bucky一面再走，爺爺，我需要和Bucky說話，昨天晚上我對他做了很失禮的事，如果不能夠見到他，或是當面和他道歉——」

但老者早有準備地從懷裡掏出一封信，上頭有著Steve熟悉的字跡，「James留了一封信給你，他說要你回家再看，要你別在意昨天晚上的事，那只是一場意外，以後都不會再發生了，他希望你一切都好，隨時歡迎你在健康無虞的情況下和他在紐約見面。」

一場意外？Steve愣了下，他知道是因為藥物，但不管是不是因為藥，他們兩個之間都有過那樣的接觸，對Steve來說這不是可以用意外一字能概括的。

「而且只怕你現在也趕不上和James見面的機會了，他說想和捕鯨船出去走走，現在人可能已經到船上去了。」老者讓僕人把Steve給抱緊了，「Dustin醫師檢查過，你現在的確沒有發燒，但至於有沒有落下進一步的病根，我們只有之後才知道了。」

捕鯨船？Steve睜大了眼，怎麼可以？捕鯨船很危險，除了要到遠洋，先不提能不能夠捕到鯨魚，在惡劣的海相裡船能不能夠回來都還是問題，「爺爺，你不能讓他去捕鯨船，他如果⋯⋯那Barnes太太和Barnes先生知道嗎？」

「他已經十六歲了，他可以自己做決定。」老者當然知道捕鯨船的危險，「你該學會尊重他，Steve，你的所作所為不能夠只是照你自己的意願決定，必須要考慮到他人的想法，你愈愛的人就愈應該要尊重他們，以James來說，先不提你莽撞地來找他這件事有多麼的失禮，你帶給他的困擾、工作上的不便，你太不把這些事情當一回事了。」

「⋯⋯我不想要其他的人和我一起去英國。」Steve最終只能說出這句話，他不認為像祖父一般那麼虔誠的人會樂於聽見他對Bucky的感情，「⋯⋯Bucky可以過得更好。」

「你何以覺得James現在過得不好？」老者歎氣，懷裡揣著的是Steve溜出門以後店裡員工送來的另外一封信，「他工作上頭很受到肯定。」

Steve無法解釋，對他而言，他覺得Bucky需要的不是一份工作，他喜歡Bucky的創作，喜歡那些騎士和噴火龍的故事、也喜歡森林和女巫的故事，但他更喜歡的是Bucky坐在他的床邊、或者是攬著他的肩膀，一次又一次地從上一次中斷的地方重新說起故事的模樣。

他喜歡Bucky，比起之前很懵懂地想要待在最靠近Bucky的那種想法、比起守候在Bucky身旁的那種想法，他如今才更明確地知道他想要的並不僅止於此，他想要Bucky的一切。

「他不能上捕鯨船⋯⋯爺爺拜託你⋯⋯做點什麼⋯⋯」

「Steve⋯⋯」

「要是他沒有回來⋯⋯」瘦小的少年緊緊抓著困住他的僕人的肩頭，「我無法承受。」

老Rogers嘆了口氣，「帶少爺上馬車，我另外從這裡叫馬車去碼頭。」

被帶上馬車的Steve一直想要掙扎著從後窗往外看，劇烈的掙扎讓他幾度喘不過氣，僕人們在一旁也不知道該做什麼阻止他，只得輕手輕腳地將他拉下讓他休息。

 

老Rogers趕到碼頭的時候Bucky正站在港邊看捕鯨船出港，見到對方趕來的身影，Bucky有些緊張，自從昨晚以後，他不由得在見到對方時感到羞愧，但老Rogers趕來很可能代表有壞事發生，「——Rogers先生，Steve都好嗎？」

「你沒跟船離開。」老Rogers有些訝異，「我還以為得要請他們在前頭攔住船。」

「是啊，船上有⋯⋯」Bucky搔了搔頭，「船上有違法的黑奴⋯⋯我沒有辦法⋯⋯」

「廢奴令的擁護者是嗎？」老者微笑，接著垂下眼簾，「但願我也可以像你們家一樣。」

「父親說這全然是個人選擇，當然，他相信人皆生而平等⋯⋯」一個說出口都顯得荒唐的說法，看看他們所處的環境，根本不存在真的平等，難道廢奴令普行以後，平等就能到來嗎？無奈之餘，他沒忘關心金髮少年一句，「Steve都好嗎？」

「還吵著要你和他去英國，這個孩子不懂事，這麼多年多虧有你照顧他。」老者不由得嘆了一聲長氣，「這麼多年來，要他一下適應沒有你的生活也的確是有些為難他，我一直以為他平靜接受了，沒有想到他居然能讓Carter小姐去替他買車票，讓女孩子去車站拋頭露面⋯⋯」

不知道該怎麼接續關於Peggy Carter的話題，母親的信上說過Rogers家很喜歡她，三個被她教導過的弟弟也很愛戴她，想必是個很有辦法的女孩。Bucky靜靜地看著自己的鞋尖。

「我想送Steve到溫暖一點的地方去靜養，現在局勢慢慢在穩定下來，我希望他身體能夠更健康一些，不然也不可能捱得過去英國的船程。」老者拍拍眼前少年的肩膀，「Steve的姑姑，我的小女兒嫁去了南方的城鎮，我希望他在那裏能夠強壯起來，不要再給你添麻煩。」

Bucky微笑，「那些都是小事⋯⋯Rogers先生，真的。」

「我想大概會在他十七歲左右送他出去吧，屆時如果你想要同行，我永遠是歡迎的。」

「Rogers先生⋯⋯」

「Steve可以很頑固，我們都很清楚。」老Rogers先生有些無可奈何開口：「他不會那麼容易放棄。我沒有跟你說過，Joseph年輕時也是和他一個樣子，想要做什麼就非得做到不可，比較不一樣的是Joseph有夠好的體能去做這些事，我要他不准去義大利，他還是去了義大利，後來娶了孩子的母親回來，你還記得他們嗎？」他撫了撫手下的拐杖，「我常常想念他們。」

「我記得，Rogers夫人教會我彈鋼琴還有她做的那種加了香料的麵包。」Bucky微笑，他當然記得Steve的雙親是多麼好的人，「我也想念他們。」

「Steve和你有這麼多共同的回憶，你等於是他的家人，我也把你看作是我的孫子。」老Rogers再次撐起拐杖走了起來，「在紐約過得不開心的話，回到康拉德吧，就算是教堂的文職也好、哪裡也好，我可以給你找個工作。」

「我想待在紐約試試。」這次出乎自己意料之外，他竟脫口說出自己想留在紐約，「我有個不成熟的夢想，我想當作家。」說完覺得有點不好意思的他尷尬地垂下了頭，「在這裡雖然還不能寫我想寫的東西，但總有一天——」

「——你的夢想會成真的。」老者對他和藹地笑了笑，攬過他的肩膀，「你有才華。」

 

老Rogers留了一些紙鈔給他，無論他怎麼推拒，老人家還是把錢塞給了他。要他放假就回到康拉德來，只是Bucky從來沒聽說過關於假期的事，到復活節時碼頭空蕩蕩的沒船也沒人，Bucky才第一次知道什麼叫做假期。

南北戰事沒多久後也正式告終，但復活節籠罩在戰後凋敝的陰影之下，Bucky手上若不是有那筆老Rogers塞給他的錢，他也無法買下高昂的車票回到家鄉和家人團聚。

Steve此時已被送往南方，近幾年北方愈來愈冷的氣候的確不適合Steve生活，Bucky想了許久，推猜Steve看完他的信後可能會有的反應，決定再多給Steve一些時間思考，他自己也好好地冷靜下來把那些情愫深藏在心底。

 

使誰都不至於行差踏錯，亦不至於罪孽深重。

 

***

 

Steve在南方沒有多久就收到了一封Bucky從波士頓寫給他的信。紐約變得混亂許多，有些物品船家乾脆運往更北的波士頓，Pierce也就派他去波士頓，讓他除了寫船運，還要他偶而寫寫名人們的八卦、哪戶人家怎麼分遺產。Bucky在信裡寫說這些事窮極無聊，但是商店的老闆娘卻告訴他她很喜歡他寫的趣聞專欄，讓他有些啼笑皆非。

Steve不知道自己該回什麼，他手裡還拿著那封Bucky在紐約留給他的信，桌上擺著的是Bucky談笑風生卻避而不談那晚的這封信。他覺得自己像被撕裂成了兩半，南方明媚的陽光也無法驅走他的痛苦。他坐在窗前，緊緊將頭靠在自己的手上。

在紐約的那封信這樣寫著：

Steve，這一切都是意外，是藥讓你產生如斯反應，並不是你的錯，我希望你這樣記得。對於我在你身上做的事情，雖然是為了解除藥效，但無疑還是觸犯了上帝所不允許的罪惡，甚至違反了麻州的法律，我希望你能夠原諒我所犯下的罪。倘若不能，那我可以接受我們的友情如此劃下句點，但要是你能夠原諒我，請讓我繼續寫信給你，你是我最重要的摯友。無論如何，我仰賴你的友情，也看重你的友情，希望你能夠原諒我的罪。我也會請求上帝的原諒，就算得到你的原諒，我也會與你保持距離，但願我的罪惡不會需要你來承擔後果。

 

意外和罪惡。

Steve靜靜地看著那些字，想著Bucky漂亮的眼睛和微笑的唇形，對於他們之間的感情、對於兩個男人之間的感情，Bucky所想的就是如此，這是罪，和大多數的人一樣、和聖經上所說的一樣，兩個男人之間的愛是一種罪。

對他而言Bucky並沒有做任何事情需要他的原諒，Bucky只是又一次地拯救了他。

不同的是這一次Bucky也把他推進了深淵裡頭，因為儘管這是罪，Steve卻想要觸犯它。他不知道他該怎麼回信，要是他說他原諒了Bucky，就是否認他對Bucky的愛，他不想要像沒事一樣地回一封他在南方養病的信給Bucky，最後在信尾告訴他他原諒了Bucky，不該如此。

但如果他寫了一封信，告訴Bucky他的感受、再一次認真地讓Bucky知道他的心意，而Bucky卻選擇不再回應，他會心碎而死。

坐在書桌之前，他幾度想要下筆，卻苦尋不著開頭的詞彙。

南方溫暖的空氣讓他鮮少氣喘，姑母和姑丈鼓勵他多走動，於是他時常帶著信走過一段充滿陽光的小路，然後坐在樹蔭底下費力地想著自己的回應。他不想說原諒，因為沒有什麼需要原諒的，但他也不想要失去Bucky。往往最終他只能放下紙筆，提起身邊的炭筆和畫紙，畫下一幅又一幅眼前的景象，幾彎流水還有開闊的原野。

他選了一張素描，在後頭寫上自己唯一確定的想法：我不認為你犯了罪除非我與你同罪，我愛你，就算此後你再也不願意見我。

 

而此後他的確再也沒有收到Bucky寄來的信。

他等了一個月、又等了一個月，當時節進入到夏天迎來他十六歲生日和獨立紀念日時，Bucky也沒有捎來隻字片語，Bucky不可能會忘記他的生日，除非Bucky的確是不想再和他有任何聯繫。

對此Steve只覺得心裏空蕩蕩的。

的確，如同Peggy在信上所言，自己太過戲劇化，因為他並沒有因此而死。他和Peggy傾訴這段感情，她一直都知道他喜歡Bucky，也在信上給予他諸多安慰，終有一天Bucky會接受的，只要Bucky如Steve所言一樣是愛他的。

Steve以前很確定Bucky也愛他，但他也不禁懷疑自己是否把Bucky的陪伴錯認為是愛，也許最終一切只是他的臆想，而他因為自己的臆想失去了一個珍貴的朋友。不過Peggy卻給了他不同的想法：難道你情願保有友誼而違背自己的真心嗎？

他以為真的愛情就該如此，犧牲和奉獻。Peggy卻笑他比起婦道人家還要溫柔。

也許我沒有投票權，Peggy在信裡這樣寫道：但是絕對別想讓我和別的人分享我的丈夫。

Steve可以想見Peggy義正嚴詞地指責自己的模樣。他聽說Peggy去了紐約，在那裡認識很多朋友，但也因為她遲遲沒有婚配，卻和一群從歐洲回來被人稱作『不學無術』的那一票人廝混在一起而受到不少人指指點點。

祖父也不再在信件上問他和Peggy談得如何，只偶而捎來北方的天氣和家裡的情況。

 

Steve還是很常想起Bucky，但他已經從Bucky身上學到最珍貴的一課。

至少他誠實面對自己。

 

就算Bucky選擇結束這段友誼，至少死的時候Steve認為他無愧上帝，如果他因為愛上一個從小就在他身邊對他呵護備至且了解他至深的朋友他就必須下地獄，那麼他就該去地獄。他提筆回信給Peggy，要她自己多照顧自己，如果有機會歡迎她和她的朋友們到南方來做客。

當他終於能夠平靜接受Bucky結束這段友誼的時候，時節已經來到當年的年末。

即使在溫暖的南方冬日還是不免落雪，Steve卻訝異地發現自己竟然可以在雪地當中走上這麼長一段時間而沒有生病。姑母責備他不懂得照顧自己，急忙替他褪下因為室內爐火雪融後帶著濕意的外套。

「外套好像有點不合身，Steve是不是長高了？」姑父笑著抽著煙斗，「春天時還嫌大呢。」

姑母微笑地看著他，「那聖誕節前最好做件新衣服了。」

Steve沒有回答，只是看著自己的雙手，如果他真的變得強壯，那是不是代表流星的確有實現願望的能力？那是不是總有一天，Bucky也會如他所願和他廝守，再也不離開他？

 

聖誕節時他又畫了一張畫，小鎮上的教堂和康拉德的風格不一樣。姑母解釋是因為教派不同，Steve不懂教派的分別，他一樣和姑父姑母上教堂，神父總會朗誦一段聖經上的字句，Steve喜歡大多數裡頭的內容，那些行文關於愛與寬恕的字句都是那麼詩意且優美，同樣的這個上帝，為什麼不能夠接受男人之間也同樣具有這種愛？

他把畫布小心翼翼地卷起來，這次他用了油彩作畫，完成以後用紙包覆住畫布，請人專程送去了波士頓給Bucky，他一樣在畫布的背面寫上了自己的心意。

我愛你，Bucky，儘管你已經不再愛我，無論是愛一個朋友還是其他。

他選擇誠實地面對自己，誠如Peggy所說，如果屆時在死床上他們彼此還是以朋友相稱，也許才是真正遺憾終生。

 

他又一次度過了沒有Bucky的聖誕節，為了即將在來年滿十七歲的他，姑母在規劃春天到了以後要替他辦一系列的舞會，南方也許飽受先前戰亂所苦，姑母笑著說，但是南方有很多富裕的家庭，每個家庭都有漂亮的姑娘，Steve總會找到一個稱心如意的。

Steve卻想著他早就有一個稱心如意的了。

 

春去秋來，時序的更迭似乎好像沒有Steve想像中那麼困難，在春天的舞會上他每次都很客氣地邀請所有來參加的年輕小姐們都跳一隻舞，有幾次遇到了一些鄰近人家從歐洲回來的少爺們知道Steve之後有去歐洲的打算後紛紛祝賀他，其中不乏有人建議他到歐洲再找過婚配，很多貴族人家的小姐都像畫裡一樣漂亮。Steve笑而不答，他自己的母親就是歐洲人，看這些公子哥吹噓歐洲生活也的確很有趣，舞會上也有不少軍人受邀前來。

南北雖然和談了，但Steve也沒那麼傻在這些前任南軍面前提到自己為北軍戰死的父親。

他只說自己如果不是體格不允許，也想像軍人一樣保家衛國，盡一份心意。

他說完對方卻掛著微笑消遣他，「怎麼會？我看你體格挺好的？不想要試試看嗎？」

Steve被這麼一問，側首看向鏡裡自己，才恍然發現時光真正更迭的痕跡是在自己身上。

他已不是當年那個瘦弱的少年。

 

十七歲生日一過，他收拾了簡單的行李，擁抱了這些時候照顧他良多的僕人，一大清早就從姑母家不告而別，隻身搭上海軍的船北上從軍，堅持要來送他一程的Peggy接下了替他送信和賀禮給將要成婚的Bucky的任務。

Peggy笑著開口：「要是你活著回來，不然我們兩個結婚吧？」

Steve也笑了，伸出手給了她一個友善的擁抱，「妳會在我回來以前找到更好的對象。」

目送船離港以後，Peggy拋下了手裏那隻由Steve親手畫上矮房和圍欄的圖樣用以祝賀白頭偕老的瓷盤，只把信小心收起，她塗滿荳蔻的手心疼地撫過信封上頭工整的字跡。

「都告訴過你多少次了，別把犧牲奉獻當成了愛情，送瓷盤⋯⋯這麼傻氣？」

 

 

***

 

Bucky見到Peggy時家裡正在熱絡替他準備和Connie Springfield的婚事。

Connie是雜貨店家的女兒，每次Bucky從波士頓回來，她都會在做完禮拜後過來和他聊天，也數次邀請他到家中用餐，Bucky無法推拒去了幾次，直到有一次對方主動和他吻別，他才後知後覺地發現對方把他當成結婚的對象，而他隨母親的意思被動接受。

為了籌備婚事，他離開了在Hydra的工作，回到康拉德替鎮上的小報紙寫點故事賺錢。反正日後他的生活會被綁在雜貨店的生意上，Connie是Springfield家的獨生女，不免有點嬌氣，但Bucky沒有忘記當父親在戰場上的那段時光Springfield家總是一再接受他們家的賒帳。

總歸一句話，母親覺得兩家家世差不多，而Connie長得也堪稱漂亮，最重要的是她的確很喜歡Bucky，而Springfield家也不介意Bucky替他們管事。

「我聽說你想要改行當會計？」Peggy有些不以為然地看著忙進忙出的Springfield家的兩個僕人，「既然早這樣，何不一開始就去Rogers家的店裡？現在他們是北方第一大的營造商，要在紐約蓋超過十層的摩天大樓，都是算錢，Rogers家的生意也不差，不是嗎？」

「Connie是個好女孩。」Bucky給了遠方看向他的未婚妻一抹微笑，「我知道妳要轉交Steve的信，我也知道拒收很無禮，但我想——」

「你不知道很正常畢竟Steve連他爺爺都還沒說，但我想如果你知道了可能會改變心意。」Peggy淡然地從皮包裡抽出信，「那天只有我一個人去送他，他加入海軍，戰後海軍縮編但還是要有人到海上護衛商船驅趕海盜，如果他沒活著回來，這就是他的遺書了，你真不要看？」

Bucky飛快拿過那封信，「海軍？怎麼可能——Steve⋯⋯」

「他不再是那個瘦小的男孩了，Barnes，多虧你這些年不聞不問，他從依賴你的男孩長大了，他送自己的成年禮是從軍，如果我是你，我會認真替他的安危禱告。」Peggy回頭看了一眼院子裡的祭台，上頭有著極為漂亮的雕刻和纏繞的鮮花，「你大概想自己看信，我就不打擾你了。」

信上沒有太多的字，Bucky一眼就能把信看完，那是一首短短的詩，來自俄羅斯的詩人。

在美國，俄國文學並沒有像英、法兩國的文學那般受歡迎，這首詩是以前Steve某任家教送他的詩集裡頭摘錄下來的，Bucky也讀過，當時他覺得以詩來看這詩太淺白也太不優美了。

如今看來卻誠實地教人害怕。

 

我曾經那樣真誠、溫柔地愛過你， 只願上帝保佑，另一個人也會像我一樣愛你。

他闔上了信，走回到屋裡向母親說出了他這輩子說過最任性的話。

「我想我沒有辦法繼續完成這場婚禮，如果誓言必須出於自由意願，那我無法說謊。」

 

退婚是一場醜聞，Bucky寫過不少這樣的鬧劇，於是他把退婚的權力交回給女方，Connie堅持她可以等，畢竟她才十七歲，十九歲結婚也不嫌太遲，她願意再等他兩年。但Bucky知道她等多久都是沒有意義的，堅持讓她退婚。

父母從未見過他如此堅持，儘管知道這會賠上他們家在康拉德的名聲，他們依然依著長子的心意請對方退回婚約。因為兩人婚前見過一面，很多人開始瘋傳Carter家的Peggy才是Barnes家長子真正喜歡的人，但是Peggy卻返回紐約，沒有如謠言前來和他結婚。

退婚以後，Bucky仍在康拉德逗留，全然沒有躲開謠言的意思，如常地替家裡處理各種雜事，叮嚀弟弟們好好讀書，等到那些流長蜚短都消停了，他才重新啓程回到波士頓。

他選了波士頓一間比較嚴肅的報紙工作，負責撰寫議院的新聞，同時他也動筆寫起了屬於他自己的創作，關於一個瘦弱的農家男孩夢想要和獅心王一起東征的故事。  
故事裡，當男孩踏上征途時，他留給故鄉的朋友一首情感豐沛的詩作和一朵勿忘我。

選擇波士頓當然有Bucky的私心，波士頓有議員握有海軍的第一手消息，只是Bucky沒有從中打聽到任何有關Steve的事，這代表要不是Steve的軍艦出航以來尚未歸航過，就是那艘軍艦已經沉到海裡了。

 

在收到Steve的消息前，他先收到了家鄉的壞消息：母親打了電報來，告訴他老Rogers先生病倒了，希望他可以回康拉德一趟。  
回到康拉德，Bucky直奔隔壁的宅邸，老人家雖然沒有即刻性命上的安危，但是家庭醫師也坦承老Rogers已經不可能恢復像先前那般日理萬機了。

「我希望你能夠暫時像小時候替我處理事情，James，除了Steve以外，我只能信任你了。」老者拍了拍他的手，「事實上我也只能信任你了⋯⋯Steve連水泥長什麼樣子大概都不知道吧？你不一樣，你去見識過世面⋯⋯」

「Steve從海軍回來以後會比我更優秀，他是見識過世界的人。」笑著替老人家區分了一下信件和電報，Bucky努力不要在提到Steve時顫抖，自Steve從軍以後已經過了一年時光，無論是努力在港口或是水手間打聽的Bucky、或是身為家眷的Rogers家，都沒得到過Steve任何音訊，隻字片語都沒有了更遑論電報。

「我答應過讓Steve去學畫，但是這些生意⋯⋯我不知道還能交給誰管⋯⋯」

「Rogers先生，Steve會體諒你的，他如果回來以後必然很樂意替你管理，你只需要好好休息，別擔心得太多了。」他能做得也只有替老人家處理一些雜務，營造業他根本不了解，「他很快就會回來。」

陪在老Rogers身邊時Bucky繼續寫著他未完的故事。筆下的男孩長成少年後成為獅心王的肱骨，獅心王離世以前把他的寶劍和遺物交給了少年，要少年接續他的遺志，繼續十字軍東征的志業。少年在異鄉接過了象徵成為君王的權杖，想念的卻是故鄉的麥田，他不知道應該繼續東去，還是應該要回到故鄉，為此，他不斷在法蘭西的草原上徘徊。

Bucky停下筆，聽著夜裡門外安靜的風聲，一度他以為聽見了車輪滾動的聲音，但最後只是錯覺。雖然已近深夜，他還是再次點起煤油燈，從二樓的書房走下樓，巡視了屋裡外一圈。僕人房一片寂靜，就算是下人們也需要休息，Bucky雖然蒙他們喊一聲Barnes少爺，卻從不覺得自己高於他們，說穿了他也只是替Rogers家做事，從往至今皆是。

打開門，他佇立在冬夜裡，眺望著遠方教堂的尖塔。第一次開始害怕Steve的船真的沉在某處的大海中，餘生留在他身邊的只剩他再也見不著的亡靈。

他開始在深夜的時候在走廊上放下他的那盞煤油燈，本來推說是自己晚上散步忘了拿進來，後來也開始接受僕人留給他一盞好掛在走廊上。

有天夜裡他怎麼也寫不出更多的故事，只得草草地將信件們看過一遍，擱在了盒子裡頭等著過些時間處理。想起傍晚時僕人替門口的燈添了油，但他還沒空把燈點上，放下桌上的所有雜事，他匆匆地走下樓，在逐漸增強的風雪裡打開了厚重的木門。

 

門外佇立著一個男人，和他差不多體型，身上套著一件深色軍大衣，背上背著一個行囊。

舉起煤油燈的他想將對方看仔細，「有事嗎？這裡是Rogers家，請問——」

「我知道這裡是我家，但你竟然也在這裡⋯⋯」男人脫下頭上的軍帽，在昏黃搖晃的燈光映照下，Bucky終於能將他看個仔細，雖然體型高大了許多，但的確是Steve，「就連我最瘋狂的夢裡⋯⋯我也不曾想過還能在我的家門裡見到你。」

 

男人伸出手攬住了Bucky的肩，低下頭深深地吻住了他的雙唇。

 

「無論付出什麼代價⋯⋯我絕對不會再讓你離開，你做好準備了嗎？」


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky沒有回答那個近乎威脅的問題，事實上這個當口他所能做的只有緊緊抱住眼前他曾害怕會永遠失去的人。他萬分慶幸自己照Peggy所言每天禱告對方的平安歸來，此刻他無法隱藏他的喜悅，無論Steve說了什麼，他不在乎也不想爭辯，只要這個人還活著他別無所求。

Steve被對方緊緊抱住，懷裡嗅到的全是熟悉的氣息。Bucky待在屋裏時坐得一向很靠近火爐，不是因為怕冷，而是為了方便添柴替當年體弱的自己調高屋裡溫度，所以Bucky的髮稍總有一股淡淡的焦味。在對方的頸項上深吸了一口氣，他雖然訝異雪夜裡頭對方單薄的衣物，卻忍不住衝動低頭細細地吻起對方正因為寒冷泛著疙瘩的肌膚。

Bucky知道自己被吻了，有那麼一瞬間他知道他應該要推開Steve，但他無法辦到。

而後他很快發現他其實也辦不到，一來Steve至少與他平高、二來Steve的肩膀厚得多，是從軍還是因為南方的氣候與佳餚鍛鍊出來的他不清楚，但是肯定是比鎮日坐在屋裏寫稿工作的自己來得結實。Steve的吻永無止盡，不止在頸項甚至移轉到他的臉頰和耳際。

「我的朋友⋯⋯我以為我再也不會見到你了⋯⋯」Steve低喃，「Bucky，如果你討厭我，你必須要開始學會容忍我因為我不會讓你有機會⋯⋯」

「我不討厭你，Steve，我留著你的畫，一直都留著。」Bucky低聲回應，他沒有這樣吻過任何人，也沒有被這樣吻過，他緊緊抓著手下呢絨大衣，晃動的燈光下看不出來是深藍還是漆黑的色澤襯出他格外蒼白的膚色，「我也以為我再也見不到你了，沒有任何音訊，你知道爺爺他病倒了⋯⋯你一點音訊也沒有⋯⋯他非常需要你⋯⋯」

「我上岸後收到你的電報就趕回來了。」Steve低吻了幾下對方的耳朵，沒有告訴對方他其實喜歡聽見Bucky喊自己的祖父作爺爺的稱呼，「我連夜趕回來，我知道遠不夠快，只是有你在這裡⋯⋯我知道你在這裡，你不會讓他老人家失望的。」

Bucky感覺到自己被吻的耳朵微微發熱，在冷空氣裡格外明顯，他喜歡Steve，而他的身體誠實地做出反應，他也沒有能力去考慮適當還是不適當的問題。

「進去再說，你穿得太少了⋯⋯」Steve拉開一些距離看著對方身上的白衫和敞開的領口，「屋裡柴火都足夠嗎？你穿得這麼少要是著涼了怎麼辦？」

「難道我變成你了嗎？」Bucky微笑，「你現在能擔心別人著涼了？」

「我只擔心你而已Bucky。」Steve攬住對方的肩膀，「我好很多了，南方的天氣還有姑母不停給我的吃各種食物，玉米餅還有雞肉，南方菜非常好吃，他們說是法式風味，我不知道是不是真的。然後軍隊、西印度群島，Bucky，那裡真的很漂亮，我去了牙買加還有馬丁尼克島，我們追一艘海盜船，後來遇上了英國的軍艦⋯⋯」走進到屋裡，Steve看著對方伸過手替他拂去雪花和拉起外套解開鈕扣的動作，「我想帶你去看看，要是你喜歡我們可以住在那裡。」

他沒有提海上遇到的颶風，也沒有提接二連三過世的同袍，當然更沒有提他是為什麼被困在馬丁尼克用他蹩腳的法文試著請人替他去替船上快要病死的其他人找醫生。傷寒幾乎殺死船上所有的士兵，Steve得以倖免，但也因為照顧船上的病人累得不成人樣。困在馬丁尼克的四個月他試著想要請一些商船送消息回去，只因軍情優先使得他沒能託人送封信回家。

Bucky想要去請女傭替Steve準備一些吃的，但Steve拉住他的手不讓他離開。

「你不餓嗎？」Bucky有些擔心地碰了下Steve的臉頰，他不知道比起之前Steve是胖了還是瘦了，因為他見過的那個Steve絕對比眼前的人來得更瘦小，「我替你切一些麵包？」

Steve不餓，見到他心愛的人他沒有任何饑餓的感覺，他想過會見到Bucky，只是不是在他自己家裡，也許是在Bucky新婚的寓所。但他已經注意到對方的手指上沒有婚戒，儘管那是在他吻了對方之後才注意到的，「你沒結婚，Bucky，Springfield小姐呢？」

「我們不合適。」他還是試著想要離開門口，但Steve依舊沒有放開他的意思，「對方退婚了。」

「你見過Peggy嗎？」Steve低聲問，「⋯⋯我不想打擾你，所以請她送上信和我的祝福。」

「祝福？」Bucky苦笑，接著他感受到抓著他的手漸漸握緊的力道，「我收到信了。」

「Bucky，我沒有開玩笑，我不會再讓你離開我了。」如果見到那麼多同袍死在自己面前改變了什麼的話，那就是他絕對不會再浪費在所愛的人身邊任何一秒的時間，「我要你，Bucky，這個世界上我唯一想要的人，我不接受拒絕。」

Bucky沒有回答，至少今晚他辦不到拒絕這番告白，紙上的字句是一回事，親耳聽見不同，「你吃點麵包，我弄點熱茶給你，然後好好休息。明天一早等爺爺醒了，他有好多事要告訴你，你還是可以畫畫⋯⋯只是爺爺現在需要你⋯⋯他多年的事業⋯⋯」

「我知道，我不會拒絕，Bucky，我長大了，你不用擔心。」Steve舉起他們相握的手抵在唇邊，「只要你待在我的身邊，Bucky，有你幫我，就像小時候一樣，好嗎？」

他望著Steve，心底很清楚他不應該答應下來，「就像小的時候一樣⋯⋯」

「是的，Bucky，就像小的時候一樣。」側過頭找到對方的臉頰落下輕吻，「我很累了，我們去休息了好嗎？像小時候一樣，你能看著我入睡嗎？」

「你不需要我了，Steve，你已經——」

「我永遠都需要你，Bucky。」他握緊了對方的手，輕輕地帶著對方往樓梯上走去，「你可以念一些信給我聽、或是告訴我爺爺想要我幫他做些什麼，像小時候一樣和我說話。」

Bucky抬頭看著走上台階的金髮男人，理智告訴他他大可以回到隔壁自己家，雖然這幾個月他大多待在Rogers家的客房協助老Rogers先生處理公事，但是他沒有必要在今晚和Steve敘舊，理智不斷地提醒他他該要在此和Steve別過，一句晚安，其他都可以等到早上。

但他還是讓Steve拉著他上樓，Steve掠過他自己的臥房，走向隔壁 Bucky過夜的客房，Bucky垂眼看著Steve身上大衣翻動的衣襬，還有他健步如飛的深色軍靴，Steve看起來的確是不同了，遲了兩年，但還是從少年變成了男人。

走進自己睡了近三個月的客房，Steve終於鬆開了他的手，繞到他身後把房門關上。

Bucky背對著他，如果說他此刻完全沒有料想到接下來會發生什麼事，那都是謊言。

Steve脫下大衣，衣物摩擦的聲音以及柴火燃燒的聲音交錯地摩擦過Bucky的耳膜，他轉過身，把Steve手上厚重的大衣接了過去，掛在一旁的椅背之上，Steve身上是海軍軍裝，金色排扣的深藍外套，Bucky像剛才在門口替Steve解開大衣鈕扣一樣，動手替他拆開排扣。

Steve則是微微垂首吻住他，他們在沉重的呼吸間不怎麼認真地解著煩人的排扣，Bucky的動作常常被Steve的手指干擾，他不知道Steve的手究竟是想要抓住他，還是協助他加快動作，他們的呼吸和手纏成一團，他注意到Steve的視線總是盯著他看，他沒有勇氣看回去，把本來往下的視線全都落在了排扣之上，避開了吻認真地替Steve褪下外套。

Steve終於和他一樣套著一件單衣和長褲，絲質的上衣能清楚看見Steve身上肌肉的線條，Steve不只是長高而已，他的體格遠比Bucky來得好，這毋庸置疑是軍隊的功勞，只是他沒有辦法想像Steve都在軍隊裡接受了什麼訓練，拳擊還是擊劍？

Steve坐到床沿，望著他微笑。

Bucky只猶豫了幾秒鐘的時間走向他。

 

Steve將他壓在柔軟的床褥之間，吻則是亂無章法地落在他的頸項，他能夠做最好的事情就是不要呻吟。深夜的室內非常寂靜，窗外風勢變小，餘下的落雪靜得毫無聲音，如果他的聲音大過耳語，會擾醒同在二樓待命的佣人，因此，他把喘息全都埋進了Steve的髮間，Steve 短髮也許新修剪過，還帶點刺感。

Bucky本來綁在腦後的髮被Steve解開撩亂，夾在指間吻了幾下。

Steve將他的上衣從腰間扯出來，他沒有配合地讓Steve把衣服拉下，可能的話他想保留自己的上衣，於是他伸手去拉了自己的長褲，Steve也配合地幫他褪下，然後將手繞過他的身後，放在他的大腿與臀部交會之處來回撫摸。

上衣夠長蓋過了Steve愛撫他的動作，他坐起身，湊上前在Steve的胸前落上細吻，從鎖骨一直到肩膀，Steve一手就能拉掉上衣，儘管只有背後的爐火，Bucky還是能看到Steve的肩膀和腰側有著淺淺的疤痕，本來的欲望頓時冷卻了下來，他停住了Steve想要趨前吻他的動作，伸手碰了Steve的疤，「⋯⋯這是怎麼弄傷的？」

「破掉的船板翹了起來⋯⋯我站在旁邊。」Steve微笑，按住他撫摸自己的手，「沒事，小傷而已，腹部上還有被碎玻璃刺到的三道疤，都不是什麼大事，早就都好了。」

他不知道Steve為什麼笑著說這些事，一直以來Steve不知道的、也許也是永遠無法感覺到的就是Bucky深深的恐懼，恐懼他很有可能會失去Steve，不是像他在南方而自己在波士頓或家鄉的那種失去，而是現世與幽冥之間的那種失去。

Bucky抽回自己的手，但下一刻就被Steve抓過放上背側，他望著俯在自己身上的Steve，看見那雙眼底對自己的渴望，那股渴望的確和小時候等著他每天來床邊報到的眼神一模一樣，Steve誠如他所寫的字句一般愛他，沒有一個字虛假。

這也因此讓Bucky害怕。

Steve沒有給他退縮的空間，他的手繞過方才愛撫的位置，探到了Bucky身後。

Bucky知道整件事怎麼進行，畢竟有人親身對他說明過，Steve不同，只是想必上過船，當了軍人，應該不乏有人告訴他這些事，Bucky不想追問，但當Steve用唾液濡濕了自己的手指探進他的臀縫之間時他覺得自己似乎至少該抵抗一下，不是欲拒還迎，而是他不知道自己是不是真的能夠承受這一切，又或者該不該讓Steve繼續錯下去。

於是他推了一下Steve壓在他胸前的肩頭，順利地換來Steve困惑的神情。

「你⋯⋯」他張了張唇，不知道自己想要說什麼，「我們不能夠⋯⋯」

「我知道。」Steve眼中的困惑消去，換上了有些哀傷的微笑，「我知道，Bucky，我都知道，但我只希望你暫時忘記我們犯下的罪。」Steve吻上了他的唇，手繼續往深處探去，一節一節地侵入狹窄的入口，「暫時，想著我就好了。」

「Steve⋯⋯」如他所願，Bucky輕逸出低淺的呻吟和對方的名字，Steve愈是深入，愈能感受灑在他肩上的呼吸有多急促，當他的整隻手指埋入Bucky體內時，Bucky沒有呻吟，只是把額頭抵在他的肩膀上，一次又一次地深深吸氣。

「我在牙買加看到有人在賣那天晚上⋯⋯」Steve等到那些深長的吸氣平緩下來以後，才緩緩地挪動著手指，「我誤塗的藥膏⋯⋯我的朋友告訴我⋯⋯並不是有那種藥膏就好⋯⋯男人沒有人被進入就能快樂這種事⋯⋯」他試著把第二根手指也探進去，「他告訴我一些事，一開始他消遣我大概沒有興趣知道，但當我很認真請教他的時候，他倒是彆扭起來了⋯⋯」

Bucky在體內手指數目增加後加重了自己抱住Steve的力道，一方面是因為身後的不適，另一方面也是害怕，他知道最後要進來體內的東西不是手指能夠比擬的。  
Steve喜歡Bucky抱著他，低下頭他吻了又吻Bucky的唇，他的舌不斷去探索Bucky的，逼得對方無力招架，抬眼不知所措地看著他。

「我沒有什麼能夠讓你舒服的東西⋯⋯Bucky，多花點時間適應一下⋯⋯」Steve知道不可能不痛，但他想要Bucky，從他知道怎麼做以後，他沒有停過想像，他不是僧侶也不是聖人，況且他和Bucky也不是從未有過肉體接觸，這就算是罪好了，他也早就不是無辜的。

「Steve⋯⋯」他沒有什麼話能對Steve說，Bucky感覺到Steve正試著把另外兩根手指都放進去，Steve沒有打算停下，而他也無謂阻止，他只在體內異物感增大時低聲讓Steve慢一些，Steve儘管熱切地探索他，卻沒有罔顧他的感受。

最後Steve將手指撤了出來，改以身下的物事緩緩抵著入口推了進去。

Bucky覺得自己被塞滿了，尾椎的地方緊緊繃著，腿則是緊得像抽筋一樣。

他不覺得這件事最後會以快感收場，Bucky心忖，但是他沒有把任何一個和痛有關的字眼說出口，只是咬著自己的下唇，等著Steve一寸一寸地侵入。

接著Steve重新吻他，比起身下交合的行為，Bucky更喜歡Steve的吻，熱烈而溫柔。

吻讓他放鬆，他勉強可以忽略身下被頂開的部位，專注地讓自己想著如何回應Steve的吻，既不能夠貪得無厭，又要能夠繼續讓Steve一而再、捨不得離開地吻他。  
Steve當然喜歡吻他，如果可以，他的唇根本不想離開Bucky的身體表面。

只是他進入的地方熱得讓他發狂，而且當Bucky終於願意放鬆一些時，裡頭的感覺讓Steve想要狠狠地動上幾回，好取得更強烈的快感，但他怕動得太快會傷了Bucky，而且Bucky緊緊皺著眉，代表底下還是痛得厲害。

Steve耐心地等著，他們分離近四年的時間，沒有道理不能多等現在這幾分鐘的時間。

Bucky沒有什麼變，Steve眷戀地看著眼下對方的輪廓，忍不住又吻了幾下對方微垂的眼簾，身下也因為動作牽引在對方體內移動了一點，Bucky這次沒有皺眉，大概是比較適應了，只是多吸了幾口氣，然後抬起眼，主動地回吻了Steve的唇。

Steve把這個舉動當成了對方的許可，緩緩地開始在對方體內動了起來，他感覺到對方修長的雙腿主動地勾上了自己的腰，他不知道那是邀請還是出自緊張，但他考慮兼顧兩種感受，一方面動得幅度更大，另一方面心疼地摸過對方又皺了起來的眉頭。

「Steve⋯⋯」Bucky輕道，「你得輕點⋯⋯」

「我知道，再過一下就好。」他也輕聲安撫，從對方後頭咬著他的部位緊縮的程度，他知道裡頭應該是有些痛，「再一下⋯⋯」

Steve等到對方又能放鬆下來以後，再次動了起來，這次他感覺到對方比前一次自在得多，至少握住他手臂的力道輕了許多，過一陣子以後，他看著Bucky緩緩閉上了眼，接著是一陣低淺的呻吟難以抑制地從對方的唇邊流洩而出。

聽見自己的呻吟其實不算太愉快，Bucky側過臉，全然回避身上那人露出興味的神情，但底下帶來快感的部位一次又一次地讓他失去對自己聲音的控制，深怕自己的聲響會驚擾到其他人，他不得已轉回面向Steve的方向，勾住了對方的頸項，把聲音全都封進他們兩人的吻裡。

高潮之後，Bucky能看見自己身上的衣物皺成一團，而Steve的肩膀和手臂則是滿是他留下來的指痕，Steve在笑，整個過程當中Bucky唯一能確定的事就是Steve喜歡這整個過程，他疲憊地靠上Steve的懷抱，那就好，Steve喜歡就好。

緊張褪去以後的疲勞讓他不顧身上一團糟就在Steve的懷裡墜入夢鄉。

夢裡，他一直聽見海浪的聲音，然而眼前的畫面卻只有一片漆黑。

 

 

***

 

 

Bucky早上是在門外不斷傳來僕人欣喜和祝賀Steve平安回來的聲音中清醒過來。

Mary則站在他的床邊，暗示他別出聲，然後彎腰把他們狼藉的衣物收進髒衣簍裡，Bucky這時才發現他身下的床被全都煥然一新，自己身上也不是穿著入睡前汗濕的衣物。

「少爺早上遇見我，我怎麼能讓他自己洗床單啊⋯⋯Barnes少爺你好好休息⋯⋯少爺等等說會端早餐上來給你吃⋯⋯」

他望著自小看他長大的婦人眼底盛滿疼愛地望著自己，不知道對方知道多少細節的他紅著臉頷首，婦人才滿意地撿起掛在椅背上的軍外套，輕悄悄地從旁門移動去隔壁Steve的房裡。

他抬頭看了看窗外，雪還沒有停。這樣下去等等很難坐馬車出去，但他得帶Steve去見Rogers家的律師，有很多文件得讓Steve簽名，以後如果能讓Steve在紐約應付那些大老闆，爺爺也能夠放心好好養病。

就當他想要坐起身的時候，Steve開了房門走了進來，手裡拿著的是Mary預告過的早餐。

Bucky不受控制地紅了臉，側過身想要離開床鋪，但卻被走過來的Steve制止。

「⋯⋯躺著吃吧。」Steve將托盤放在床側，「早上休息一下。」

「我沒事。」Bucky窘迫地看著早餐，「去餐廳吃吧。」

「我堅持。」Steve拉住他想要從另一側下床的動作，「我早上去看過爺爺了，他問我你在哪，我說你病了沒法下床，不好好休息的話等下要穿幫了。」

「我沒有不能下床。」Bucky沒把目光從早餐上移開，小聲地反駁對方的謊言。

「那是我還不夠努力。」Steve笑著動手扳開麵包，學小時候對方的動作遞到對方嘴邊，「我愛你，Bucky，你只要記得這件事就夠了。」

Bucky看向掛著微笑的對方，他沒有吃遞到嘴邊的麵包，只從對方手裡把麵包拿走，一時之間他還無法釐清怎麼處理和Steve之間的事，他只清楚同樣的事不能夠再發生。無論Mary知道多少，或是對他們兩個人的看法如何，這都是犯罪，但他沒有辦法當著Steve的面把這些話說出口，罪、地獄、被神和所愛之人厭棄。

「⋯⋯我們得去見律師，你有很多事情要知道。」他選了正事開口回避Steve。

「爺爺告訴我了，他希望我去紐約。」他讓Bucky自己吃起早餐，同時克制想要上前碰觸對方的衝動，「他說我可以邀請你一起去，他和你說了很多事情但他不一定都能再說一次，我們家在紐約有間房子，等雪停了我就請人過去整理，你願意和我去一趟嗎？」

Bucky沒有什麼選擇，Steve說得都是事實，這些時間都是他和律師在經手這些雜事，由他陪Steve去學習也再自然不過，只是Steve的邀請並不止於是字面上的意味，他們彼此都心知肚明，「⋯⋯我們先和Harvey先生見上一面再決定好嗎？」Harvey是Rogers家的律師。

Steve沒說話，他伸出手攬住Bucky的臉頰，抬高了對方本來垂下盯著早餐的視線。

「你願意和我一起去紐約嗎？」Steve掛著笑又重複了一次問題，拇指輕輕地摩挲著對方的顴骨，「Peggy會很高興見到我們的，我們家的房子在華盛頓廣場附近，廣場附近的公園聽說修葺得非常美，如果天氣允許，我們每天晚餐後都可以去散步。」

Bucky蹙起眉，但在對方的注視之下，他不由得點頭應允。

金髮男人加深了笑，湊向前輕吻了對方的額央，低聲開口：「Bucky⋯⋯想著我就好了，其他什麼都不要想，好嗎？」雖然那是個問句，但金髮男人沒有想聽回答的意思，因為他幾乎是在問完的同時立刻端起空了的托盤離開了客房。

 

 

到了正午，當Bucky收拾衣物想要動身回到隔壁時受到在旁服侍的Mary阻止。

忠心耿耿的女佣把他拿下的衣物一件一件掛回衣櫃，「Barnes少爺，區區幾步路而已，有什麼好收拾的，隨時都可以過來拿不是嗎？」

「Mary，Steve要妳來監視我嗎？」Bucky不由得嘆氣，「我沒有理由不回去，Steve已經回來了，妳可以告訴Steve是我自己要走的，如妳所言區區幾步路而已他隨時都可以找到我。」

「Barnes少爺。」Mary有些嚴肅地開口，「你知道少爺是怎麼看待你的。」

「我並不知道，Mary，我知道我是怎麼看待我自己的。」Bucky知道為難婦人是沒有意義的，他走向房門，拿不走衣物的確不是什麼大事，「我答應了我的母親返家用餐，我會再和Steve討論關於何時動身去見Harvey先生。」

「Barnes少爺。」忠心的女佣緊跟著他的腳步出了客房，「你忽然離開會讓少爺困擾的。」

「我就在隔壁有什麼好困擾？」Bucky難以置信地停下，看著絞緊圍裙的婦人，「Mary，不管Steve和妳說了什麼，我和以前一樣沒有什麼不同，就把我當作隔壁Barnes家的人就好了，妳不需要對我有什麼特別的待遇⋯⋯」

「James？你在外面嗎？」書房裡傳來老Rogers呼喚他的聲音，「進來一下好嗎？」

Bucky停下和婦人的談話，依聲推開書房房門，他在門後見到了佇立在窗邊的Steve和躺在書房暖爐躺椅旁的老Rogers先生，「爺爺⋯⋯」

「親愛的好一些了嗎？」老者伸出手，Bucky見狀三步併作兩步急忙走到對方跟前握住。

「好很多了， 我照慣例要回家去用午餐。」

「我剛剛和Steve說讓他帶上一些禮物和你一起過去，又要到聖誕節了，我自私地把你找來，一直忘記問你家裡情況，剛好讓Steve過去一趟。」老者輕拍著他的手背，「Steve說到紐約以前想把你留在這裡，他有很多事想要請教你。」

「我就在隔壁，也不算遠。」Bucky側過身迴避Steve的目光，「隨時可以遣人來找我。」

「Steve覺得那樣會一直打擾你們家的人。」老Rogers微笑，本來只是輕拍的動作變成合十握住了Bucky的手掌，「聽說你母親有些偏頭痛⋯⋯不能太打擾她。」

Bucky側過身看了身後的Steve一眼，他不過在房間躺了一個早上，Steve到底都和誰問了什麼說了什麼？「當然好，那我就再叨擾一些時間。」

老人微笑，抬起頭對著他身後的孫子開口，「東西都準備好了嗎？快到用餐時間了，不能讓Barnes全家等你，快和James一起過去。」

Steve從窗邊走了過來，「都準備好了，禮物放在門口，等下就帶過去。」他低頭溫柔地在自己的祖父臉上落下親吻，「您好好休息，我們過去了。」

 

而幾乎是一關上書房的門，Bucky就立刻抓住Steve的手腕，「你到底想要做什麼？」

金髮男人反藉此抓住他的手腕，不由分說地帶著他走下樓，走了幾階以後才放開了他，抬頭望著他道：「我沒有開玩笑，Bucky，我說過不會讓你離開，我是認真的。」轉過身他繼續走下樓，「這只是開始而已，我也說過⋯⋯就算你厭惡我你也得學會忍受⋯⋯」

「我絕不可能厭惡你。」他跟上對方的步伐，在出門以前再次拉住對方，「但你不能夠這樣⋯⋯我就在隔壁而已，我沒有要去任何地方。」

Steve就著被對方拉著的手一把把人扯到他的懷裡吻住，一旁幾個僕人見狀不是飛快低下頭，就是趕忙走向隔壁廳房。

吻畢，Bucky慌亂之餘手足無措地抓著Steve的衣角開口：「當著他們⋯⋯你在想什麼⋯⋯」

Steve靜靜地望著他，「所以我要你做好準備Bucky⋯⋯我每個字都是認真的。」

沒等Bucky回過神來，Steve彎腰拾起他早先讓佣人替他備好的幾個禮物，接著一旁的下人很快地一步上前替他們把門打開。

等到Bucky終於把那句做好準備前後想通的時候，Steve已經走出了Rogers家的大門。

一旁的佣人們沒有像之前一樣笑著問候他，他們垂著眼安分地盯著自己的腳尖，留給Bucky一室近乎是詭異的氣息。

他不知道這種詭異其來何自，是他和Steve的關係？又或者是Steve對他們說了什麼？Steve小時候並不是一個會板著臉端架子的主人，年齡和他相近的下人多半喜歡親近他，Steve對年紀稍長的下人們總是很客氣，這些都是來自他溫柔的雙親的教導。

但如今他明確地從他們的眼神裡見到他們對Steve的畏懼。

他一直知道Steve有所改變，他只是不知道這種改變究竟是好是壞。

 

 

***

 

 

Steve在雪地裡走得飛快，他在通往兩家那條小徑分岔之處終於趕上了Steve，從Steve手裡拿過了一盒禮物時，Bucky忍不住讓他停下。

「Steve，你和下人們說了什麼？」

「若是我說我其實什麼也沒說你信我嗎？」Steve皺起眉，「我只說了以後要他們見到你就像見到我一樣，所有Rogers家的一切你同樣有能力決定，包括他們的去留，Rogers家從來不會虧待他們，他們都很清楚，我想他們這樣就夠清楚我的意思了。」

「我和你，Steve，我們之間⋯⋯」他不能夠繼續依Steve所說什麼都不想，「我不能夠讓你被下人視作和那些紈絝子弟或是那些⋯⋯若是因為我——」

「我愛你，Bucky。」Steve繼續提起腳步，「這就是你所需要知道的全部，其他的事情我不要你去思考，你也不需要去管，我不會讓你出事的。」

「那你自己呢？爺爺呢？」Bucky停在原地，這裡可能是他們唯一能夠談論這件事的地方了，「你需要結婚，Rogers家需要繼承人⋯⋯除了罪名我什麼都沒有辦法給你。」

Steve回過頭，淡然地笑了，「Bucky，如果我要的從頭到尾都是這個罪名呢？」

Bucky望著對方，沒有回話。

「別讓全家等我們，親愛的。」Steve撇了撇頭示意讓他先走，「⋯⋯這一切不一定會好承受，但Bucky我不願意放棄你只為了讓我自己的人生好過⋯⋯」

「這遠遠不是比較好過，Steve。」Bucky掠過他時從他手裡再拿過另外一盒物品，他能從手裡的重量猜出這盒大概是書，而他手上剛才拿過的東西應該是塊小黑板，他最小的弟弟今年要開始去教會學校上課，「我可以承諾我永遠不會離開你，只要你能夠好好地——」

「我要的不是你不離開我而已，而且那是我對你的承諾，而非你對我的。」Steve看了一眼通往Barnes家的方向，側過頭吻了對方的臉頰，「我要你，Bucky，從昨晚以後我希望你知道我對這句話也一樣是認真的，你不需要給我任何的承諾，但如果你真的要給，那是我唯一願意接受的。」接著他偏首催促對方加快腳步，「我們已經走得太久了。」

 

進到Barnes家的時候和他一樣與Steve闊別許久的家人當然對於Steve的改變嘖嘖稱奇。

小鬼頭們對於Steve的改變沒有任何的意見，以前Steve病怏怏的時候他們就喜歡和Steve玩在一塊，現在沒有道理不喜歡。Barnes夫婦更是對Steve的改變無比訝異，從虛弱的少爺到挺拔的男人不過是四年時間。

餐桌上Barnes先生帶領著他們一起禱告。坐在Bucky身邊的Steve雖然看似虔誠地低頭，膝蓋卻來回輕輕碰觸著Bucky，提醒對方比起豐盛的一餐他更感謝有對方的陪伴，Barnes夫婦在餐桌的另一端專注地禱告，旁邊的孩子們也沒注意到Bucky和Steve在餐桌下的舉動，因為他們三個都忙著分心偷看一旁堆在聖誕樹下Steve帶來的禮物。

Steve在禱告結束後微笑地接過Barnes夫人遞來請他分餐的餐具，溫和有禮地替Barnes家的每個人平分所需的食物，只是每次分到Bucky的時候，Steve都會額外多舀了一些到他的盤中，幾次下來Barnes夫人也注意到了，但只當是他們兩人調皮的遊戲一哂而過。

Bucky等到Steve分完午餐坐下以後把自己碗裡剛才多拿到的粥撥給了對方，他們家這幾年雖然經濟沒有吃緊，但是比起Rogers家只算得上是粗茶淡飯，他不在乎家裡的菜色多麼簡單，只單純不想讓Steve過來用餐沒吃飽。

他們這樣互相替對方著想是打小就有的事情，Barnes夫人沒有覺得有什麼不妥，但她不免注意到Steve注視著自己家兒子時格外溫柔，以往Steve比較瘦弱，加上對他們家長子依賴早已成了常態，只是訝異如今他已經生得高頭大馬了，眼底還是流轉著一樣的神態。

Barnes醫生注意到自己妻子盯著對面兩人看的模樣，但只當她是訝異Rogers少爺的改變。而他還得分神讓吃飯像是遊戲的三個幼子聽話一些，「Keats坐好，別拿著湯匙發呆，Winnie，提醒他們餐桌禮儀，別讓Steve看笑話了。」

「他們很可愛。」Steve笑著環視一旁三個小毛頭，最為年幼的Percy忍不住走到他的身邊抓住Steve的手臂輕輕搖晃，Steve沒法用餐，乾脆騰出手來把他一把抱起，「怎麼了？」

「你現在可以陪我們打雪仗了嗎？」孩子想著的當然都是遊戲，「不會著涼了？」

「不會著涼了。」Steve拿過一旁屬於對方的碗，「但要玩之前你得先把你自己那份午餐吃完好嗎？沒有吃飽以前我們哪都不去。」

Bucky看著Steve哄自己幼弟的模樣，不知為何腦海裡不斷想起Steve方才的一句我要你。

Steve想要什麼？Bucky根本不知道自己能夠給他什麼。

他很快用完他那份午餐，制止一旁想要溜下桌加入Percy行列和Steve玩在一起的Gordon，「⋯⋯回去把你的午餐吃完。」

 

等到全家都用完午餐以後，George Barnes像是想起什麼似的向Steve開口，「我聽說你在憲法號上的事了，報紙上寫憲法號之所以能有三十名士兵生還，都是因為你主張入港馬丁尼克向法國人尋求協助？」

「我不敢居功。」Steve搖頭，「船長那時病得很重，我臨時被任命為大副傳達指令。」

「我聽說傷寒很嚴重，你能夠安然無恙真是太好了。」George微笑，「雖然你自謙是臨危受命，報紙上可不是這樣寫的，你看——在Andeson船長過世後，作為代理船長Steve Rogers讓憲法號順利回航——這肯定是你的功勞。」

Steve還是尷尬地笑了笑，接著他注意到一旁Bucky投來從困惑轉為憤怒的眼神，他趕忙解釋，「船上是有些狀況，但我沒事，Bucky——」

「你只說了馬丁尼克很漂亮，Steve，你不覺得——」

「James，Steve是英雄呢，注意你的語氣⋯⋯」Barnes夫人不由得注意到自己家的兒子緊抓住金髮男人腰間衣物的動作，「而且你抓皺Steve的衣服了。」

「我不介意。」Steve轉頭對婦人笑了笑，在看向對他的隱瞞極其不悅的童年玩伴，「我還沒空和你說全部的事⋯⋯Bucky，別生氣⋯⋯」

「我怎麼會生氣，就像母親所言，你是英雄，Rogers船長。」Bucky從桌邊站起身，轉頭向父母勉強地笑了一下，「我用完餐了，謝謝您。」低頭給自己的母親頰上一吻，再向父親示意後，他看也不看Steve的方向，往後頭的廳房走去。

Steve把膝上的Percy抱下，和餐桌上的Barnes夫婦匆匆示意後跟上Bucky的腳步。

 

餐廳和廚房後面是柴房，Steve在柴房的後門前頭找到在柴堆附近踱步的褐髮男人。

他知道自己略過傷寒那段不提絕對會惹惱對方，但是當下只想抱緊對方的自己根本不想讓對方多擔心。那些都是過去的事，還有什麼比他安全回來更重要的事情？「我很抱歉，我知道我應該告訴你，我只是想我們還有這麼長的時間，我可以慢慢說。」

「慢慢說？昨天晚上你有多的時間可以說，當我問你關於傷口的時候、或在你說馬丁尼克的風景以前，那麼多的時間，你說了什麼？」褐髮男人雙手抱胸，拱起背好像渾身不舒服似地動了一下，「你沒有說，你只說了叫我什麼都不要想，然後我們一起沉溺在悖德的事裡——」

「悖德也許，我並不覺得是錯的。」Steve試圖把手搭上對方的肩，但被對方閃開，「我很抱歉，Bucky，見到你，你在我的身邊，我還可以有機會擁有你，那一切來得太快，對我來說太重要了，我才會沒提到傷寒的事。」

「你確定你不是故意隱而不談，只是忘了？」Bucky不相信，如果不是今天這樣被他父親抖出來，Steve根本不想提到這件事，「傷寒、可以、致人、於死！」

「而我並沒有染病。」Steve緩道，試著想逗樂對方，「所以我想這麼多年臥病在床當個藥罐子還是有些好處的。」

「這不有趣，Steve。」Bucky冷道，「所有與你生死有關的事，我都不當成玩笑。」

Steve瞇細了眼，接著一把扯過對方本來環抱在胸前的手臂，「那很好⋯⋯」

一把扯下那個動作非常用力，用力到讓Bucky皺起了眉。

像是注意到自己的失控，Steve旋即鬆手，嘆了一口氣以後道：「⋯⋯那就別再提任何要我好好去找女人結婚的事情，因為那令我心碎，我必須提醒你，人沒有心也是活不下去的。」


	5. Chapter 5

Steve不知道是不是那句話發揮了作用，Bucky的確不再提關於延續Rogers家一事。

不過正確來說他們自從那晚一直到平安夜早上都沒說上話，儘管這是在他們倉促分別數年以後終於得以一起度過的平安夜。

1869年的平安夜，老Rogers早早就讓Steve出面去請Barnes家全體一起過節，同時這也是Steve第一次以Rogers家男主人的身份發出邀請，他不知道這些社交禮儀該怎麼進行，因為該練習的那年他跑去當兵，眼下光是為了寫卡片就浪費了不少珍貴的紙張。

老Rogers坐在自己孫子的身邊看他為寫一個Barnes的B折騰著手下的紙筆，「你以前寫字不差，怎麼退步得這麼嚴重？」

金髮男人歎氣，「我只是需要一點時間，也許我應該先在一些普通的紙上練習，啊——」

敲了門示意後走進來的Bucky正好趕上目睹Steve毀掉了倒數第二張佈有鏤空花紋的白紙。

紙價還沒降下來，本來這種鄰居間的邀請用不著這麼正式，Bucky瞥了一眼其他壯烈成仁的紙張，「我可以代為轉達邀請，他們都知道要過來一起用餐，孩子們也很期待，甚至你口頭發出邀請也可以，只是一個形式。」

「但我非常看重這個形式。」Steve頭也沒抬，伸手抽過旁邊的一張用來記事材質比較粗糙的紙，「誰能想到我的手只要握著不是炭筆和顏料就寫不出一點像樣的東西。」

「需要我代勞嗎？」走到Steve的身邊，Bucky偏首看著最後那張漂亮的白紙，紙上還印有Rogers一字燙金的字樣，「這不是用來謄寫合約的紙？」

「那是，我的好James。」老Rogers歎氣，「要是去紐約的時候沒有你從旁協助，我可以想像這個敗家子一年之內可以摧毀我和他父親畢生的心血。」

「爺爺⋯⋯是您親口答應我重視對待這整件事的，我們邀請的人是我們家最親近的人。」Steve望向身邊的童年玩伴，「而這些只是紙而已。」

「我寫吧。」Bucky不懂這種上流社會的禮儀，「只要寫Barnes闔家就好嗎？」

「我傾向Barnes先生、Barnes夫人，以及三位年輕的——」

「——四位，別忘了James。」老Rogers提醒自己家的孫子，「不管James住在這裡多久了，你不能夠在邀請函上忘記他。」

「當然。」Steve轉過頭，將紙推給一旁的Bucky，「你寫吧，我不能再浪費紙了。」

Bucky皺著眉，看向把紙遞給他以後Steve站起身大步離開書房的背影。

 

「怎麼能讓客人自己寫邀請函。」老者咳了兩聲，「你和他鬧彆扭了？我知道Steve很頑固，要你讓著他也不是辦法，這次為了什麼事？你們以前早上吵架晚上就和好了。」

小時候的吵架頂得上什麼？Bucky無奈地笑了下，動筆飛快地寫好了邀請函，把最後署名的地方空了下來，「他沒有告訴我關於傷寒的事情，是我父親在餐桌上提起報紙的報導，其實是好事，他得到肯定，只是我們那天⋯⋯」Bucky停下來斟酌了字句，「夜裡說了一陣子話，他卻只記得說加勒比海風景很漂亮，但比起風景，他的安全才是最重要的。」

「你還記著他和你去探訪後頭那家德國人以後染上猩紅熱的事，James，沒有人想到Steve這麼大了還會被傳染，那不是你的錯。他的安全，就連他去服役我也無法責備他，那是他的選擇，我只能尊重他的選擇。」老人看了蹙著眉的褐髮青年一眼，伸手拍拍他的手背，「你能尊重他的選擇嗎？如果你能尊重他的選擇，那就把承擔的責任讓他自己負責吧，他成年了，別再替他擔心。」

「我想我其實不習慣不用擔心他的生活⋯⋯」望著慈愛的老人，Bucky不由得說出心裡話，「那麼多年來擔心他、看著他、照顧他，即使分隔兩地，我也還是會擔心他忽然一病不起，忽然說再也不用擔心他了，我和他之間的友誼我忽然不知道如何維繫。」更不要提他們之間的情事，Bucky又更蹙緊眉頭，如果沒有友誼支撐，他們只餘下欲望的交流。

「我想他喜歡的不止於你的照顧，更有你帶來的快樂。」老人緩言開解，「我相信光是你的存在就足夠給他快樂，那孩子比你所知道的更依賴你。」他抬起眼看了眼前的青年一陣子，「也許你知道了⋯⋯總之，如果你不再需要看顧著他，何不讓他來盡照顧你的責任⋯⋯」說得累了，老人又躺了下來，「要我說的話⋯⋯都是我們在你小時候讓你太照顧他了，在紐約不妨讓他多和其他人家走動，也許你會遇上喜歡的對象也不一定，我也讓他替你未來的幸福想想，但他老是說你有更好的人選⋯⋯永遠別覺得利用Rogers這個姓氏難堪，你有這個資格⋯⋯」

知道老Rogers先生的體力已經大不如前了，Bucky沒有應什麼，就是把一旁的毯子拉得更上來，讓老人能暫時休息一下，今晚才有力氣和一大群人一起用餐。

他則打算趁著這個時候拿上邀請函讓Steve簽名，再陪他登門遞出邀請函。

Steve也不難找，就在他自己的房間裡頭。

他進到房裡的時候順手帶上了門，不想他們兩人要是又吵起來的話驚擾到對面書房裡的老Rogers先生，就在他帶上門的同時Steve從背後抱住了他，低頭在他的髮間送上一陣輕吻，「我很抱歉⋯⋯Bucky，我錯了⋯⋯我太自私⋯⋯」

任他吻著，Bucky淡淡地笑了下，「⋯⋯不，爺爺說得很對，是我不應該小題大作，你有所有的權力決定你自己的事情，我無權干涉。」

「只有你有權力，Bucky，沒有你的照顧我怎麼可能還活著到成人？」Steve拉過他和他四目相對，「Bucky，我知道你不喜歡聽這件事，但我已經做好了決定，倘若你也願意，我想將你視作我人生的伴侶，也許我們沒有辦法舉行婚禮，可是我會讓Harvey替我們安排，任何法律上你能夠擁有的東西，你一樣都不會少——」

Bucky有些詫異地打斷他，「——Steve，你這是求婚嗎？」

「我知道你不喜歡這件事⋯⋯但我希望你在我的身邊，所以是的，這是求婚。」Steve擔心地看向若有所思的童年玩伴，「我是認真的。」

「是，這才是可怕的地方。」Bucky無奈地晃了晃下頷，做了個像是點頭的動作，「我可以待在你的身邊，也可以如你所說的和你去紐約，求婚這件事，不管我的答案最終是什麼，Steve，即使我並不是出自我本意追求Connie Springfield，我或者她，都不曾以名下財產作為求婚的台詞。」

「我做得很糟，我理解了。」完全憑著一股衝動就開口，他可以想見會是如此失禮，他又不是能夠隨口說出浪漫情話的人，畢竟他練習的對象一直以來只有夢裡從不會拒絕他的Bucky，「你的答案呢？Bucky，倘若因為我的說法很差請你不要拒絕我，我會改進。」

「我保留我的答案。」Bucky平靜地回答，「不是因為你用承諾我財產來向我求婚，我不在乎Rogers家的財富，我知道你很清楚。你想不出更務實的說辭，但務實是你最在乎的事，我保留我的答案只是因為我還處在你會繼續活下來的喜悅裡，而你還處在一副⋯⋯」不知怎麼描述比較好的Bucky有些苦澀地笑了，「橫衝直撞的模樣，我們都該好好想想，儘管是在⋯⋯」根本不需要思考，因為他們其實不可能成為對方的伴侶，「還是先想清楚。」

「你是想清楚了才娶Connie Springfield的吧？」Steve忍不住反問，「但她還是退婚了。」

「如果不是你的信——」Bucky狠狠地剜了他一眼，「算了，你說得對。」

「我的信？」Steve愣了愣，伸手捧住對方正撇開的臉，「你因為我的信被退婚？」

Bucky根本不想解釋，但Steve大有你不說我就不放手的狠勁，逼得他多說兩句，「不是，我只是覺得我不該在這種情況下結婚，我並不愛她。」

「你愛我嗎？」Steve輕問，他是不是至少可以渴望，對方有可能如他一直渴望堅信的那樣也愛著他，「倘若你不愛她的話，你是不是⋯⋯」

「別的情感不致使我們墮落如斯。」

 

他的回答換來了金髮男人的深吻，Steve一邊吻著他一邊輕推著他直到抵上了牆，Bucky被動地吻著，他不斷告訴自己不該再和重逢的那一晚一樣衝動，如果他不回應、只要他不回應，也許只是那麼一次的錯誤，Steve不需要為此下地獄。

但當Steve探入他的衣物，手指溫暖熱切地撫過他的肌膚，所到之處都帶來不住的顫慄。

如果這真的是錯的，為什麼感覺那麼好？

 

Bucky迷亂地被吻著，接著下一刻，他感到自己被騰空扛起，眼前一切忽然上下顛倒。

再下一刻，他們已經到了他的客房，平安夜和邀請函被Steve的吻趕得無影無蹤，Bucky在情動之餘只能緊緊抓著Steve腰間的衣角，而當Steve俯低下身被迫鬆開手時，他才注意到Steve想做的事，想阻止都晚了一步。

Steve將他身下的柱體含入口裡，像許久以前他們做過的那晚，只是角色顛倒了過來。

Bucky喘著氣，雙手慌亂地不知道該停在Steve的肩膀或是頭上，Steve含得很深，深到他不敢輕易推開對方，但他又不想讓Steve為他這麼做，因為這感覺好得讓他害怕。

Steve很快讓他洩了出來，Bucky的罪惡感無疑是最好的催情素，他伸出手撫著Steve沾染上他體液的嘴角，他最後還是弄髒了他的天使，Bucky不由得紅了眼角，「Steve⋯⋯」

「我愛你，Bucky，這一次換我保護你⋯⋯」

如果有罪和地獄，他們可以一起承受。

Steve用肩膀抹淨嘴角，抬頭吻了一下對方的眼角，「平安夜也別回去，Bucky，即使是平安夜，求你不要回去。」

Bucky頷首答應，卻想不到一個足以說服自己家人平安夜還要在隔壁家過夜的理由。

 

***

 

平安夜他獨自喝了一瓶紅酒換來爛醉得以留在Rogers家，但聖誕節就在宿醉中過了大半。

Steve帶了一個禮物來見他，一瓶像他在紐約從鄰居那裡得到的油液，那是植物提煉的油脂，Steve沒說他怎麼弄到的，但當Steve解開他的衣物準備來試用時，他沒有抗拒。

和他印象裡不同，這瓶油瀰漫著玫瑰的香氣，使得他在前戲裡不時因為這股甜膩的香氣羞紅了臉，但有了潤滑，他甚至能從疼痛裡面得到一點快感。

整個聖誕假期之中，Bucky幾乎不敢去回想他們縱情的次數，無論是深夜或清晨，多得難以計數。或許是因為冬季的寒冷讓肢體交纏變得溫暖又甜蜜，但又或許只是因為當他被Steve緊抱在懷裡或是狠狠貫穿時，他的確無暇回顧自己的罪惡感。

小時候為了讓他們隨時可以玩在一起，Steve的母親Sarah特地選了相鄰的兩套房間一邊作為Steve的臥房，另一邊作為Bucky來訪的客房，這其實多此一舉，因為Bucky返家又花不了多少時間，只是因為孩子們有時候連夜晚都喜歡玩在一塊，才造就了Bucky把這間客房當作自己房間般的熟稔。

Bucky有時還會在櫃子裡找到自己小時候的手帕，上頭有Sarah為他繡的名字。

Sarah和他有著一樣的褐髮，Steve在床上時提起這件事，「你的髮色讓我想到母親。」

「⋯⋯我們全家都有這樣的作用嗎？」他隨口調侃，而Steve捧場地笑了。

「你的才有。」Steve吻著他，「這樣和你躺在床上，光線和你臉上的影子還有你身上的氣味都讓我想起她，你還會彈鋼琴，又是另外一件讓我想起她的事。」

「那是因為你不肯學。」

Bucky收回Steve在吻之餘還不夠想要含住的手指，下一刻Steve重新覆在他之上，進到他雙腿之間把方才沒過多久前才退出來的物事重新挺入他的體內，「Steve⋯⋯」他其實害怕如此耽溺於欲望，但Steve從來要不夠他，每次情事第二次被進入的感覺往往是最好的，沒有第一次的壓迫感，變得柔軟的部位也更能承受進出的摩擦。

Steve一邊進入他一邊吻著他，他的腿被折起壓在Steve的雙掌之下，身下的入口被更仔細地敞開，也更容易讓Steve進入，他喘著氣承受，第二次都不是因為痛苦，往往是因為Steve的速度，還有難以置信的快感。

也往往都在第二次的時候，Bucky恐懼地體認到自己會因為身後被貫穿的快感達到高潮，每次當Steve挺進到深處的時候，他忍不住感覺到那股從腳趾尖瀰漫開來的酥麻感，除了甬道裡Steve的陰莖漲大帶來的充盈感，最重要的是Steve宛如迷戀的眼神和吻，Bucky根本不可能否認他被Steve愛著的事實，每當他承認的瞬間，他的腦海一片空白，而高潮也隨之而來。

他射精的同時不由得會夾緊身後入口，Steve總是在那瞬間忍不住咬住他身上的某個部位，大多數的時候是肩膀，前次Steve從背後進入他讓他得到高潮的時候咬的是他的後頸，那讓他被迫立起衣領過了後半天的聖誕節以及那之後的一個星期。

高潮過去以後他變得更為柔軟，Steve通常身下會進來得更狠，有的時候光是那之後的幾下又可以讓他的前端射了出來，他知道他正為了Steve狂熱，在他失去控制以前，他試著和Steve約好無論是在家裡還是到了紐約他們不能夠再繼續揮霍無度地沈溺在情事之間。

Steve吻著他答應了下來，但當晚他們還是忍不住纏繞在一起，Bucky掙扎著想要從Steve的懷抱裡面掙脫，但Steve笑著哄說他一定會節制，從明晚開始。

Steve在事後總是溫柔地按著他的腹部和用清水洗淨他的後庭，有時當Bucky從後門離開Rogers家見到掛在晾衣繩上那幾塊白色的大毛巾時，他總是抑止不了自己羞紅了臉，因為他清楚知道上頭有他們的情慾留下的痕跡。

 

他如今知道這為什麼是罪。

當他坐在老Rogers先生身邊替他回信的時候，他總是忍不住看向Steve挺拔的背影，Steve有時正在和老Rogers詢問一些紐約的情況，有時是在和書房裡的其他人說話，但他的眼底最後只剩下夜晚緊緊抱著他吻他的Steve，他為自己瘋狂的程度害怕得幾度渾身發抖。

等到他們到了紐約情況怎麼會好轉？

Bucky想得出神，使得他的鋼筆又多滲了墨水出來，寫了半天的信又毀了，今天第二次。

「該死⋯⋯」

「James，真難得你也會咒人。」老Rogers不由得笑了，「從沒聽你說過髒字。」

「爺爺⋯⋯」被消遣的褐髮男人不由得喟了一口長氣，伸出手從一旁再拿過一張紙重新謄寫一次這封重要的書信，信上寫明了Steve何時會抵達紐約，此後又會如何接替自家的祖父處理各種Rogers家的事務，包含住進那套Rogers家以一萬三千美金的代價買下的房子裡，任何重要的事務皆可第一時間由定居在那裡的Steve全權負責。

「爺爺？Bucky？發生什麼事了？」剛剛送走他們的律師，Steve回來就見到笑得無奈的童年玩伴在自己祖父充滿興味的眼神底下疾筆振書的模樣，這和他想像中幸福的家庭生活完全一樣，「你還在寫信？」他邊問邊繞過書桌伏身看向男人書寫的動作。

但Bucky只聞到昨晚那瓶玫瑰香氣的油液在Steve身上留下的氣味，讓他急忙抽身躲避，手上鋼筆的墨水都灑上了Steve的衣袖。

「我很抱歉⋯⋯」Bucky第一時間想替Steve抹去衣物上的墨水，但是他的手又在碰到Steve的當下像是被灼傷一樣移開，他趕忙站起身，丟下一句話匆匆離去，「⋯⋯我去和Mary拿毛巾。」

金髮男人就這樣看著被自己嚇跑的童年玩伴，回頭迎上自家祖父打量的目光。

「爺爺？」

 

「你喜歡的可是Barnes家的長子，可曾想過會要怎麼面對他的父母？」

Steve從沒有想過他必須隱瞞自己的祖父，喪失雙親以後，祖父是他最親的親人，就算下人們真的能閉口不和祖父談起，他也不覺得自己的情感藏得住，「他們知道以後不要把我告到入獄我就很滿意了，我不知道能怎麼面對他們。」

「他既聰明又漂亮，我從來不意外你會喜歡上他，而他也回應你，這的確不是一件容易的事。」老者嘆了一口氣，「你可以以工作當作藉口把他帶去紐約，但工作並不能夠阻止他的父母親希望他能覓得良配，無論你想做什麼，你不能夠傷害這個孩子和他父母之間的感情，他不只是他們家的長子，也是他們最得意的孩子。」

「我不知道還可以怎麼做。」Steve如實承認，「除了把他留在我的身邊之外我別無他法，我不想和他分開，想到分隔兩地我必須要不斷猜測他的想法就使我痛苦，我知道Barnes先生和Barnes夫人都希望再見到他有論及婚嫁的對象⋯⋯我也知道我不可能是他們認可的人選。」

「我很喜歡James，他聰明細心，而且寫得一手好信，但是把他留在你的身邊不是他應該度過一生的方式，你自己心知肚明，我們在談論的是一個男人，飽讀詩書的女人多半也會走入家庭生兒育女，但James不該這樣度過他的一生，你不可能留住他一輩子。」他伸手抓住了孫兒垂在身邊的手，「他也愛你，我看得出來，你更不能夠讓他這樣度過餘生。」

「我知道⋯⋯」Steve無力地回答，「我的確不該這麼做。」有些迷惘地，他坐上方才Bucky離開的位置，以額抵著自己祖父的手，「上帝會詛咒我，所有認識他的人、愛他的人、甚至我自己都會詛咒我這樣做⋯⋯但我想要留住他，一旦他離開我——他已經離開過一次，我不知道我能不能夠承受第二次，我其實還是那個躺在病榻上的少年，爺爺，我還是一無所有，而他是我的全部。」

「你的父親沒有和你說過關於你的母親的事。」老人歎氣，「她是修道院裡面的修女，這是為什麼她會彈鋼琴還會自己烤麵包的原因，幾次大型的傳染病作祟，義大利到處是逃難和吃不飽的災民，又為戰亂所苦，你的父親和朋友投身義大利革命，出於無聊的政治狂熱，但也因此邂逅你的母親，他想盡方法向她求愛，請她把奉獻給天父的愛分給他，而他最終成功了。」

「母親只說父親是他生命中的摯愛。」Steve記得每天睡前母親都會這樣說，「她的英文總是帶著像是在唱歌的腔調⋯⋯」

重新走進來的褐髮男人見到Steve抓緊老人的動作，擔心地快步走向前，「爺爺⋯⋯您不舒服嗎？需要去請Dustin醫師過來一趟嗎？」

老人望向他，沒事地笑了一下，「不需要，我很好，Steve累了，我要他回去休息，你也累了忙了一天，也去休息吧。」

「我還沒寫完信。」Bucky瞥了一眼一旁默不吭聲的童年玩伴，「寫完信我就會休息，您確定不需要請Dustin醫師過來嗎？」

「⋯⋯爺爺沒事。」金髮男人站起身，繞過了桌邊他走到了在書桌之前的Bucky身邊，「信可以明天早上再寫，讓爺爺也休息吧。」

「我扶您回去？」Bucky蹲下身，凝視著躺在躺椅上的老人，他不會看錯，老人眼角旁絕對是淚水的痕跡，「爺爺？」

「James，到紐約好好照顧Steve，他很頑固不知變通，如果得罪了別人就難做事了。」

「我知道。」回過頭看向身後不發一語一臉嚴肅的金髮男人，看不出所以然，他又無奈地回過頭接過老者伸出來讓他攙扶的手「我會好好照顧他。」

「一向只有你拿他有辦法⋯⋯」老人微微笑著，在他的攙扶下往書房的門口緩緩走去。

 

***

 

「你和爺爺怎麼了？」回到Steve的臥房，Bucky忙問：「你不能和他吵架，醫生說過他的血壓經不起再放血治療，如果你要——」

Steve一把攬住還在說話的他，緊緊地把他抱在懷裡。

這又是為了什麼？他困惑地皺起眉，「Steve？」

「到了紐約，Bucky，你能和我睡在一張床上嗎？我厭倦了和你之間有任何的隔閡。」

「說得好像我們不曾在對方的床上醒來。」他依然皺著眉，「⋯⋯我不懂你真正想要說的是什麼，但如果你要問我，我覺得我應該適當地和你保持距離⋯⋯」說著他不由得感到臉上一陣燥熱，「碰到你讓我心神不寧。」

「那是因為你愛我。」Steve吻上他的唇，「⋯⋯相愛的人為彼此瘋狂。」

Bucky清楚自己的心意，這不需要Steve提醒，但愛不只是瘋狂一種形式，「我們不是孩子，Steve，孩子才會需索無度。」

「我對你是特例，我無法控制。」Steve伸手從大腿根處抱起對方把對方抱上了床，「你的嘴唇和吻，我想我永遠不會厭倦它們的滋味。」

「⋯⋯你對於用露骨的告白使我窘迫這件事情毫不厭煩，對吧？」他沒讓對方繼續抱著他，畢竟Steve身上還穿著那件沾了墨水的衣服，他離開了對方的身上，動手試圖解開對方的衣物，這個動作每次都讓他臉紅，但這次至少他想的是正事，「衣服得拿去洗，你也是⋯⋯」抹了抹對方手臂上的墨水痕，「梳洗一下，我等下回來。」

 

「Bucky。」Steve喊住他離開的腳步。

 

當他回過頭時，那雙藍眼睛了無生氣地望著他。

Steve接著開口：「如果你不想要，後天你不必跟我去紐約。」

沒來由被給了選擇權，他困惑地偏首，「⋯⋯我不必去？」

金髮男人點了點頭，「你有權力選擇，我知道你為了Rogers家辭去工作，我也看到你寫的小說，你可以做任何你想做的事情，不需要和我去紐約。」

這是Steve回到康拉德近一個月以來第一次給他自由選擇的機會，「也可以搬回家裡？」

「只剩兩天了，Bucky，你就這麼——」Steve無奈地垂首笑了，「不過沒錯⋯⋯你想去哪裡就去哪裡，你希望的話，現在回去也可以。」

Bucky還記得那時用極其溫柔的口吻留住他卻讓他不寒而慄的Steve，他知道勢必是老Rogers先生說了什麼，不然以對方的個性和堅持，他不可能有這種選擇權。但他最不希望的是一向疼愛他的老人，最終還是知道了他和Steve發生的事，「⋯⋯你和爺爺說了？」

「我沒有，但並不是我能隱瞞或是想要就可以瞞住的。」Steve偏過頭，「他說的是事實，不管我多想，Bucky，我不可能留住你一輩子。」

Bucky揪緊手裡的衣服，他其實也清楚這本來就是天方夜譚，Steve的人生，海軍軍官的頭銜還有Rogers家富裕的家境，這一切都指向和自己截然不同的方向，未來社交界的天之驕子。

「⋯⋯我很慶幸你想開了，我把衣服拿給Mary，後天早上我會來送你。」

 

這就是了。

Steve難以抑止地緊抓著身下的被單，小時候多少次無法呼吸時那種痛楚全都蜂擁而上，Bucky留在他的身邊從來不是因為他一樣想要待在這裡，只是因為他的要求。無論他是什麼模樣，Bucky從來沒有改變過，Bucky答應他各種要求，不是出於他本身的渴望，只是一種成全，也許Bucky愛他，只是那種愛並不一樣，至少和他的不一樣。

他註定留不住Bucky。

Bucky就這樣站在離床邊不很遠的位置看著Steve的手狠狠抓著床單的模樣。

他如何不了解Steve Rogers？

他無法不了解他，當年幼的Steve與雙親一起回到康拉德來定居時開始，他就註定和Steve一生纏繞，從他們初次見面起，他沒有任何機會能和Steve Rogers形同陌路。

從哪裡開始出錯？Bucky心忖，從哪個環節開始他們不再甘於朋友的擁抱？是Joseph和Sarah的離世改變了Steve對他的情感？從哪個環節起他開始渴望Steve？從他每天都得要見上Steve一面開始？還是更早以前，當Steve因為猩紅熱命懸一線開始？

他對上帝的願望一直都如此簡單，如果祂真的是仁慈的，請不要把Steve從他的身邊帶走。

最初這個願望只是想要Steve能夠平安健康，而如今這個願望不僅以保住Steve性命的方式實現，還依然在夜晚時Steve緊抱著他、貫穿他、親吻他的時候實現，Steve如今在他的身邊，這和他的願望並沒有二致。

 

「你這傻子。」

 

他不知道自己口中的傻子說的是誰，Bucky Barnes拋下手裡的衣物，走回床邊，伸出手攬住金髮男人垂下的頭送上自己的吻。

Steve被吻的毫無預警，但他很快就會意過來再次托過對方的雙腿把對方抱上身回吻著。

「⋯⋯我要和你去紐約。」Steve的唇和臉還有頸項都熱得一塌糊塗，Bucky低喃著開口，「我要和你去紐約⋯⋯你可以抱我⋯⋯在任何你想要的時間、地點⋯⋯我想和你在一起⋯⋯Steve，我做好準備了，全部的準備，身敗名裂。」

「Bucky⋯⋯」回吻了對方，金髮男人按耐不住地探向對方的褲頭。

他依著Steve的意思脫下長褲，順從著自己對眼前這個男人的渴望，一而再再而三地送上自己的唇，Bucky主動伸出手去拿櫃子裡那瓶被他認為是使他們墮落的油液，他只要聞到那股香氣就會想起Steve在他身後抽送的感覺，那曾經讓他害怕，害怕自己正在墮入無盡深淵。

他把油沿著自己的下腹倒了下去，透明的液體滑過他腿間的比頭髮淺一些的毛髮，他當著Steve的面撫摸著自己，將油一路沿著雙腿之間抹到了臀縫中的入口。  
Steve望著眼前他的童年玩伴自己將手指探到體內。

「⋯⋯我十六歲的時候也曾這樣做過⋯⋯」他回看著盯著自己一瞬也不瞬的金髮男人，「我很害怕⋯⋯因為我喜歡這種感覺⋯⋯被進入⋯⋯被你進入Steve⋯⋯成為你的⋯⋯使你成為我的⋯⋯兩者都讓我害怕⋯⋯」

「你不需要害怕。」Steve伸手抱住身上的男人，伸手探進了對方用手指自瀆的秘道之中，「為欲望沈淪的不是只有你，我想要你的程度不亞於魔鬼想要人類墮落。」

「你知道這為什麼是墮落嗎⋯⋯」Bucky在感受到身後入口處適應侵入以後撤出自己，轉而攀抱住對方的肩膀，同時，他含住了對方的耳垂低聲開口，「純粹的歡愉⋯⋯沒有痛苦⋯⋯沒有試驗⋯⋯讓人失去信仰⋯⋯像居住在沙上的城堡⋯⋯」

這種歡愉只是海市蜃樓，終究會煙消雲散。

「你喜歡嗎？」Steve分開對方的臀瓣，慢慢地挺進坐在他身上的男人體內。

「我喜歡。」Bucky咬著下唇低聲回應，「你知道那些人⋯⋯港口那些水手和他們的情人都怎麼說嗎？他們在黑暗的巷子裡⋯⋯一個男人對另外一個說⋯⋯」他閉上眼喘氣，等著身後的物事一路遞進到盡頭，雙臀又再次能安歇在Steve結實的大腿上，再睜開眼，他揚唇笑了下，「幹我⋯⋯Captain⋯⋯Rogers⋯⋯」

Steve用吻解救了對方牙關下的唇瓣，略嫌粗暴地將舌葉頂進對方的口中，同時加重了身下的力道，「⋯⋯如你所願，Barnes先生。」

Bucky幾乎不主動吻他，所以當發生的時候才會讓Steve對那種美好難以置信，Bucky一直是他們之間最遊刃有餘的那個人，無論是他在病榻上病得昏昏沉沉，還是當他們在嬉笑遊戲的時候，他一直嚮往的就是Bucky那樣好像什麼都了然於心的模樣。

他們在一起以來，Bucky總是看起來惶惶不安，Steve知道Bucky在乎什麼，有好幾度他想要問Bucky，在這個世界上如果被眾人稱頌愛戴和唾棄打罵只能夠選擇一種結局，Bucky願意與他一起因為愛而帶上手銬腳鐐嗎？

但後來他捨不得問Bucky這麼殘忍的問題，如果有一天這樣的拷問來到，他會一肩扛起。

Bucky如今卻跳進他好不容易鼓起勇氣打開的牢籠，Steve很快樂，內心卻同時痛得難以以話語描述，他既不確定這樣讓Bucky為他賠上一生是對的，也不確定把Bucky推回正軌是對的，更不確定的是他不知道自己是不願意去判斷還是真的無法確定兩者孰是孰非。

他也沒有餘裕思考，Bucky跨坐在他身上，不斷地吻他，他胯下間的物事也不斷地配合著Bucky晃動的身軀一下一下地探進對方的甬道裡，他已經在對方裡面釋放了兩次，可是當對方的吻擦過他的耳垂，又或者是高潮後低低的喘氣，都在勾起他的欲望。

Steve把對方壓倒在床上，讓坐在他身上承受情慾大半夜的Bucky能夠好好休息，伸出手揉著對方的褐髮，想要感受他身上那些為他所鍾愛的細節，包括髮絲纏繞過他指間的觸感、眼角因為快感笑彎的紋路、胸口因為被吸吮而紅腫的尖點，當然還有在對方腿間因為體液和精油而濕糊成一團的柱體，這是他看過這個世界上最美的一幅畫，沒有任何一處的顏色太重或太淺。

當然，還有那些看不到的顏色。Bucky博覽群書時為字裡行間意味蹙眉的困惑、還有為了他安然無恙放心舒了一大口氣的安心、責備他不能好好照顧自己時候疲憊傷心的憤怒。

Steve了解Bucky，早在能把對方這般拆吃入腹以前，他就了解Bucky的每一寸，溫習的滋味則格外不同，原來Bucky下頷內側的那顆痣微微地浮起，如果舔過去會讓Bucky發出近乎被惹惱的抱怨聲；又或者Bucky最敏感的地方是他手臂與肩膀相接的地方，沿著肩胛骨一路吻下去，會讓Bucky的理智全然崩潰，不是求著要他停下，就是求著要他給他更多。

「你知道你幹起來⋯⋯是什麼感覺嗎？」Steve克制著自己說那個字眼的情緒，那個字眼會讓他幾乎控制不住自己的高潮，「你的手指⋯⋯感覺比這個好嗎？」

Bucky低聲喘氣，「我不知道⋯⋯」

「是你的身體裡面⋯⋯你怎麼可能不知道？」Steve取笑，低下頭咬著對方喉結，身下一次又一次地撞進對方體內，「我再問你一次 、Barnes⋯⋯你喜歡我的、還是你自己的手指？」

被問得幾乎惱了的男人，抬起頭用他因為快感緋紅的眼睛瞪著他，「⋯⋯我不知道。」

知道對方倔起來了，Steve加重身下的力道，一邊打開對方的雙腿，讓對方的一切都在他面前展開，「你的手指⋯⋯能夠讓你自己射出來嗎？」他看著對方腿間的物事因為自己的動作上下左右地晃動著，尖端的小孔也不時微微流出透明如水的液體，滴上對方潔白的腹部接著消失得無影無蹤，與汗水融為一體，再也分不出其他。

Bucky深吸了口氣，費力地將他的腿收起，勾上Steve的腰，把本來放鬆的動作變成更為纏繞，他沒有多想，只想讓對方別再對他追問這些讓人顫抖的問題。十六歲時他只試了一下下而已，什麼都不懂的孩子哪懂什麼事情能讓自己舒服？就連他們踏上這條不歸路的時候，他都還不知道什麼叫做快感，純粹的狂喜，也是直到這個瞬間他才有所體會。

「我喜歡你的⋯⋯」恥於說出那部位的名字，但這些天以來他清楚知道自己習慣那個部位每一寸抵進體內的感覺，一層一層推開了本來緊閉的甬道，最後在他體內暢通無阻，而也正是因為被他如此這般進入，好像他們之間再也沒有其他區隔，那種親暱的程度遠超過童年那些同床共枕的情誼，他再也無法像過去那樣平靜地躺在Steve的身邊， 做只想守護他的朋友。

如果在床上、如果是深夜，那他要的就是Steve的身軀覆蓋在他身上那獨有的重量，也唯有當Steve貫穿他，狠狠地操他讓他連坐起來的力氣都沒有時，他彷彿才能相信當年弱不禁風的少年真的長成了強壯的男人，也真的成為了一個能夠反過來守護他的人。

他還不知道也無法想像在日後他會如何備受折磨，但只願Steve的庇護會讓一切好過。

「在裡面⋯⋯」撫摸著對方因為過去那段在海上的軍旅生活練出來健壯的手臂，Steve畢竟少年時期還挺瘦弱的，要一下和那些碼頭工人比手臂粗壯當然是不可能的，但是Steve的手臂線條長而有力，如今當在高潮到來之際借他攀著不至迷失情慾汪洋也綽綽有餘，「不要停。」

Steve怎麼有停下來的意思？

他收緊背，更為用力地挺進他最愛的人的體內，感受到自己手臂上攀著的那雙手，因為狂轟猛炸的情慾不得不緊緊握住的力道，他不難想像明天那裡勢必會烏青一片，但是他不介意，怎麼會介意？一來那罩在長袖和外套之下，二來他喜歡所有他身下的男人留給他的所有痕跡。

對方看不到吧？Steve有時會想，特別當對方無暇顧慮道德世俗，眼裡只餘下自己倒影時，對方一定看不到。所有Bucky於他身上留下的痕跡裡頭，Steve最愛的是Bucky看不到其實也不存在在肉體表面上的痕跡。

那是Bucky用婚訊狠狠在他心上鑿出的一個洞，Steve靜靜地回想當他收到祖父來信告知他時，他的雙手是如何絞緊信紙、他整個人又是如何跪在南方房屋外圍繞的長廊上嚎哭到氣力用盡。自從那天起他不停思考他一個富家公子活著究竟有什麼意義？最後他把自己送進了軍隊，尋求一個寄託。

但當他與死神面對面的時候，看著那麼多人被祂擁抱在懷中斷氣時，他才知道走避並不足以讓自己的心安息，他要的根本不是對世界有貢獻，也不是什麼孤高一生的畫家之路。

他要Bucky Barnes，就算必須要毀掉對方的婚姻他也在所不惜，十字路口的雜貨店家怎麼能夠跟在紐約蓋了一棟又一棟大樓的Rogers家比？那個老愛穿著水藍色緞面蓬裙的少女，又怎麼可能知道Bucky那雙介於晴空和湖水綠之間的眼睛可以有多漂亮的色彩？

喘著氣，他最後一次在對方的體內高潮，那裡面被自己射出的液體弄得濕濕滑滑，他捨不得出來，就著兩人相連的姿勢，把最後幾下的噴發的體液也都留在裡面，手則是很快貼上對方的臉頰，確認對方因為他的高潮也有一樣好的感覺，但是那雙漂亮的眼睛現在還沒聚焦過來。

當自己重新出現在對方視線裡時，Steve見到那抹他最愛的笑揚起，「嘿，Steve⋯⋯」

他要的不過如此，Steve埋首在對方的頸窩裡靜靜地思考，一點都不多，為什麼喜歡男人對於一個男人來說是罪孽和墮落，而選擇一個沒有情感沒有回憶的女人度過一生卻受到神的眷顧？Bucky愛他，還有什麼比這個更重要？還有什麼人能夠比他更有資格陪Bucky走過人生？

他低聲地靠在對方的耳邊吐著熱氣開口，「嘿⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」他空出一手輕輕地移到對方和自己之間的柱體上，替對方把最後一點欲望都紓解出來，然後另一手繞過對方的腰身和床榻間的縫隙，把對方圈進他的懷抱裡面，再從對方體內緩緩撤出。

Bucky好幾次事後都不大舒服，聖誕節後有一次還發燒，Steve記得自己照顧他的時候很有成就感，看著對方無力掙扎又帶點惱怒地使喚自己，他總能笑吟吟地回應。

他愛Bucky，就算這樣一份感情會推他們落入深谷，他也不會抵抗墜落。

 

我雖行過死蔭的幽谷——收緊懷抱，他抵著對方額央喃喃開口：「⋯⋯因為你與我同在，你的杖你的竿都撫慰我。」


	6. Chapter 6

他醒過來一度以為自己還在康拉德，但等到他將屋裡的擺設看個仔細以後，終於想起他跟著Steve在新年之後來了紐約，而自己人在紐約Rogers家裡，床邊那雕工精細的床頭鐘告訴他現在時間是清晨，解釋了身旁的Steve睡得正熟的原因。

Bucky試著動了一下，睡前背對對方被環抱著腰，對方雖然睡得正熟，手卻沒見放鬆。

到紐約來已經近一個月，Steve每天都有忙不完的事情要做，有時Bucky醒來不見他人影，還得要問下人才知道他的去向，Rogers家的樓房在曼哈頓島上到處興起，很多人捧上大筆財富來和Rogers家合作，本來以為Steve會被錢和瑣事弄得心浮氣躁，但Steve出乎意料地平靜。

「你都在我身邊了，我沒有什麼事好抱怨。」

Steve有時會在書房將他一把抱在身上，好能把頭枕在他的肩膀上處理雜事。

剛開始Bucky不習慣這樣的動作，大白天，門外僕人人來人往，但Steve根本不讓他掙扎，「別走，Bucky，沒有你我無法思考。」是誰沒有辦法思考？被這樣抱著他才沒有辦法思考，只是隨著次數增加，他慢慢也由著Steve，這一兩天他乾脆自己拿本書也看了起來。

屋子裡的僕人大多是熟面孔，如果不是老Rogers先生真的很需要Mary，她也想跟來照顧她的小少爺。Steve勸婦人留在康拉德工作，除了她早就習慣那些工作外，小鎮村落也比較適合上了年紀的Mary走動，紐約到處是不長眼的人車。

每天Steve都會依言在返家用完晚餐後，邀請Bucky和他到外頭的公園走走。

Bucky喜歡那個公園，從他們臥室正好可以眺望到公園的一隅。

當他們兩人在外頭的時候，他會離Steve遠一些，Steve每次對他下意識拉開兩人距離的動作都會流露出無奈的神態，只是比起時時刻刻能和Steve氣息交纏在一起，Bucky情願Steve可以保住名聲，他們倆則不需要為雞姦罪名入獄。

撇開例行在夜色下短暫的散步，Bucky想不出來自己平常還有什麼時間會出門。

他這時才恍然發現他簡直和Steve的妻子沒有什麼不同，最大的差別是他還不能與那些年輕的少婦一樣在家舉辦各種宴會或是聚會，雖說他是隻被豢養在富麗堂皇的牢籠裡的金絲雀，他的歌聲只有Steve一個人能聽見。

然後，他們那些探索彼此的欲望終於在紐約變得和緩下來。

Bucky還是很喜歡Steve撫摸他的動作，如今Steve似乎終於理解到他不會離開的事實，那些炙熱的愛撫也終於冷靜下來，改成以輕柔的方式確認彼此的存在，只是有些晚上Steve還是不讓他好過，非得要他累得受不了了求Steve別再折磨他了才能好好入睡。

昨晚也是個折磨人的夜晚，但是Bucky反常地沒能一覺睡到天亮。

「⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯你起得這麼早⋯⋯」

Steve帶著笑的吐息以及放鬆下來的手臂讓他得以轉過身，「就是忽然醒了。」

「我還以為你會累得不成人樣。」Steve吻著他的臉頰，「Bucky，這樣我以後怎麼能相信你在床上說你再也沒辦法承受更多？」

他累壞了和睡得不好怎麼能相提並論，Bucky瞥了他一眼，「我說了你也還是沒停。」

「可以的話我希望太陽永遠不要升起。」Steve埋首在情人的頸窩裡汲取著對方的肌膚泛著的氣息，昨晚收拾的時候他拿了泡著香草的熱水替對方擦拭，香氣還餘留在上，「就這樣和你在床上廝磨一整天⋯⋯不讓你離開。」

Steve的確常常對他這樣戀戀不捨，奇怪的是，其實Steve才是那個每天都得出門的人，Bucky沒有指出這件事，也放任Steve張嘴在他的頸子上咬了幾個一下就會消失的齒印。

 

既然他也醒了，他換上平日在屋裡起居的衣物，將一身正裝的Steve送到了門口，屋裡外的僕人，像是早晨負責清掃和準備早餐的女佣領班會和他們兩人打招呼，但是其餘年紀很輕的佣人們見到他們兩個常常慌亂走避。

Bucky忍不住問領班孩子們在怕什麼，女佣眉開眼笑地回答，「說你們是吸血鬼呢。」

因為某次Steve咬他又用力了些，他只得掛著咬痕過了幾天，「⋯⋯哪來吸血鬼大白天出門。」哥德小說不都說了吸血鬼要是遇見日光會因烈日灼身而死嗎？

由於年紀最小的僕人Lucas的和自己的二弟一樣大，Bucky不忍心讓他蹲著整天吹灶火，讓他白日時到書房裡替自己將手稿再謄寫一遍，一開始Lucas不識字，Bucky也有耐心，教他學會寫二十六個字母，也藉著謄寫手稿時教他認字。

 

今天他也還是和平常一樣無所事事，於是等到用完早餐後，他又繼續寫起了小說。

他的少年已經登基成了君王，Bucky想不出來應該要讓他戰死沙場，還是返家善終。

Lucas謄著前幾天的手稿，Bucky則是在火爐前構思著自己的故事，當他注意到時，身後筆尖擦過紙張的聲響不知已經停下多久，「Lucas？」

「啊抱歉⋯⋯」少年有點慌張，很快又寫了起來，但又飛快停下，擔心地望著Bucky，「Barnes先生您生氣了嗎？」

「沒有，怎麼停下來了？」Bucky回以微笑，「都寫完了？」

「還沒⋯⋯」少年怕墨水弄髒紙張，把筆插回墨水瓶裡頭，「看您在想事情。」

「我總是在想事情不是嗎？」Bucky有些自我解嘲地開口，他坐在這裡每天除了想想小說情節之外還可以做什麼，紐約他也有朋友，只是他們不會出沒在這一帶，況且他也不覺得自己在變成他們眼中的俎上肉後還能像少年時期那樣笑著和他們勾肩搭背。

更可怕的是，要是讓Rumlow發覺名滿紐約上流社交界的Steve Rogers就是他小時候三天兩頭要寫信的Steve Rogers，Rumlow自己大概就會找上門，屆時讓他發現自己也住在這裡只怕他和Steve被送進大牢的日子也不遠了。

雖說名滿上流社會，Steve每晚都婉拒舞會的舉動著實讓人側目。

哪個年輕單身漢會這樣做？

「您和Rogers先生⋯⋯」Steve堅持屋裡的下人不准稱呼他為老爺，於是下人都照著喊Bucky的方式喊Steve為Rogers先生，「您⋯⋯不會想出去工作？」

「怎麼，你有工作介紹給我嗎？」Bucky語帶調侃地反問。

他沒生氣，像他這樣好手好腳的年輕男人待在家裡本來也很奇怪，Lucas是到了紐約才聘請的佣人，也不住在樓下佣人房裡，每天過了早餐時間才到家裡來做事，但Bucky預設下人們之間咬舌根的內容Lucas也沒漏聽什麼，Steve警告過下人們別說長道短，畢竟要是Steve入獄這些下人也沒了養家糊口的收入。

而像Rogers家這種凡事事必躬親又客氣的有錢人家也不多。

有些猶豫，但少年還是鼓足勇氣反問，「您算嫁給了Rogers先生嗎？」

Bucky失笑，站起身走到書房的窗邊，想著連個半大不小的孩子也看得出來他的處境，「我想就仕女們結婚對象來考慮的話，Steve是個很好的人，但我只是以一個親近的朋友身份來給他做伴，要是你出去有人向你打聽，你也如此回應。」

「⋯⋯如果您想成家，我家裡有個姊姊。」

Bucky挑眉看著替自己長姊求婚的少年，「你想把你的姊姊嫁給一個無所事事的男人？」

「您教我識字，她說您是我的大恩人。」

少年之所以刺探他和Steve的關係為的是要替自己的姊姊找個人家？Bucky偏首，「有空的話我再替你姊姊介紹我的朋友，他是個船員，也是個好人。」

少年聞言高興地點頭，「我姊姊在紡織廠做事，離碼頭不遠。」

這樣說下來，Bucky才發覺自己唯一可以做的事大概也只剩和也在紐約的Falsworth聯絡了。

 

 

***

 

Steve沒有想過他和Peggy的重逢竟來得如此遲，他捎了封信給Peggy告訴她關於Bucky會和他一起在紐約定居的事，Peggy少見地沒回信，於是當他見到Peggy出現在他和幾個乏味的銀行家的聚會上時，他全然地驚訝。

Peggy欣然接受他熱切的問候，他的問候是在對方的臉頰上落下紳士的親吻。

但這一幕落在紐約這些有頭有臉的人眼裡，不只是兩個朋友之間久別重逢的愉快。

Rogers家在紐約堆砌新樓房的速度比起上帝建造世界的速度有過之而無不及，而這些樓房的規模則像埃及吉薩的金字塔般可觀，十層樓不是個小數字，以前紳士們鄙視上樓的勞動，但如今Rogers家建起的大樓讓人甚至開始讚美起高樓看出去的紐約街景。

「誰知道中央公園會成呢？都種了多少樹木下去？」

「Rogers真有眼光。」

這樣的讚美不絕於耳，而這些讚美的中心自然是剛搬進華盛頓廣場旁的Steve Rogers，身為憲法號有史以來最年輕的船長，小Rogers先生常會獲邀與有頭有臉的人士共進午餐，餐後則是常到這些人士的家裡走訪、親切地問候他們的家人。

但Rogers先生甚少願意賞臉參與夜晚的舞會，也不曾在那棟天價買下的邦聯式紅磚房裡舉辦過任何形式的宴會，更不曾讓誰見過Rogers少爺身邊應該最不匱乏的女伴。  
如今他們終於見到了，卻是惡名昭彰的Peggy Carter。

Peggy Carter有著漂亮的外貌和聰慧的頭腦，使得她受許多自詡為才子的文人雅士追捧，他們競相邀請她出遊，使得不少人據傳都是她的入幕之賓，上流社會沒有少過花蝴蝶，但Peggy Carter獨鍾才子的行徑令人側目，要是她都甘於和那些有錢人家的公子走在一塊兒就好了，男人的妒火可以和女人一樣難堪，有錢男人的妒火更是不忍卒睹。

Peggy沒有想過會在這個餐會上會遇見Steve。

身為一個朋友她最希望的就是Steve能夠幸福，但身為一個朋友她同時也知道不能夠讓Steve和自己有所牽扯方能讓他的名聲在紐約能夠繼續受人歡迎。

只是Steve絕非虛偽之人，也不可能做得了裝不認識Peggy這種事。

兩年前他已經知道Peggy不受歡迎，那是因為Peggy太勇敢了，勇於做同年代的女孩不敢做的事情，她不願意和安排好的對象結婚，也不願意找個富裕人家做家庭教師，她憑著自己的學識贏得和她一樣優秀之人的尊敬，樂意與她在智識上相談。

但旁人只看見他們的親密，畢竟智識不是普羅大眾的肉眼所能見的。

Steve給她的擁抱，Peggy不難想像大概會被這些看似光鮮亮麗實則腐敗萬分的人說成紐約新貴成為喬治桑的新歡，更有甚者，應該是州長的夫人吧？似乎說過她就是個喜歡那些歐洲人的蕩婦，如今見到她終於自甘墮落成為有錢人的女伴，可能正笑得合不攏嘴。

Steve不想讓她跟著自己在人群裡被議論，他讓對方搭著他的手臂，引著對方到了角落。

「我寫信給妳，卻沒有回音。」Steve有些不滿，「妳從來不曾漏過給我回信。」

Peggy微笑不語。

「我和Bucky搬來紐約了，妳和妳的朋友永遠都是我們歡迎的客人，他會很想要妳的陪伴的，畢竟他以前的朋友不是很適合讓他邀請來做客，妳的幽默風趣想必能讓他很開心。」

一直知道這個男人心底滿滿想著的都是James Barnes，但每次聽到的時候還是讓她不由得傷神，Peggy不自在地笑了，「你把以前在紐約港口來去自如的水手之友給困在家裡，還想給他找個交際花當陪伴，你自己聽見自己說什麼了嗎？」

Steve也笑了，但不像Peggy一樣是出於困擾，「我好不容易贏來他的陪伴，如果他在家裡頭無聊我也沒辦法，他還是很認真在創作，妳可以和他談談他的小說，我覺得寫得很好。」

「他有什麼在你眼底是不好的嗎？」Peggy看了一眼身旁從沒停止打量過他們的那些無聊人士，「我倒是聽說一些事情，你推拒舞會的行徑已經令人好奇到想要一探究竟了，我得警告你Bucky以前的老東家可不是什麼善類。」

Steve斂起笑，他也聽說過這件事，只是不覺得他們除了一些捕風捉影的事之外還能夠寫些什麼？「我對我家裡的人都很有信心，下人們都知道Bucky對我來說意義重大，他們對外會謹言慎行，我既然帶他來紐約，就不會讓他受到傷害。」

褐髮女子心疼地抓著他的手腕反問，「⋯⋯老天，Steve，那誰保護你呢？」

「Rogers家的財富。」Steve有些無奈地挑高了眉，「一流的律師？我知道外頭很多人虎視眈眈，但是比起敵人，我更想把時間花在愛的人身上，舞會我總是會去的，若是妳願意和我一起參加，那麼我就不愁沒舞伴了。」

「你不打算帶上Bucky？」見對方投給她錯愕的神情，Peggy不由得取笑，「男人不能和男人跳舞，難道還不能夠邀請朋友出席舞會？你當然可以請他，說是你家鄉好友、未來的作家，任何跟Steve Rogers有關的人還能不成為話題？」

Steve皺了皺眉，他有想過，只是想起以前只是做完禮拜後就被一群女孩團團包圍的情人，不難想像在舞會上也得面臨同樣局面。他知道Bucky生得好看、也知道Bucky個性又好，朝夕相處他怎麼不知道？要他像以前一樣站在旁邊等Bucky他不是不願意，只是作為不能和他在公開場合共舞的朋友，還得要看他全程和各色女孩翩翩起舞，無疑是折磨。

「捨不得？」Peggy笑著打趣，對方臉上寫滿了不願。

「不是，這是個好主意。」Steve嘆氣，「只要提醒自己到時候見他跳舞還得笑一笑。」

「至於你的邀請。」褐髮女子撥了撥瀏海，「或說以後要是你見到我，都盡可能地裝作不認得我，我現在的名聲不是你這種好人家的少爺應該沾染的。」

「人言可畏，Peggy Carter，妳現在是想警告我嗎？」Steve握住她的手，輕輕地遞到嘴邊一吻，「當年我還是瘦皮猴的時候妳都願意與我來往了，沒道理妳一直是最棒的女孩而我還對妳視若無睹。」比起兩人方才低頭私語，Steve算得上是故意放大音量讓周圍的人聽見這段話了。

接著他讓Peggy挽著他的手，陪他一起走到剛才他起身的座位旁，Peggy承認見到這些人的臉擠出笑顏時滋味的確不差，特別是當Steve堅持她要加入他們的午餐時，那些人避之唯恐不及卻又非留下來不可的模樣，更是讓她事後笑得樂不可支。

餐後他帶Peggy回到華盛頓廣場，為了感謝Peggy替他帶了那封信去給Bucky，他堅持Bucky會很樂意和她共進晚餐，兩人才下了馬車，就見到Bucky站在公園的入口和一個男人說笑的身影，Steve不認得那個男人，但話說回來Bucky在紐約的朋友他本來就一個也不認得。

Peggy感覺到身邊的男人周身一緊，「Steve，那應該是Barnes的朋友。」

Steve當然知道，「我知道⋯⋯」但他不喜歡，特別是他很久沒能讓Bucky笑得如此開懷，而對方卻一而再在幾句話的時間裡讓Bucky笑咧了嘴。

他拋下了身邊的Peggy快步朝對面的兩人走去，就在他走近的同時，注意到他的Bucky收起放肆的嘴角，露出淺了許多的笑容，對身邊的友人往Steve的方向撇了頭示意，接著Bucky的友人也轉過頭，那雙和Bucky一樣笑起來有彎角的眼睛直視著他。

「Rogers船長，久仰大名。」

看了一眼對方伸出來的手，又看了一眼旁邊笑著望著自己的Bucky，Steve不大甘願地也伸出手握住對方，「⋯⋯幸會，請教您的大名？」

這時Bucky伸手攬住了對方的肩膀，「這是Montgomery Falsworth，Steve，我在紐約最好的朋友！他現在是私人商船的船長，剛才他正和我提到去訪中國的趣事，他的船上有位水手曾和你一起在憲法號服役，才說到你就來了*（Speak of devil）。」

「我的確可以像個惡魔（devil）。」望著Bucky他意有所指地笑了，知道什麼意思的Bucky不由得紅著臉鬆開攬著身邊好友的手，「是誰在你的船上？」他端出客氣的微笑向對方攀談，「我希望不管是誰他們沒把我說得太糟糕。」

「都是好話，說如果你不是堅持要進馬丁尼克，全船覆沒只是時間問題。」

「不是我的功勞。」他側過身比了身後的紅磚房，「何不進屋裡談談？Peggy也來了。」

 

***

 

他和Peggy Carter並不算有深交，在康拉德時他們曾經在教會學校裡打過照面，印象最深的是當前線要護士的時候，身為牧師的長女Peggy幾乎是立刻拋下學業遠赴前線，雖然沒有多久南軍節節敗退，Peggy又從前線回到學校。

因此若是問他對Peggy Carter的想法，他確信對方是個勇敢而且有自信的女人。

而如今他也確認了對方一直心儀Steve的事實。

Peggy眼下正對他微笑，「Barnes，Steve今天在午餐的時候承諾我他要邀請你去舞會。」

Bucky抬眼看了一下對面的Steve，又側過頭看了身邊的Falsworth一眼，「我怎麼能去舞會，那裡都是有頭有臉的人，邀我不如邀請Falsworth吧。」

聞言大笑了幾聲的水手喝了一口自己杯裡的紅酒，「我不去那些交際舞會，那裡的人說話多過跳舞，如果真的要去，還不如帶上你的好友去港口的倉庫，想以前我們玩得多瘋？」

Bucky笑瞇了眼，「我想念Sam拉的小提琴，你還記得嗎？」

「怎麼不記得。」Falsworth很快斂起了笑，「關於Sam，前陣子吵得沸沸揚揚的憲法第15條修正案聽說了嗎？半年前他和人在南方因為這事起了衝突，那人刺了他一刀，他沒撐過去。」

Bucky蹙緊了眉。

Steve傾身向前，「他們應該能抓到兇手，難道讓那人跑掉了？」

Falsworth搖頭，「沒有抓到，這麼說吧，治安官說那天路上這麼多的人怎麼可能抓得到兇手是誰？難道路上所有人都要為了一個黑人面臨調查？」

「這是不對的。」Steve無法苟同地皺起眉，「南方哪裡？我的姑丈是法官，他能幫上忙。」

「幫上什麼忙？」Falsworth又搖了搖頭，「火化以後Riley把他帶回紐約，就葬在布魯克林，他和Sam是在那裡認識的，Riley說他們根本沒有意思要查，黑人在他們眼裡根本不是人，我曾經邀請過Sam跟我去英國，在那裡他有更多演出的機會，但他就是不願意。」

「離開家鄉本來就不是一件簡單的事。」Peggy輕道：「願他安息。」

Steve望著對面不發一語的褐髮男人，他看得出Bucky極端的憤怒，然而這種憤怒Bucky從不外顯總是隱忍，最後為這憤怒所傷的只有Bucky本身，他拿起酒杯，向Falsworth舉杯，「致Sam，為自由平等而死，願他安息。」

英國人也舉杯回應。

Peggy看出Barnes的情緒低落，想必Steve會想好好安撫對方，她識趣地主動站起身，「我得先告辭了，畢竟我住在城市的另外一頭，車途迢迢。」

因為禮節，Steve和Falsworth都因Peggy起身而跟著站起，「James？」Falsworth喊了聲還沉浸在自己思緒裡頭的朋友，「你還好嗎？」

不明所以卻也站起身的褐髮男子木然地點了點頭，接著他才看向一旁的女子，「很高興⋯⋯能邀到兩位作陪，雖然不確定我會在紐約待上多久，希望我們⋯⋯」他看著Steve，但對方沒有意思要以主人名義發出邀請，他只好自己說完，「希望我們還能夠邀請兩位過來相聚。」

英國人雖然覺得這番邀約聽起來有些不對，卻也還是給了摯友一個微笑，「一定，我下次回到紐約的時候還要再登門叨擾，Rogers不會不歡迎吧？」

其實並不歡迎的Steve盡可能地擠出微笑，「絕不，Bu——James的朋友就是我的朋友。」

有些好笑地看著Steve的應對，Peggy看向另一位客人，「船長有馬車嗎？送我一程？」

「我會讓馬車送妳。」Steve趕忙伸手讓下人去招呼，「Falsworth船長也是。」

「那我恭敬不如從命了。」金髮水手也給了Peggy一抹微笑，「有Carter女士作陪，我想這段旅途應該會很愉快。」他拍了拍興致依然低落的褐髮青年的肩頭，「方才一路和James從河邊走回來不覺得累，這樣歇息一下還真的有些痠痛。」

「⋯⋯你該多走動。」知道對方有意讓他說點話，褐髮青年擠出了笑容，「船上空間不大，但還是盡可能要保持體魄，船長。」

「遵命。」燦爛笑著的英國人忍不住又攬了下對方的肩膀，「自己多保重？兩個月後見。」

掛著那抹費力的笑容，Bucky點點頭，「兩個月後見。」

Steve主動示意由他送走客人。

 

等到他再走進屋裡頭的時候，一旁的女佣緊張地上前，「Barnes先生把自己關進書房裡。」

金髮男人頷首，他知道Bucky聽見朋友亡故必然不好受。

匆匆上樓他叩了叩書房木門，但沒有得到任何回應，按下門把推門而入後只見Bucky坐在壁爐前望著爐火，Steve走到對方身邊，才發現壁爐裡有著一疊紙，看起來像是Bucky之前和下人一起謄好的手稿。

他伸手想去搶救，卻被Bucky拉住。

Bucky昂起首，望著看起來憂心忡忡的Steve，接著，他卻笑了。

「⋯⋯Bucky？」那抹笑讓Steve更為擔心，他伸出手捧住對方的臉，低頭吻了對方的眉骨，那張稜角分明的臉上所有線條完美得宛如大理石雕像，「我很遺憾你失去了朋友⋯⋯但手稿⋯⋯那都是你的心血，你怎麼會⋯⋯」

「一個虛假的故事。」Bucky輕道，「誰都可以寫，Steve。」

立刻知道Bucky所指何事的Steve垂下頭把他的摯愛抱進懷裡，「我的天⋯⋯Bucky，我支持你⋯⋯你知道的，無論你想做什麼我都支持你⋯⋯」

「對不起，我沒能一直坐在家裡，明明說好要陪你的人是我。」伸手回抱住對方偉岸的背，他忍不住親吻了對方的臉頰，「只是這樣的事⋯⋯如果不把它指出來，那些憲法都只是空談，平等是空談、自由是空談⋯⋯」

「我知道。」Steve稍微拉開了懷抱，以大拇指撫過對方的顴骨，「先人建立美利堅合眾國本來就不容易，我們都有責任保護她，你要做的事情是正確的，我絕對支持你，你若是想要什麼都可以告訴我，我們可以找正派的報紙，你的經歷他們一定會喜歡，還有你的文筆——」

「我不一定要寫在報紙上，但我必須要把故事出版。」Bucky收緊環抱對方腰身的動作，從來沒有一刻——他如此感激他愛的是一個那麼強大的男人，生在富裕的家庭還能體會平民的痛苦，並且寬容和體諒他所愛的人。

「當然⋯⋯」Steve雖然不熟悉書出版的過程，但是他的確和一個或兩個出版商同桌用過餐，「我會整理出來替你接洽，他們必然會同意。」

「不必。」Bucky低聲笑了，「我自己可以讓他們替我出版，但是我必須要見到他們才行，所以雖然舞會聽起來是個花花世界。」他掛著微笑開口，「但我很樂意接受你的邀請。」

Steve歎氣，低頭吻住對方笑著的唇，「不止如此⋯⋯」吻畢，金髮男人跪了下來，改以抬首望著對方的角度開口，「我要在這裡辦舞會，我會讓他們主動接近你⋯⋯讓他們爭相為你出版你的作品⋯⋯讓你的理念可以傳遞。」

Bucky垂首抵上對方的額頭，「⋯⋯Steve，我不值得你這麼好的人，我不過是個寫過船期和醜聞的記者，我甚至沒有像樣的作品值得你這麼稱許。」

「我知道你只是還沒有寫出來而已。」

 

***

 

Brock Rumlow對於自己的工作沒有不滿，他出身街頭，父母是窮困的義大利移民，家裡有七個兄弟姐妹，不包括餓死沒能長大到懂事的。為了生活，他七歲就在街上當扒手，好幾次被逮到，許多人看他年紀小沒有多加責備，等到十三歲他再行竊時，對方立刻把他逮住送往了那時新成立取代巡守的警察局，那時裡頭充滿了聚眾鬧事的酒醉大漢，但他並不覺得害怕。

就和他長大以後跟著警察到處去看兇殺案再把它們訴諸文字時一樣，他從不害怕。

他最後一次行竊的對象是個穿著體面的中年男子，男子告訴他行竊不能夠過一輩子，問他識不識字。Rumlow從沒聽過什麼叫做字，遑論認識？男子給了他一些紙筆，告訴他哪裡的教堂有在教人識字，要他認識字以後來找他，他有工作給他做。

工作是Rumlow另外一個沒聽說過的字眼，但他還是照男子的意思做了，他十三歲才開始認字，是所有教堂裡唸書的孩子中年紀最大的，當他把掛在嘴邊的字眼一個一個拼出來時，他才懂了什麼叫『識字』，他沒覺得有什麼特別，當鋪還是當鋪，麵包店也還是麵包店。

最多從本來透過櫥窗裡的東西改由透過招牌來區分這些小本生意。

他幾乎忘了男人說過會給他工作的事。憑著識字的能力，他在街上就能找到很多工作，蔬果鋪的老闆請他幫忙記錄每天進了多少貨，他們自己記不得，就算記了也不是透過能辨讀的文字所寫下，蔬果鋪、魚鋪、肉鋪，每天他有做不完的事，口袋裡也有好些錢。

他的弟弟妹妹們沒再餓肚子，自從他在街上做事以來，他們每天都能有晚飯吃。

他的母親不再餓得面黃肌瘦，可惜父親早死了，沒有撐到他能拿錢買食物回來的日子。

好日子一直過到打仗，南邊的瘋子喊著說什麼拒絕廢止蓄奴令。

關他屁事？Rumlow根本對政治沒興趣，但他在街上遇到了徵軍的隊伍，等到他察覺的時候，他已經被推上戰場，遠離家鄉，打仗對他也不是什麼特別新鮮的事，砲聲隆隆，但是幾天下來以後要不習慣是不可能的。

他跟在北軍一個將軍底下，他們後來沒能守住那個防線，南軍打了進來。

Rumlow在對方的槍管底下投降，把身上的武器拋下，南軍那時意氣風發，戰況看好，他們沒把Rumlow一個小兵放在眼裡，不是軍官沒有什麼交換戰俘的價值，於是他們就放他走了，他一個人從理查蒙躲過戰火回到紐約。

他年幼的弟妹和母親早在他被抓去當兵的期間餓死了，就剩下年紀比較大的兩個妹妹，妹妹們連安葬他們都辦不到，屍體都被人載去了亂葬崗。

這不過是他離家從軍一年發生的事。

他帶上兩個妹妹離開了從小長大的社區，只是他也想不出來可以去哪裡，這時他想起來曾經有個男人說會給他工作，他憑著印象硬著頭皮去問了，對方問他知不知道碼頭在哪？他應了聲知道，接著就接過了紙筆，奉命到碼頭去把每一艘船何時來何時走給記錄下來。  
於是他就得到了這份工作。

他們兄妹為了這份工作就近住進碼頭附近舊公寓裡，裡頭的住了各形各色的人，妓女、水手、剛到的愛爾蘭移民，都有著紅色的頭髮和一堆孩子，和他們家一樣、當然少不了遊手好閒的酒鬼、躲在角落偷抽鴉片的癮君子。

在他揍過幾個把他妹妹當妓女的嫖客以後，她們就沒有再遇到騷擾了。

他讓一個妹妹到認識的雜貨店幫忙、又讓另一個妹妹到醫院去當護士，沒幾年她們都嫁人了，只留下Rumlow一個人在碼頭繼續工作。後來，他工作的新聞紙決定要多印幾頁，於是他不用再寫船來船往的雜事，老闆問他敢不敢去看兇殺案，戰場上沒少看過死人，他不覺得有什麼好不敢的。

在他開始去寫那些兇殺案的時候，老闆問他本來住的地方是不是要找房客，他自己搬離了那個社區，不是因為治安不好，而是因為搬得要靠警察局近點，才住去了警察局附近店鋪的二樓，但他本來住的地方的確不是什麼好地方，於是他就多問了一句：「誰想來住？」

他的老闆有個朋友的兒子想當作家，想先來紐約練練筆。

 

Rumlow不知道作家是什麼意思，對他來說寫那些東西的人一定都沒什麼正事要做，大概不愁吃穿，也不像平凡人一樣會生老病死，心底想著又是一個東北地方來的小鎮男孩，這些孩子大多信仰堅定又受過教育，哪能忍得了這種龍蛇雜處的環境？

第一眼見到那個孩子的時候，Rumlow覺得彷彿見到當年在街頭鬼混的自己，不是說他和自己一樣偷拐搶騙，而是他看見那抹不得不長大的神情，稚氣未脫的臉龐上映著一雙大得有些奇怪的眼睛，不過看得出來是個聰明的孩子，這孩子叫James Barnes，英國味很重的名字，問了以後說母親是南方人，父親是歐洲移民，家裡有義大利人、斯拉夫人、法國人、英國人的血統，名字則是用上了外公的名字。

Rumlow在聽他說了一陣子的話後終於忍不住問了，「小子，你十六歲了嗎？」

剛滿十六歲的男孩子被送到紐約來，Rumlow覺得這樣的父母心也是夠狠的，又不是像他從沒在家裡被呵護過，這個孩子家境不差，衣著打扮也都整整齊齊的，半大不小就要他自力更生，可是家裡也沒聽說受了什麼變故。

不知怎麼著，Rumlow看著他不時也會想起自己沒機會長大的弟弟，「總之你跟著我吧！叫你做什麼就做什麼，該你的錢不會少的。」

這孩子的確聰明，Rumlow帶他去碼頭打招呼，對著船長們他總是會彎起那雙桃花眼笑得打從心底讓人喜歡，而這孩子手腳也很俐落，在碼頭邊走邊寫著東西也能避開上下運貨的水手們，壞就壞在這孩子生得好看，他見到幾個和水手們牽扯不清的妓女們老是衝著他拋媚眼。

「那些女人有病的，你可別沾染了。」

Rumlow不由得叮嚀了幾句，但Barnes只是睜著困惑的大眼望向他。

「她、們、有、病。」Rumlow又重複了一次，最後終於想通的他不懷好意地笑了，「啊⋯⋯好人家的少爺大概沒有聽過這種行業，聖經故事裡怎麼說的⋯⋯」他壓根沒去過幾次教堂，去認字以外他也不喜歡坐在裡頭聽那個穿著黑衣服的老男人說話，「抹大拉的馬利亞？」

男孩的臉立刻紅成一片，Rumlow又笑了。

某次他問男孩想不想去看看他工作的情景，男孩跟著去了，湊巧那次被殺的人死狀淒慘，他沒想讓男孩看，就要他走遠一點。等到他再遇見男孩的時候，男孩正揮別了其中一個妓女，朝他慢慢走了過來，Rumlow不高興地打了一下他的頭，「⋯⋯我說她們有病不是那種聖經上什麼被鬼附身的屁話，很多水手跟了她們有的上船就死了。」

男孩沒生氣，只是把少了幾張的紙本遞給他看，「我沒和她怎麼樣。」男孩靜靜地開口，「她問我跟著你是不是也會寫字，說她記得自己家鄉的地址，想託人送信回去，但是她自己不會寫信，想請我替她寫信。」

James Barnes就是個像天使的孩子，Rumlow心忖，這孩子只怕心裡面從來沒有什麼有惡意的念頭，「也是，你老是在寫信給你家鄉的朋友，想必是很會寫信了。」

「別取笑我了。」男孩只要聽見家鄉的朋友這幾個字老是會變得特別尷尬，奇怪的是Rumlow問過男孩好幾次有沒有收到回信，男孩卻總是搖頭，「沒有⋯⋯」男孩踢著地上的石頭，難得顯得像他這個年齡該有的童稚。

後來男孩寫了篇船航的文章，都是老闆的意思，Rumlow帶他去問了，從沒想過會有什麼大問題，直到沒過多久，聽聞好幾艘船都沉沒在那個水域，甚至他聽說老闆拿了錢，分了一點給Barnes，他很擔心這個沒長大的少年會因此內疚。

 

他走在男孩那層樓的走廊上，遇見了他隔壁不遠那個賣屁股的男人。

他向來最不齒這些人，為了幾個臭錢連男人的自尊都不要了，他見到就噁心。

就當他想要裝作沒看見掠過對方去敲門的時候，那個男人卻開口了：「小朋友正忙著呢，你有事情等等再繞過來吧！」

Rumlow低吐了一口口水在地上接著用腳抹去，「那些該死的妓女又來纏他——」

「不是喔。」男人撫著門板笑著開口，「是他家鄉的朋友，一個金髮男孩等了他整天。」

Rumlow不知道自己是怎麼離開的。再聽到男孩音訊時，男孩已經去了波士頓。他看過男孩寫的文章，雖然一樣是醜聞大戶人家爭風吃醋、分家分錢，男孩寫來總是帶著點詼諧口吻，本來他以為這種沒有譴責批判的東西應該沒人看，但聽說那份報紙因為他這些趣聞賣得不差。

他雖然不知道那個男人口中金髮男孩和James Barnes到底怎麼一回事，但男孩對他而言，還是和當初的模樣沒多大差異，只有他會把有錢人家的貓上樹下不來全家人繞著樹團團轉的事寫成新聞，James Barnes還是一個孩子，是一個曾經蹲在街角為妓女和乞丐們寫信的孩子，更是那個會把外套脫下來蓋在慘死街頭的屍體上的孩子。

 

多年下來，Rumlow知道自己算是惡名昭彰到聲名遠播。紐約愈繁榮，醜聞也愈多，他現在專職寫些大戶人家的官司糾紛，法律雖然煩人，但是大家喜歡得緊，他也樂得下筆，現在那些大戶人家都認得他了，Hydra的禿鷹Rumlow，循著腐臭味而來的傢伙。

Rumlow第一次聽說Rogers家少爺不參加舞會的時候他就嗅到古怪了。

這次盛大舉辦，想也知道有問題，Rumlow興味盎然地站在Rogers家後門抽煙，想等著有沒有機會遇上什麼像樣的故事。

 

而當門打開的時候，他望進了那雙屬於James Barnes熟悉的大眼，「⋯⋯Rumlow？」


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky想過這天總會來的，他也訂Hydra快報，除了看Falsworth的消息外，上頭很多他認得的人，當然其中就包括了Brock Rumlow，Rumlow非常照顧他，如果沒有Rumlow的指點，他不會在紐約存活下來，Rumlow自小在街頭長大，對人性了解非常透徹。

他走出後門，筆直走到對方滿是猜測的面前。

「Steve Rogers，是了，你信上的那小鬼好像就是叫做這個名字。」黑髮男人瞇著眼笑了，「你也的確和他一樣是東北出身，世界真小，自己在這個都是祕密的房子裡頭沒有想寫點什麼嗎？我聽說Rogers邀請了你以前寫過他家貓上樹的議員也來舞會？要替你一笑泯恩仇？」

「我後來回波士頓時就和議員認識了，沒有什麼仇。」Bucky歎氣，「你想要什麼？」

「我想要？」Rumlow微笑，「Barnes，你知道我們喜歡什麼的，你很清楚。」

「這房子裡面沒有你喜歡的東西。」這是謊話，Bucky垂著眼，「就像我說的，Rogers是一戶很好的人家，Steve是一個很好的人。」

「你和我都清楚那是屁話。」黑髮男人簡單明瞭地阻斷了對方的話，「這個世界上沒有什麼很好的人還有很好的人家，Rogers的工地有工人摔死你知道嗎？他們沒事要蓋十層樓那麼高的樓房，要賣的對象都是些什麼人你問過嗎？那些猶太人——」

「我知道。」Bucky知道他這句話說出去後果不堪設想，但是他無法忍受Steve被詆毀，「我知道⋯⋯Rumlow⋯⋯我全都知道，那個孩子的撫卹金和對家屬致意的信件都是我寫的和我處理的，我替Rogers家做事已經有很長的一段時間了。」

「做事？」Rumlow有些失望地笑了，伸手扯了扯曾經的男孩頸項邊的衣領，「噢這可不是替人做事的人穿的衣服⋯⋯燕尾服？我父親在義大利是裁縫，如果你還記得的話，我認得這些東西——有錢人家的東西——你替誰做事？白天做事？」鬆開了手，Rumlow在領子內側找到了他要的痕跡，「——還是晚上做事？」

「如果我說都有，你會怎麼做？」Bucky淡道：「別瞎扯了，你這樣的故事寫出去很多人喜歡，Rogers變得更神祕，順道還讓更多人想知道我這個不自量力想當作家的人究竟是什麼來頭，是你說過別讓傻蛋出名的，你忘了嗎？」

「我聽說你們兩個人小時候就勾搭在一起了。」Rumlow沒讓對方那一派自在唬過去，「復活節之前？你鄰居告訴我你和一個金髮小鬼打得火熱，不是Rogers嗎？」

「我的確喜歡金髮的。」Bucky勾起嘴角伸手撥了撥對方鬢角，惹來對方大動作閃避，達到效果的他滿意地笑了，「你還一直擔心我和妓女們不乾不淨，我有興趣的從來不是女人，所幸你也不是我喜歡的，我喜歡的是瘦小白皙的男人。」

「你知道雞姦是有罪的吧？」黑髮男人嘶聲低道：「難道你要到處去跟人承認嗎？承認你是喜歡捅人家屁眼的變態？」

「如果你要寫出來，真有人要抓我，你不就預先拿到第一手採訪？你認識這個雞姦犯，他以前是個在港口鬼混的小鬼，口袋裡面有一點錢就和水手們去喝酒買醉，和許多妓女們形影不離，社會最底層的敗類，該有的元素、聳動的故事，你一樣不缺，順道補上一句好了——」裝出像是靈機一動的神情，Bucky撫著唇，緩道：「——使紐約最賺錢的營造商蒙羞。」

沉吟了許久的黑髮男人雙手抱胸，「你演得不錯，幾乎要騙過我了。」

「實話是最好的謊言。」Bucky兩手一攤，「你抓到我了。」

「最好是，Barnes，我很清楚你是怎麼樣的人。」黑髮男人攏了攏自己身上的西裝，「捅人家屁眼是一回事，被捅屁眼又是另外一回事。」男人向他比了比頸項，「你連對妓女說話都輕聲細語了，被Rogers壓著可以多領一些錢嗎？」

「可以。」這時不知何時從後門走出來的Steve Rogers冷漠地走到了兩人身邊，「下人告訴我有不速之客等在後門，沒想到連我的左右手都趕不走。」他看了眼身邊的褐髮男人，「說過你的過去會追上來的，Barnes。」

「沒錯，追上來得可快了。」Bucky苦笑，接著露出無奈的神情望著昔日同事，「Brock，別這樣，我們改天聚一聚好嗎？這些雜事都忙完以後我本來就打算去見你們的，那票兄弟，還有，你那時候追的女人呢？結婚了嗎？」

「別來這招，Barnes。」黑髮男人不以為然，「我們現在談公事。」

「我跟你談公事——」Steve一把扯住對方的衣領，而Bucky在一旁連阻止都還來不及，「——Hydra想要Rogers的醜聞——」

「Steve，不要。」第一次Bucky沒能擋下Steve，第二次他終於攔住了Steve的拳頭，他一邊格開Steve的手一邊沉聲道：「我可以處理，我不知道你的生意夥伴們都聽說了什麼，我認識 Rumlow，我們認識非常久⋯⋯」側過身看一旁的黑髮男人不知在想什麼的神情，「Rumlow是個狠角色，他的筆就是他的槍、他的紙就是他的砲，你不會想惹他。」

Steve自從在窗邊看到黑髮男人扯住Bucky衣領時就想動手揍人了，他努力地找回自制力，最終終於在情人安撫夾雜警告的語氣中鬆手，但對對方的眼神挑釁他還是回以顏色，「你知道我的，James，我從來沒有想與任何人為敵。」

轉身走回後門的金髮男人在手碰到門把以前，聽見身後黑髮男人拋出一句：「沒錯，你該死的不會想與我為敵，Rogers。」

Steve絞了絞手下的梨木雕花的門把，不甘願地走進屋內。

 

黑髮男人把目光調回在餘下那人的臉上，想從那張褪去稚氣的俊臉上頭找一點破綻，「只是有個祕密情人稱不上是什麼醜聞，紐約上流社會髒得跟碼頭污水一樣，Rogers不是唯一的變態，Barnes⋯⋯Jimmy⋯⋯」Rumlow歎氣，「要是他用錢要你賣身，我知道你的情況你沒什麼好丟臉的，但是沒有道理讓他逍遙法外。」

Rumlow言下是想說服自己登堂指證Steve？Bucky這下真的揚起了唇角，只是那笑旋即抹去，了無痕跡。

要是真的為錢賣身他還有話可說，如果是他主動索求，又該怎麼說？

「你遊說錯人了，Brock。」褐髮男人垂下頭，腳下一副沒意思的樣子踢了踢地上的碎石子，「我是每天晚上被Rogers捅屁眼沒錯，可是我分毫未取，我就是個賣身求榮的賤貨⋯⋯」他停下腳的動作，「我餓怕了，也受夠看有錢人臉色，這個傻小子從小就跟著我轉，不騙他我還可以騙誰？」

他旋過身，沒再等對方回應。

「抱歉你的故事很精彩，只可惜事實沒有那麼出色，讓你無聊了，我也只是桶髒水。」

 

***

 

回到舞會裡，他立刻迎上Steve擔心的眼神，Bucky倒是覺得格外輕鬆。

出去以前他想過無數種謊言，但是沒有一種可以騙過Rumlow，他想過那些只是朋友的說辭，可是他身上都是戳破這個謊言的證據，他身上這套價值不斐的燕尾服是Steve帶他到全紐約最好的裁縫那裡量身定做的，穿在他的身上沒有一點皺痕，完美貼合，像他的皮膚一樣。

他沒有問過這套衣服多少錢，Bucky有些不自在地拉了拉自己的衣角，這套衣服也許比他以前一年能夠賺得錢都來的多，而且，提到Steve，試著輕描淡寫他們的關係，就好像是在說著他知道自己犯下的罪有多恐怖。

他見到人群裡Stevev想向他走去，但他很快地轉過身越過人群往另一頭離開。

走得急了，Bucky不小心地絆到了一個少女，對方沒有嬌嗔回應，反倒直接抗議。

「看路好嗎？」

與她四目相接的Bucky不由得停了下來，少女則是皺著眉看了回去。

「我可以請妳跳支舞嗎？」Bucky沒有試著擠出笑，「如果妳願意賞光一支舞的時間，那會是我的榮幸。」

「你路都走不好了，會跳舞嗎？」少女不大信任地把手遞給了他，兩人走進舞池的時候，少女才看到在他們原位追上來的舞會主人，「你在躲Rogers？怎麼？他是你債主？」

「不是，Steve是一個親近的朋友。」Bucky輕道，「但，我是在躲他。」

「我聽說接下來兩首還是華爾滋，我希望你的平衡感夠好。」少女一邊帶著他繞圈閃避人群時一邊開口，「Natalie Aliano，雖然我討厭社交舞會，還是可以交個朋友。」

「James Barnes。」配著轉圈，他垂下視線看著女子祖母綠色澤的眼睛，「我不討厭社交舞會，要是能夠認識妳，每天晚上我都可以參加。」

「你誰也不是怎麼能參加？」紅髮少女嗤聲笑了，「難道每場舞會你都想打著Rogers朋友的名義去參加嗎？」

「當然不能。」Bucky對少女的直率露出了今晚第一次的笑容，「我忙著在找新的身份，妳覺得呢？我有機會嗎？」

「明目張膽地找機會嗎？」少女眨了眨眼，一曲方歇，他們人在舞池的邊上，「我是不介意，只是憑什麼你覺得和我一起會比參加Rogers家舞會來得更有機會？Rogers是紐約最炙手可熱的人，如果他辦舞會，而依據我最近聽說，他打算一連辦上六場，他買了許多最好的酒，廣發邀請函，想得到的人都讓他請了，難以想像他沒有一個夫人替他打理這些瑣事。」

Bucky試著不去回想自己擬定名單和圈選酒單以及安排舞程的畫面，「看來妳對我的朋友評價很好，你們兩家也是生意夥伴嗎？」

少女嘆了口氣，「不是，我家是出版商。」音樂再次響起的時候，少女沒有拒絕再次和他共舞，「你這麼快選定我做舞伴，難道你不知道我家裡做什麼？」

「我的確知道。」在少女面前幾乎無所遁形的他驚訝地看著對方，「有機會的話，我想帶上作品去富蘭克林廣場，也許妳可以幫我把作品刊上你們家亞蘭諾新月刊。」

「我只是個被迫要早早嫁人的女兒，你覺得我哪裡使得上力幫你一把？」她偏首，繞了一圈又把他們兩人帶離了靠近Steve Rogers的腳步，「你和Rogers到底是屬於哪一種朋友？」

「最親近的那種。」Bucky直視著少女的雙眼，「妳能想到最親近的那種。」

「那你要告訴他整個晚上盯著自己最親近的朋友一支舞都不跳的話，他會被說閒話的，更何況他還是舞會的主人。」轉了一圈又一圈的少女再看了一眼遠方的Steve Rogers，「剛才和我聊天的婦人和我說了你的事，你以前是個記者，在紐約和波士頓工作，在波士頓還揭露過某個船老闆在船上用黑奴？」

「你和議員夫人聊天嗎？」Bucky微笑，「那的確是我，不過我不是存著什麼偉大的目的揭露的，如果妳真的想知道的話。」

「男人的英雄事跡嗎？」少女又發出那不以為然的笑聲，「好像我聽得還不夠多似的。」

「不，我從來都不是英雄。」他客氣地向前來邀請他換舞伴的人點了點頭，鬆開對方的手時，他輕道：「妳如果願意，請妳寫封信到這裡來給我，我給妳看我的文章。」  
少女重新回到舞池時又再多看了他一眼，接下來她便成了舞池裡另外一抹身影。

讓她離去的Bucky轉過身就對上了憂心忡忡的Steve，對方那抹神情讓他看了就痛苦，但他還是示意了讓Rogers上樓，自己則是在過了許久以後才走了上去。

 

他們在離樓梯最遠的書房裡說話，外頭還有家裡的佣人走動，以免其他賓客誤闖。

就在Bucky推開門走進去的同時，Steve就即刻迎上前擁住他，「你和Rumlow說了什麼？他走的時候並不滿意，你和他說了那套我們鬼扯的話嗎？」  
他沒有。伸手抱過對方的背，Bucky埋首在對方的頸間，「沒有，我說了另外一個故事。」

「哪個故事？」Steve低問，「Bucky，你不能夠——」

「他可以找誰去要證據？」他打斷Steve的擔心，「我什麼都說了，但是他很清楚我一個字都不會認的，他沒有任何的證據他能夠做什麼？他有的只是他的故事，他的故事只是大家茶餘飯後的話題。」

「還有⋯⋯」Steve的聲音聽來有些悶，「Aliano家的小姐。」

「Natalia。」Bucky笑著回答，「漂亮聰明的女人，非常熟悉家裡的事務，怎麼了嗎？」

「你喜歡她。」Steve捧著眼前的人的臉狠狠地吻了下，「該死⋯⋯」

「我愛你。」Bucky沒有說更多的話，只是緊抱住對方，「Rogers，但是你應該要多跳幾隻舞，我剛才看到的是你緊貼著牆壁和一群無聊男士聊天的身影，你應該多跳舞，很多女孩子昂首期盼地看著你，你不能失禮。」

「我和別的女人跳舞你一點都不煩惱。」而他只是看Bucky勾著舞伴的腰都開始胡言亂語了，「Bucky，在你眼裡我是什麼？」

「你是我的。」Bucky將手插進對方梳好整齊的髮間，熱烈地吻著眼前吃醋的男人，「我的，Steve，你是我的，每個晚上⋯⋯」感受著對方下身緊貼著他的弧度，「我不會煩惱，我們不煩惱沒有必要的事，不要庸人自擾。」

Steve忍不住吻了又吻對方，對方身上的古龍水雅致又清香，他不知道對方什麼時候買的，但是聞起來很好，「這個古龍水很香⋯⋯」

「我不噴古龍水。」被這樣一說的褐髮男人執起衣領聞了聞，「我什麼也沒聞到。」

衣領下那寸肌膚讓Steve喉頭一緊，接著一把把對方抱起放上書桌。

「等等⋯⋯」知道對方想做什麼的Bucky慌亂地推著眼前男人的胸膛，「不可以⋯⋯我說過你應該下樓去跳舞，我不想要⋯⋯」

「要我提醒你你的承諾嗎？」金髮男人附在他的耳邊，手下的動作則是沒停地脫著對方身上的華服，那是今天傍晚他親手幫對方穿上的，「『你可以抱我，在任何你想要的時間地點』，還是這裡你用『抱』這個字，只是單純意指友好的擁抱？」

他們下午才交纏了一陣，因為Steve無法忍受對方穿著一身燕尾服那誘人的模樣，裡頭還有點濕潤，他試著以指擴張對方身後因為緊張不斷緊縮的入口，知道對方大概無法在樓下人來人往的情況下放鬆。於是他低下頭，抱住對方的腰，整個人遞身到對方的臀瓣之間，舔拭著入口的褶皺，用舌尖取代手指的入侵，而才這樣做沒有多久，他  
就聽見對方難耐的呻吟和埋怨。

「Steve⋯⋯我說過那裡很髒⋯⋯」Bucky不敢直視對方埋首在他股間的模樣。

回應他的是一陣濕潤吮動的聲音，那讓Bucky周身一震，前方的器官立刻吐了白液出來。

由於他下午就已經被Steve弄出來過一次，液體的顏色淡了許多，但在黑檀木的書桌上看來還是白得刺眼，以手抹過那些白濁，Steve分明知道他最難忍受後頭被舌葉進入，望著身上掛著笑欣賞他一身狼狽的情人，Bucky嘆了口氣坐起身伸手拉了對方的褲子「我用嘴幫你⋯⋯」

如對方所願Steve解開了自己的褲頭讓對方含住，那感覺好到他得要不斷地克制自己的胯下別頂到過深的地方，只要Bucky這樣做，都會讓Steve想到他們還是少年時的那個晚上，他的Bucky，他和Bucky的初夜。

把Steve射出的白液都吞到嘴裡，他垂下眼試著抹了抹自己的嘴角，確認自己嘴邊應該沒有留有什麼痕跡，有些尷尬地開口：「你先離開⋯⋯我整理一下衣服。」

Steve捨不得地在他的頸間吻了一下，「如你所願⋯⋯我會去跳舞⋯⋯Bucky⋯⋯」

等到金髮男人離開了書房，他才想起方才被舔和跪在地上的時候他全程都把褲子都套在膝上，勢必都弄皺了，Bucky嘆口氣，拉整好全身上下的衣物，只希望等下身上的燕尾服不要被人看出來皺得太離譜就好。又過了許久，他才真的有力氣出去周旋其他的出版商商人。

 

而他出去的時候Steve並不在舞池裡。

 

***

 

Steve被求婚時臉上只有錯愕。

Peggy哭花了臉，對於一向展現出自信和聰慧的她，Steve從未見過她如此狼狽，這是Peggy第二次和他提說要結婚，第一次完全是個玩笑話，Steve沒有當真，但這次他知道對方是千真萬確地希望他能娶她。

「Peggy，我不懂⋯⋯」這不是為了推拒的說詞，金髮男人困惑地搭著對方的雙肩，「妳先是哭得不成人樣，然後又丟下一句請我娶妳，但妳並沒有給我理由，妳需要我們的婚姻，為什麼？妳知道我對James的心意，我怎麼可能——」

「Steve，我的孩子需要一個合法的父親。」

這句宛如五雷轟頂的話頓時讓Steve理解了對方急切和傷心的原因，「⋯⋯孩子的父親呢？妳真的要帶著孩子和我結婚而不顧他的想法？是他太差勁還是——」

「他已經過去了⋯⋯」

她不願再深談的模樣讓Steve知道這是個傷心的問題，於是他點了點頭。

褐髮女子望著他點頭的動作，「⋯⋯你答應了？」

「我答應了。」Steve沒多說什麼，他把身上的外套脫了下來罩住她，「和我進去吧，我們去找Bucky把事情說清楚，接著我們等到週末就可以請神父為我們證婚。」

「可是⋯⋯Barnes會怎麼想？」

當門一敞開，她望見滿室冠蓋雲集的場面，才想到自己搭乘的出租馬車的確說了這裡很熱鬧，整個晚上不斷有人從他們的寓所前往這棟漂亮的紅磚房，而那些衣冠楚楚的人幾乎是在望見她的當下立刻就認出了她。

Steve一如前次毫不顧慮他人的眼光，輕輕攬過她的肩膀示意她走上樓，同時他回過視線，在人群中尋找戀人的身影，而對方正拎著一杯香檳和一群男士看向他，男士們臉上的神情Steve幾乎是即刻就讀懂了，而Bucky為難的模樣，顯示出他並不享受現在這段對話。

他揚起手的同時場中的音樂停了下來，失去樂聲察覺異常的賓客們不由得停下對話望向樂隊，如願得到寧靜的金髮男人朝著Bucky的方向開口：「James，我需要你的協助。」

告辭身邊乏味的政治家，Bucky快步走到了樓梯口跟著對方一塊兒上樓。

 

待到重新回到書房裡頭後，Steve才對著身邊的褐髮男人道：「Peggy懷孕了，我們必須結婚，不然她的孩子會變成私生子。」

結婚？褐髮男人看了一眼在書房一隅哭泣的女人，又看了一眼剛才還擁吻著自己的男人，一時半刻他還找不到能應上的話語，不大能理解地慢慢地眨了眨眼。

「Peggy說孩子的父親——」揀選著詞彙的Steve不想再傷害Peggy，「已經成為過去。」

「⋯⋯所以你要做孩子的父親？」Bucky撫著額緩道：「我無意批評，但是這是個很莽撞的決定，我可以理解你想幫助Carter的心意，孩子也應該要有一個合法的父親，只是這人如果必須是你，你知道原因了嗎？」

「我沒有其他的選擇⋯⋯」Peggy低聲回答，「我想了又想，除了Steve我不知道還有誰可以幫我，如果不是真的無路可走我不會——」

「不用多說，Peggy，我完全理解，能夠幫上你我絕對會幫。」金髮男人寬慰著她，伸手輕輕攬住哭成淚人的摯友，「當務之急是能夠安頓妳和孩子。」  
Bucky來回地看了眼前兩人一陣最後才緩道：「Steve，我想和Carter說一下話好嗎？」

「我們三個人之間有什麼不能談的嗎？」金髮男人看來格外困惑。

「沒有，我只是有些事情想要問Carter小姐，我不以為她會希望你知道，所以她一直沒有告訴你。」Bucky走到書房的門邊，「而且你剛剛自己放火燒了大廳，雖然我很幽默風趣但我並不想要替你收拾爛攤子，回去當你的舞會主人。」

低頭哭泣的女人也動手推了一下身邊的男人，「Barnes說得對⋯⋯」

Steve只得動身往門口走去，但在拉開門以前，他先抓住了站在門邊男人的肩膀，接著低頭吻住了對方的嘴唇，不過他的吻沒能持續太久，就被掙扎著推開。

用手背擦過自己的嘴唇，褐髮男人抑制著怒氣瞪著強吻他的男人，親自動手打開了門恭送對方，「下樓，Rogers。」

「⋯⋯我想要的時間地點。」Steve輕道，「Bucky，我只是想知道你沒有生氣。」

「我沒有生氣，你可以問。」他有些沒轍地看向屋裡的第三方，「我知道Carter小姐對你來說是多麼重要的人，如果你覺得她需要你的幫助，你不需要顧慮我的感受。」說完，他側過身替在門口的金髮男人扯了扯領口的領結，「你至少得好好盡責完成舞會，我已經浪費了多少時間在這上面你是知道的，別讓我的努力白費了，我還等著把原稿交給他們。」

「當然。」低頭飛快地親了對方的手指一下，金髮男人這才在幾個僕人的簇擁下套上了另外一件燕尾服外套，匆匆回到樓下大廳。

 

Bucky把門帶上以後慢慢地轉過了身，而褐髮女子則是止住眼淚雙眼筆直地回望著他。

「孩子的父親是誰？」他也沒什麼好拐彎抹角的，「Falsworth？」

「怎麼猜是他？」女子微笑，「難道他沒有說過其他人的名字？」

「他瘋狂地愛上妳，根據我昨天收到他從北方寄來的信，他還希望我去確認妳一切都好，妳令他著迷。」他不想再引用更多好友信中的字句，「我只是不懂是既然孩子父親是他，為什麼妳還不願意告訴Steve？妳是真的已經讓Falsworth成為了過去，還是妳只是想當Rogers夫人？」其實兩者於他都無關緊要，「妳的祕密我會帶進墳墓，這點妳可以放心。」

「如果我說是後者，你會生氣嗎？」褐髮女子慢慢踱步走向他，「你會在意？」

「我剛才說過而我不介意再說一次。」他喟道：「我沒有生氣，妳並不了解我，我不習慣說謊，讓我最自在的話就是實話。」抽出口袋裡的手帕遞給了對方，「妝哭花了，擦一擦吧，如果妳真的想要Rogers夫人的位置，那就是妳的了。」

對於他的反應，Peggy只覺得錯愕，「你要把Steve讓給我？」

這下倒是換褐髮男人笑了，「這不可能，那個男人從頭到腳都是我的。」他見對方沒有要接過手帕的意思，乾脆自己抬起對方的下頷輕輕地替她擦了起來，「妳要Rogers夫人的位置，那那個位置就是妳的，因為我從來沒有要過這個位置，不提雞姦法還有什麼宗教信仰⋯⋯」他翻了手帕另一面後繼續擦拭，「我對於貴婦人的日子不感興趣，妳如果喜歡儘早拿去。」

「你的意思是就算我和Steve結婚了，你也不會離開他？」

再次見到對方漂亮不施脂粉的臉，Bucky頓時有種回到少年時期的錯覺，他停下擦拭的動作，微微揚起嘴角，「如果我想離開沒人攔得住我，Falsworth沒有說過我上捕鯨船的故事嗎？」

「他有。」褐髮女人輕道：「他說你就是個瘋子。」

「就算你們結婚了，妳成了這棟房子的女主人，妳要不是得每日忍受我和妳丈夫睡在一間房間裡，就是得面對自己一人鎮守在這棟宅邸的人生，我看不出來有其他選擇。」他將手帕折起，接著有些訝異地看見手帕一角上繡著自己的名字，又是一條Sarah留給他的手帕，「相信我，我很高興妳和Steve結婚，這可能是這一整天下來我聽到最好的消息了。」

「你⋯⋯」她終於知道為何Steve無法忍受和這人兩地生活，「相愛的人怎麼能——」

「我真的有這樣的對象，恕我難以接受指正。」用有些無奈的語氣打斷對方，Bucky收起手帕，「我愛Rogers，不只是因為我們受對方吸引，而是因為我們從小就彼此最好的朋友，他了解我而我了解他，他知道我想著的就是讓他有正常的人生結婚生子，而我知道他想著的就是我們能夠永遠在一起，和妳結婚這一切都能如願。」他走了幾步到一旁替自己倒了一杯烈酒，「今天Brock Rumlow比妳早來打擾我們，他不會善罷干休，雖然讓你們結婚有可能會讓他暫時偃旗息鼓，也有可能會刺激他更想要挖掘更多，畢竟我的屁話他一個字也不信。」

「⋯⋯你真的知道什麼叫做婚姻嗎？那代表我可以——」

「我知道。」對於對方無法理解自己的態度，他其實不是不能理解，「妳可以，妳想要的話可以告得我身敗名裂，我很歡迎，只是妳得要自己弄清楚Steve的態度，倘若他愛上妳了，我會消失，這我也很擅長，又或者妳在能告我以前就先保不住自己的婚姻。」Bucky低頭喝了一口酒，琥珀色的液體喝來苦得芳醇甜美，「Peggy，我不是什麼善類，妳明知道的。」

他不知道Peggy Carter為什麼忽然想要當Rogers夫人，他也不真的在乎。

「我還有一兩個出版商要聊聊。」開門前他轉身笑了笑，「恭喜新婚，Rogers夫人。」


	8. Chapter 8

Rogers家的少爺結婚是紐約的一件大事。

只不過婚禮在Rogers的家鄉舉行，紐約沒有什麼人被邀請，據說儀式也一切從簡。

這些據說輾轉進了Bucky的耳裡，告訴他的人是Natalia，她正和他一起看著印出來的第一篇由James Barnes所撰寫批評南方種族主義者的政治評論，亞蘭諾新月刊的銷量在紐約居冠，連它的對手哈勃新月刊都只能夠屈居其下。

「你最好的朋友的婚禮你居然沒出席。」紅髮女子有些厭惡地看著印刷不均的字樣，「這個鉛字可以刻得更馬虎一些。」

「印多了自然會磨損。」也湊過去看不均的位置，褐髮男人望著自己終於付梓的作品，他以好友之死開始，這並不是一篇小說，而是試著透過文字描述一個真實的故事和引發公眾的良知，一個自由的人慘死正義卻無法為他發聲，「我必須第一眼看到，婚禮是新人的事。」

「你說最親近的朋友，我思考過是什麼意思。」紅髮少女調整了一下她的披肩，「是我想的那個意思嗎？」

「Natalia，我不知道妳想的是什麼意思。」翻了下一頁，他這兩頁的文章不長，只拋出了一個問題：是否知識份子應該要繼續漠視由鮮血換來的平等？南北兩邊為此犧牲生命的人如此之多，「⋯⋯最終只是為了見到更多的人踏血而過，是不是太過抽象了？」

紅髮少女抽走對方埋首的刊物，「我說的是，你是不是他的安提諾烏斯？」

「在妳的比喻裡面他是哈德良這件事情讓我比較想要反駁。」還在咀嚼自己文字的褐髮男人終於願意正眼看著對方，「妳知道這並不會降低我讚美妳的眼睛時所言的任何真實性，Natalia，妳的眼睛真的很漂亮。」

紅髮少女不置可否地回望著他，「很難受吧，看對方結婚？」

「我說是這個問題就可以打住了嗎？」他嘆了口氣，伸手給對方挽住，禮貌地陪同她外出用餐，「男大當婚，女大當嫁，就像妳一樣，到了適當的年齡也要找個合意的對象結婚，要我說的話我覺得哈勃家的男孩——」

「如果我說我要嫁給你呢？」紅髮少女睨了他一眼，「不想談自己的事情反問我，小心打蛇上棍。」下一刻當鄰人從他們身邊經過時，潑辣的少女立刻會端出笑容向對方問候，在旁的他則是樂得替她扶了扶頭上髮髻上綁著的湖水綠緞帶。

「我不會娶妳的。」他悉心地整理了一下她垂下不在髮髻裡的捲髮，「或娶任何人，我有三個弟弟，就算我終身不娶也不會發生什麼壞事，這世上還有很多事好做，我想做的事少說也有十來件，文章的下半部登出來以後，議員說要讓我去議會發言⋯⋯」

當他們落座在富蘭克林廣場最出名的餐廳時，本以為這個話題終於過去的Bucky，又被少女一句話問倒：「你想做的事情裡，你最親近的朋友有機會參與嗎？」

「我只能說最理想的狀況和最壞的打算我都做好了。」他將點菜的權力交給了對方，這樣少有的情況反倒是讓侍應措手不及，趕忙走到了餐桌的另一側。

少女笑著昂首和侍應打聽菜色，如她所願地點了自己喜歡的東西，但回過頭她立刻斂起了笑，右手五隻手指輪流輕敲著桌面，「說說看。」

「不就是有他或是沒有他，沒有什麼特別的。」他淡然回答。

「有他是理想的還是沒有他是理想的。」綠眼睛的少女瞪著對方處之泰然的神情，「你是真的愛對方吧？」

「我每天活在地獄裡面，如果不是愛很難解釋這樣的行為。」拿起水杯喝了一口，褐髮男人揚起嘴角笑了，「我希望他過得好，如此而已，至於發生過的事情我從來不後悔，只是想到對可能的後果，我無法讓他這樣過一輩子。」

「然後你就答應讓他結婚，你以為他會和對方過一輩子？」少女不以為然，「是他那麼容易變心還是那個女人長得那麼漂亮？」

「不，就算他不變心，他也必須和她過一輩子。」再喝了一口水，褐髮男人執起刀叉，「這不就是婚姻的神聖之處嗎？」

「那你不考慮我們兩個？」少女給了一抹俏麗的笑，「我的祖父和他的弟弟都曾經是議院議員，跟我結婚你也很有機會，不考慮嗎？那些你想要的改變世界，讓世界變得更好，捨你其誰的想法，我們家都可以辦到。」

「很誘人的提議。」他又喝了一口水，就在他放下飲盡的水杯時，一旁的少女倒是忽然抬起頭，掠過他的背影看向街道，順著她的視線，他見到了一臉不大高興的金髮男人站在他的背後，「⋯⋯Rogers？」

「日安，Aliano小姐。」Steve客氣地向少女打招呼，「我有急事需要James的協助。」

「不能稍等嗎？」少女回以微笑，「他快答應我的求婚了。」

金髮男人把視線調回自己的戀人身上，「我們一起回去，馬車在餐廳門口。」說完他也沒空顧慮自己的紳士風度，沒和少女說一聲轉身就往馬車的方向離去。

應該還要為新婚在家鄉多待上三天的金髮男人為什麼突然出現在這裡？褐髮男人一邊從皮夾裡面掏出鈔票一邊思索著可能性，「我再去找妳拿回應的信件⋯⋯」

「你知道像他這樣一結婚就趕回紐約來的人也會被人說閒話吧。」少女盯著停在不遠處的馬車看，「這把Rogers娶交際花的野火要是燒到你，你在紙上寫的每個字都會變成狗屎。」她低聲提醒，「我勸你儘快搬出來！」

「我要是怕地獄業火最初就不會來紐約。」低頭與少女吻別，他疼愛地撫過女孩的臉頰，「Natalia？」女孩不大高興地瞪了他一眼，「別說髒話。」當他的手被對方撥開的時候他無法控制地笑出聲來，「幾天後見，我會登門拜訪。」

 

最後，James Barnes腦海裡的Natalia Aliano就停在她青春正妍的美貌中，他們再也沒有相見。等到他再收到對方音訊時，他人在西印度群島的莊園裡，對方的婚訊藏在從紐約寄來的信件中，收件人明明是他，信卻已經被拆封，連把封口處黏回去都不肯的男人這股吃醋的狠勁讓他好氣又好笑。

 

坐上馬車的時候對面的人沒有說話，一反平常大概不是狠狠吻他就是用問題狂轟猛炸的反應，Bucky這才後知後覺地注意到這是台租來的馬車，他猜想這應該是對方從哈德遜河對岸的車站下車坐船過河後在碼頭叫的馬車，只是人還沒回家就可以打聽到他的去向？

他不由得挑眉，「你讓僕人跟蹤我？」

「你有做什麼虧心事不能跟嗎？」對方平靜地詢問，像是問他這幾日紐約的天氣一般。

「我做的虧心事很多。」他掛上笑回答，「要從哪一件說起比較好？」

Steve一聲不吭地下了車大步走進紅磚房裡，他則是多走了幾步到前頭的馬伕身邊確認對方是不是已經拿到車資了，指示門口的僕人準備車資後，他才緩緩走進屋裡頭，迎上屋內僕人們擔憂的神情，他不由得嘆了口氣。

「我知道他去了書房，我會過去。」他翻弄著門口矮桌上的信件，「⋯⋯但你們必須告訴我他叫誰負責跟蹤我？」

「Lucas。」女管家無奈地答了，「少爺說有不速之客纏著你，要他跟在你身後保護你。」

真冠冕堂皇。確認過自己家沒有發電報來，他脫下身上的西裝外套交給了女管家，「如果Lucas之後不用跟著我了，也別讓他去做太重的工作，他年紀還小。」  
「我知道了。」

 

他想過了所有可能，關於對方匆匆趕回來一事，他知道開口問對方是最快的，只是有的時候就算是他也沒有自虐到願意開口問一些自己說起來都覺得痛苦的字句。  
沒有敲門他就打開了書房的門，看著在喝烈酒的男人的背影，他緩緩地走到對方身邊。

「新婚照慣例你至少要放假幾天。」他伸手在對方的肩膀上輕輕撫了幾下，「婚禮才結束你就回到紐約，再等到Carter懷孕的消息走漏，你發現自己被戴了綠帽的消息會不脛而走，捕風捉影的人言一樣對Carter是傷害。」

「這不是真的婚姻。」Steve側過肩望進對方的眼底，「你希望它是真的嗎？」

「對我來說和真的沒有不同。」褐髮男人微笑，「明天再回去一趟，這次——」

 

金髮男人打斷對方，「你真的想要知道我為什麼趕回來嗎？」 

他其實不想，如果Steve膽敢告訴他這是他和Carter套好看他反應的圈套他會非常生氣，「我想。」他話一說完，整個人就被對方抱進懷裡。

「我知道你不開心，我想回來陪你。」

他低聲否認，「我沒有不開心。」 

「我們只有不開心才喝酒，你是，我也是。」金髮男人在他耳邊輕道，「我知道你怎麼看待這段婚姻，Peggy沒有意思要任何位置，Peggy和 Falsworth鬧彆扭，他又趕不及在孩子出生前回來，這趟又被派去中國⋯⋯」他說了許久對方都沒有反應，Steve不由得拉開兩人距離望向對方，褐髮男人眼底稍縱即逝大事不妙的神情瞬間讓Steve清醒過來，「⋯⋯你知道？」

他當然知道，「我說過我收到他的信了。」

「你當然收到他的信⋯⋯」嘆了好大一口氣的金髮男人坐上桌，示意要對方湊上前來，當對方不甘願地與他鼻觀鼻地被抱進他的懷裡，他才續道：「但你還是不開心，我知道⋯⋯換作是我我也會不開心，你說的新婚假期我當然知道，如果是新婚的話，我應該在你身邊休假，我想和你在一起。」

「你打亂了我的計劃。」褐髮男人吻著風塵僕僕趕回來的情人，對方臉上還有一點坐火車不免沾上的煤灰，「我正準備要答應Aliano小姐的求婚——」

「你敢⋯⋯你不知道Natalia Aliano長得有多像小時候我夢裡的你的妻子⋯⋯」Steve收緊了環抱住對方的手，埋首在對方的胸膛，「你這混帳⋯⋯」

「是誰結婚了還罵我混帳？」他是不開心，只是那種不開心是多餘的，如果Carter是Steve最重要的朋友，那麼Falsworth就是他的，他知道那種為所愛之人心急如焚的感覺，他一直都知道，Carter想必把他那些沒血沒淚的話都重述給了Steve聽，大概還多餘的提了他搖晃著酒杯的模樣，「但我很高興你在這裡⋯⋯」

 

那天他又被迫打破了自己對於絕不再在那張黑檀木書桌上歡愛的承諾。

 

***

 

當Bucky可以離開床榻的時候已是後日，他和Natalia有約，午前他順利地擺脫了Steve的糾纏匆匆出門，但他的人才踏出紅磚房沒有幾步路的距離，Brock Rumlow就出現在他的面前。

「Barnes，和我聊幾句吧？」黑髮男人雙手抱胸，「我有一些有趣的事要告訴你，我剛從你的家鄉回來，這趟車真遠。」

「我不知道你也是Rogers家賓客邀請名單上的人。」他警戒地回答，「我和人有約。」

「沒有什麼約會比老朋友重要，對吧？」黑髮男人撇了撇頭，「我有好消息，還有壞消息，大街上不好談。」

褐髮男人想著如果有什麼風吹草動弟弟應該會第一時間發電報來給他，這兩天雖然荒唐歸荒唐，他還是找了時間看過信件，只是Rumlow很少吹噓，他敢這樣說就肯定是收獲豐盛，Bucky只得隨著他走進巷子裡。

Rumlow看著跟上腳步臉上處變不驚的男人，心底想著若不是這趟他燃起了燎原大火，他可能真的會被James Barnes滿嘴鬼話給瞞了過去。

「你說好消息和壞消息，是對你來說還是對我來說？」雖然知道他從自己家鄉回來，但不覺得他能從Rogers家挖到什麼內幕的Bucky並不特別擔心，他的家裡應該沒有什麼能刺探的。

「問題就在於我並沒有選擇和你不同邊。」黑髮男人看了一眼狹隘的天空，「才知道你們兩個人的關係，就聽說Rogers要結婚，我想怎麼都要去一趟你們老家來躬逢其盛，結果連個像樣的婚禮都沒有，這是壞消息，畢竟如果搞得大一點可能還有說服力；好消息是我發現你家就在Rogers家對面，因為你的雙親都去觀禮了，如果不是他們去和新人道歉你的缺席，我還沒注意到他們，結果我就順道拜訪了一下。」

忍不住打斷的褐髮男人挑了挑眉，「所以你的好消息是我雙親健康無虞？」

「耐心點。」Rumlow歪首笑了，「還要感謝你，你在家書裡頭對我讚譽良多，他們二位很熱情地招待我，我見到了你的長弟，和你長得很像但更為高大，我故作好奇地問婚禮是地方上哪戶人家在舉辦，他們二位就客氣地介紹Rogers家，還提了你們兩人的關係給我知道，身為你的父母，他們知道得可真不多啊。」

「他們知道都是些珍貴的回憶。」Bucky淡答，「你到底在我家知道了什麼？」

「在和你母親的對話中，我不由得注意到她指出你在房間裡頭還掛著Steve Rogers寄給你的畫。」他滿意地看見眼前那人雙眉瞬間緊緊揪成一團，「是啊，『那幅油畫』，她說素描早就模糊了，你收在木盒裡面，但油畫還色澤飽滿，於是我湊上前『不小心』地弄掉牆上的畫，話說你在波士頓和水手們喝了不少酒，要是省點錢去裱個貴一點的框就好了，不是嗎？」

那幅他裱好框以後就一直掛在他房裡，為了能夠在每天他醒來的時候第一眼見到的畫，Bucky當然記得那幅油畫後面寫了什麼：我愛你，Bucky，儘管你已經不再愛我，無論是愛一個朋友還是其他。當初他忍著心碎沒有回信給Steve⋯⋯如果他能甘願有那幅畫就足夠就好了⋯⋯

「好消息是你母親怒氣沖沖地去了隔壁，晚一點也許我們就能知道Rogers的報應了。」黑髮男人凝視著對方青一陣白一陣的臉色，「你可以全身而退這還不好嗎？不知道這個新婚的姑娘是和你們一夥的還是被矇騙的，總之有人要是想把人當猴子耍，就要付出代價，我倒是要看看你口中的傻小子怎麼處理，我聽你母親說自從對方祖父病倒以後，你就開始替他們家工作，連平安夜也回不了家，嘖嘖，雞姦可是重罪。」

「——我與他同罪又怎麼會是好消息？」怒極反而沒了情緒的褐髮男人抬起頭瞪著對方，「你懂什麼？你可不是每天活在地獄裡頭的人。」良心的煎熬和道德上的痛苦他每夜都懷抱著入睡，只要他的理智還在，這一切都不曾遠離，「你要毀掉我沒什麼，我不是高尚的人，你想要毀掉Rogers為的是什麼？因為他很有錢？他不是壞人——」

「他有罪。」黑髮男人乾脆地打斷對方的話，「教我識字的老神父說壞人有罪。」

「那神父有沒有告訴你凡人都是罪人？」

說完他掠過了黑髮男人的身邊，對方試著拉住他，「別去，Barnes，Rogers會承認所有罪名，他已經毀了，但你不必毀掉自己，我知道你在亞蘭諾上登了一篇嚴肅的東西，這是你的機會，藉由踏著他的罪——」

「這的確是我的機會，而這機會來自你想毀掉的人。」他掙脫被拉住的手腕，「Rumlow，你說我寫信給他勤快地像寫信給妞們一樣，那是因為我真的喜歡他，這和雞姦與否沒有關係，我喜歡的不是那個行為，而是Steve Rogers這個人本身，所以即使我活在地獄中我也甘願。」

黑髮男人不得不放下自己懸在空中的手，安靜目送Bucky Barnes離去。

 

轉身走回紅磚房的路上褐髮男人試著想出至少一道方法來解決父母的憤怒，方法很多，但是沒有一條是每個人都能接受的，而他心亂如麻，因為所有牽扯其中的人沒有一個是他能夠說傷害就傷害、說分開就分開，Rogers和Barnes，無論哪個姓氏都是他的家人。

但就在他抵達家門的同時，他見到了跑出來在街上像是在找人的Lucas。

「Barnes少爺！您的父母——」

這麼一句話就足夠讓他清醒過來，他飛快地走進了屋內，樓上的爭執聲大到他無法相信那出自於他一向客氣有禮的父親，但更讓他擔心的是夾在爭執聲中哭喊著的母親和Steve七零八落的解釋，他讓下人把家門關上後快步走上樓。

爭執發生在他們的臥房裡，Bucky才剛出門不久，想著屋裡必然還是昨晚那片狼藉。

一當他走進房內，屋裡的三個人全都停了下來，他看向父母，父親氣得發抖而母親掩面痛哭，Steve肯定承認了他們之間的關係，Steve早就說過他不會否認，而Steve罩著薄絲襯衫套著長褲站在床邊，腳邊是被父母帶來丟在地上的畫。

Bucky彎腰拾起了畫，在父母能意會過來以前，就把畫丟進了一旁只餘下一點火光的火爐裡，其實到了仲春紐約的天氣早已溫暖起來，如果不是顧慮晨間偏涼，其實沒有用上火爐的必要。他拿起一旁的柴火一劃，火光很快把本來只是稍稍燃起的畫給吞噬，接著他才轉過身望向自己的父母開始坦承。

「我十六歲的時候趁著Steve到紐約時和他第一次行了上帝所不認同的事——」

金髮男人低聲打斷他，「Bucky我都說——」

「讓我說。」他也打斷了對方，「我希望你們知道，也需要你們知道的是如果不是我看了港口的水手們這樣做的話，我也不會動念想要嘗試，我和他們一樣都是罪人，我渴求Steve的肉體，猶如蛾渴求火，我需要為這一切負責，與Steve無關。」

「你是因為Steve才不結婚？」父親沉痛追問，「你讓我們在街上遇見Springfield家的人都要匆匆走避、讓你的母親永遠必須低著頭在教堂最後面默默地禱告，就是因為你希望自己像個女人一樣和男人苟合？」

「是。」他平靜地回應，「後來Steve從海軍回來的那天晚上，也是我主動索求他，我想要他、我喜歡他、我愛他，就像其他男人愛他們的妻子一樣，我也如此愛他，從十六歲到二十歲這四年儘管我不在他的身邊，但我對他的感情從來沒有停止過，我數不清我誘惑他的次數，只要他望著我——」

「那不是事實。」Stevev想要阻止他繼續說下去，「這件事我們兩個人都想要，我才是那個逼迫他留下來的人，我們家的下人都可以作證——」

「你恬不知恥到讓別人都知道！」George Barnes指著自己長子的鼻尖，「這些人都在我們背後說我們養了一個多好的兒子——」

「他是最好的！我不希望您因此貶低他，Bucky他，無論我們做錯了什麼事，他對你們的敬愛和對你們的關懷從來沒有少過，他也尊敬我的祖父，我的祖父也把他視若己出——」

「你的祖父放任你雞姦我的兒子！」婦人抬起頭，臉上掛著兩行清淚控訴著對方，「他告訴我們他都知情，老天，上帝怎麼會允許你們這樣罪惡的人存在？」

「媽媽，他們也是我的家人。」Bucky走上前想要撫慰自己的母親，但是母親推開了他的手，「⋯⋯我不希望妳為此否定Rogers家給過我們家的恩惠——」

「恩惠和罪不能夠相提並論！」婦人打斷他的話，「他犯了罪！」

「我們犯了罪！」褐髮男人緩道，「我不以為為了恩惠娶了Connie Springfield的我會比現在對男人獻身的我更高貴。」他知道這句話說出來以後有多傷自己父母的心，面對震驚到說不出話的雙親，他深吸了口氣再開口，「如果你們想要告的話，我只好請Rogers家的律師也對我提出一樣的訴訟，據說年紀大的一方會被判得比較重。」

「你不能夠威脅你的父母親。」Steve握住他的手，「我不會告你，不可能的。」

「⋯⋯你說你的感情有多麼高貴，他還是選擇像一個男人一樣和女人結婚。」George Barnes忍不住開口：「他能夠說著違背良心的誓言，你們這樣甚至是通姦——」

「如果我也結婚了，就會讓你們比較好過嗎？」他不顧金髮男人不斷拉住他想要阻止他說話的動作，「因為我犯了罪⋯⋯所以你們就要否定我⋯⋯上帝是這樣愛祂的子民嗎？」

「上帝總是給人最美好的。」George Barnes痛苦地搖頭，「而撒旦總想著摧毀上帝最美好的事物，無論我們最終告不告Rogers，你已經不再是當年的你了。」

「我想只能如此了。」他示意身後的Steve放開自己，走到自己的雙親面前，「無論最後你們選擇了什麼決定，儘管你們已不再願意認我做你們的孩子，你們卻永遠是我的父母，任何你們採取的行動，都來自你們的愛，我都會接受。」

「你應該要認錯贖罪⋯⋯」Winifred忍不住伸手碰了碰自己孩子的雙頰，「趁現在還不遲的時候⋯⋯」

他握住自己母親的手，輕聲回答：「⋯⋯早就已經太遲了。」

 

接著，他鬆開了他在世上最珍愛的一雙手。

「而且我無法因為愛一個人而認錯。」

 

***

 

Barnes夫婦離開時，Winifred Barnes已經哭得雙腳發軟需要人攙扶，儘管他們不斷拒絕，Steve依舊堅持要租馬車送他們回到康拉德，也無論George Barnes對他的態度有多麼嚴厲，他也沒有退卻，沒能令Barnes夫妻和Bucky避免走到這一步是他不夠周全，但是他始終不認為他愛慕Bucky、追求他和他們之間的結合有任何錯。

「我知道你們不可能會原諒我。」他也沒有權利要求被原諒，「但Bucky作為你們長久以來最引以為傲的兒子，請你們原諒他，屬於我的罪名我絕不會迴避。」

「告你？你說得很容易⋯⋯」

對於他們最喜愛的兒子，控告Rogers從來不在Barnes夫婦的選項上，他們只想弄清楚，想知道這一切不過是錯誤，而當老Rogers面如槁木承認James和Steve確實有著不尋常的感情，這事實幾乎撕裂了他們夫妻的心，為人父母希望的就是孩子平安長大能夠成家有後，如今不僅得知孩子成家無望，還要面對欺瞞和忤逆。  
「我們告你⋯⋯他的名譽一樣會受損，大家都會知道他是個⋯⋯」

「你說你不會迴避，那當初為什麼要愛上他⋯⋯為什麼不要一開始就⋯⋯」

對於他們這兩句話，Steve Rogers無力反駁。

 

馬車駛離以後，Steve回到屋內安撫了一陣擔心的下人們，上樓回到臥房，只見Bucky坐在火爐前的木椅上，雙眼望著只剩下灰燼的油畫，他碰了碰Bucky拱起的肩膀，對方沒有回避，於是他蹲下身，緊緊地抱住了對方不時顫抖的上身。

「我很抱歉畫毀了⋯⋯」Bucky側過身彎腰回抱住金髮男人，「那是很美的一幅畫。」

「我還可以為你畫很多幅。」

「我想過了⋯⋯」褐髮男人低聲道：「就算是最壞的局面⋯⋯我也不會讓你坐牢⋯⋯」

「過幾天再看吧，好嗎？」Steve反過來安慰對方，「先休息吧。」

 

但他們無人能夠安睡，而命運也沒有給他們足夠的時間來應對接踵而來的悲劇。

清晨破曉時，他們收到從康拉德用快馬送來的消息——老Rogers先生於睡夢中逝世。

Steve幾乎無法承受這個事實，他再三地確認Peggy的信，也再三向送訊而來的下人確認，儘管對方一身黑衣和紅腫的眼說明了一切，Bucky見狀一把攬過Steve的肩，讓金髮男人能夠靠著自己痛哭宣泄，儘管他心底也是一片混亂，但他知道Steve現在需要他。

在一無所有以後，他也需要Steve。

返回康拉德，儘管只有一牆之隔，Bucky卻從沒動過一點返家的念頭。

他甚至連託人送信求見都沒有，他無法再面對他的父母，無論他的父母會再試著說些什麼、又甚至企圖改變什麼，一旦他們不願意接受他的情感，那餘下只會是對雙方的傷害，於是一整個禮拜他都在Rogers家待著，擔任因為孕吐不適的Peggy的良伴。

老Rogers先生的身體本來就日漸虛弱，在和Barnes夫婦說完話以後病情更是急轉直下，當早晨Mary帶來Dustin醫生時，老人家已在睡夢中離世。

葬禮在即，Bucky只能把全副精神放在Steve身上的衣物夠不夠整齊上，作為日後Rogers家唯一的主人，Steve可以掛著紅腫的雙眼，但是不能夠帶著凌亂的衣物出席喪禮，他自己則是選了最簡單樸素的一套正裝。

葬禮全程寧靜肅穆，至少亡者無需受官司紛擾，墓地選在Rogers家後方的大花園裡，由於Steve母親不能入葬在教堂，便與Joseph的衣冠塚同穴葬在花園，老Rogers先生在遺囑上吩咐希望葬在Joseph附近，Steve也依願辦理。

葬禮後Steve和律師們進行了很長的談話，選擇陪在Peggy身邊的Bucky則是婉拒參與。

Steve的姑姑與姑父也在談話的行列其中。

即使Bucky和Peggy待在遠處，卻也看得出來雙方正對某件事爭執不休，但近幾日幾乎氣力用盡的他沒能去阻止Steve和自家人在剛落幕的葬禮上爭執。

「你此後有什麼打算？」Peggy忍不住輕問，雖然現在看似是她被挽著，但事實上是她扶著看起來一直若有所思的褐髮男人，「如果你的父母和你脫離關係⋯⋯」

「我的姑姑之前把她的遺產留給了我，包括她的房子，之後我會暫時在那裡工作，直到把手邊這篇文章寫完。」他平靜地回答，「如果Falsworth發生什麼意外，妳也可以一直待在Rogers家，不管Steve在和他的家人談什麼，他一定會顧全妳的。」

「我不是這個意思。」她喟然，「你和Steve談過你和家人決裂的事了嗎？」

「沒有什麼好談的。」他低頭看著新覆上土的墓塚，「雖說爺爺是夜裡過世的，誰能夠保證我的父母忽然登門指責他老人家這件事情沒有影響？和妳結婚這件事他雖然沒說反對，但是想必很為Steve擔心，我是和家裡鬧翻了，但是他現在只剩他一個人了，姑姑又長居南方，我想不出來有陪在他身邊以外該做的事。至於官司就如同Steve所說的全交給律師，反正他們的證據我燒掉了，除非能找到夠好的人證，所幸Rogers家沒有這種吃裏扒外的下人⋯⋯」

「Rumlow呢？」Peggy沒忘了把整件事掀出來的罪魁禍首。

Rumlow最終對他們倆人的事隻字未提，安靜得像是他忘了這件事一樣，Bucky聳了聳肩，「誰知道？Rogers家兩天前登了訃文，他應該也知道了，他說的人犯罪必須要付出代價。」他搖了搖頭，「但代價不應該讓無辜的人來償還⋯⋯」

褐髮女子猶豫了片刻，最後還是忍不住問：「你想知道Steve在和律師談什麼嗎？」

「不就是遺產？」像Rogers家必然有大把遺產要處理，譬如說之前在內戰時他們家在南方的避暑別墅、本來屬於老Rogers先生的財富等等，「可能還有一些Steve犯傻會做的事情，Peggy——」輕輕放開挽著少婦的手，他難得露出疲色，「——我知道妳有很重要的事想要告訴我，只是讓我休息一下，這幾天發生的事還有長途跋涉的車程⋯⋯」

「當然。」她放開對方，望著對方不怎麼有力的步伐，轉過頭看著正執意要把Rogers公司留給姑姑和姑丈的金髮男人試著說服不肯接受的二人。

Steve留下這棟富麗堂皇的宅邸，為的是讓她能夠有個棲身之所直到歸航無期的Falsworth安全回來，其餘他繼承的財富一大部分他要捐做育幼院，他只留下了一小部份的錢，足夠讓他帶著他最愛的人到歐洲去。

等到Steve終於說服他的姑姑和姑丈時，他抬頭，眼前的褐髮男人已不見蹤影。

「Barnes說他很累想要休息，你還好嗎？」金髮男人一樣面露疲色，卻看起來比心煩意亂的Barnes平靜許多，「我覺得他對於和父母決裂一事很難平復，你⋯⋯」

「我知道，我和他的父母解釋過我們的婚姻只是權宜之計，他們當然對於我對他們兒子做出的事情無法諒解，沒有父母能夠，但是我很真心地告訴他們我對Bucky一直都不是少年時期留下來的依戀，我是真的愛他，我不求他們原諒。」他微微側過頭，「但我希望他們有一天能夠原諒Bucky，Bucky還是他們最好的兒子。」

「如果Barnes不肯跟你去歐洲呢？」

「我就留在他身邊陪他。」他也不覺得有何不妥，「他現在是我僅有的一切，我願意跟著他，任何地方、任何國家。」

 

這時金髮男人抬起頭，望見穿過花園走過來的Barnes夫妻，他留下褐髮女子，走了幾步迎了上去，Peggy聽不見他們說話，只知道也穿著一身黑衣的他們應該也是來向亡者示意的，金髮男人比了不遠處的房子，夫婦二人向他頷首，轉往一旁的Rogers家走去。

她衷心希望這是他們象徵他們接受自己孩子選擇的開始。


	9. Epilogue

孩子出世的時候是褐髮男人選擇了和孕婦待在一塊，她幾乎是使勁氣力才誕下這個孩子，而慷慨借給她雙手折磨的James Barnes倒顯得一派自在，甚至取笑她的辛苦，「我看我們家的貓兒，生孩子臉不紅氣不喘的，妳在前線都不害怕了，還怕這一點痛？」

「你可以試、試⋯⋯」她要不是沒力氣肯定會招呼他幾下，「孩子都好嗎？」

「我看看⋯⋯」他轉過身，一旁隨侍的Mary趕忙抱來洗淨的孩子，孩子的哭聲不大，但堪稱健壯，抱過自己弟弟很多次的他抱過孩子，仔細地看了半天，「小Falsworth先生看起來還算有精神，Falsworth夫人想要看看嗎？」

「很想。」笑著接過對方遞來的孩子，她滿意地逗弄著他的小鼻尖，「就是有點皺。」

「過一陣子會舒展開來的。」他起身在一旁的水盆裡洗了洗手，邊走著邊放下剛才挽起來的衣袖，避免被Steve看見他被抓紅的雙臂，產房已經打理乾淨了，褐髮男人起步走向門口，「讓我把孩子的教父叫進來，他會想要看看孩子的。」

孩子的教父等在門外，看見Bucky探出身來，趕忙跟著走進房裡。

Steve不太會抱孩子，所以手足無措地接過紅通通又皺成一團的孩子時幾度把旁邊的下人都嚇得上前協助，Bucky則是站在床的另一側笑著看好戲。

「妳需要休息。」Steve望著累壞的摯友，「等等再把孩子抱回來，先睡一下。」

「中世紀的女人生完孩子就可以起身工作，我為什麼需要睡覺？」褐髮女子瞪著要她休息的男人，「把我的寶貝給我。」

順從孩子母親意願將孩子交出去金髮男人依依不捨地摸著孩子的小手，「孩子都像天使一樣，天真無邪。」

「等到他在大一點你就覺得他是小魔鬼了。」褐髮男人不以為然，「我經歷過三個嬰孩，沒有一個不是在夜半時候嚎啕大哭，再大一點的孩子會專挑你喜歡的東西折磨，我的小黑板，新做的衣服還有作為禮物得到的書，通通都被孩子們毀掉過。」說著，Bucky抬起頭看向床另一側的戀人，「還有Steve，Steve出現以後，他們也專門欺負Steve，爬在他的身上，拉他的金色頭髮，孩子最調皮了。」

「Peggy的孩子會很乖巧的。」Steve微笑，「我可是他的教父，我會讓他聽話守規矩。」

「你看看我的教父是誰。」James無奈地看向Peggy，「他曾經是美利堅合眾國的總統，我母親年少時就認識的摯友，他可沒教給我什麼好東西。」

「不能一直叫他孩子，孩子也需要一個名字。」Steve逗弄著還沒睜眼的嬰孩，「Peggy有任何屬意的名字嗎？Jacob、Gabriel、Michael。」

「都是些傻名字。」褐髮男人望著孩子，「Robinson、Miller，我都挺喜歡的。」

 

「我想把孩子的命名留給孩子的父親。」Peggy輕道。

這句話讓床邊的三個人都陷入了沉默，畢竟他們最後一次收到Falsworth的消息時，是Falsworth在離開美國前寄來的信，後續半年沒有人知道Falsworth的下落，前往中國的船本來就不會太快回來，更沒有人知道半年時間是否合理。

褐髮男人打破沉默，「孩子的父親是我見過最勇敢的男人，他一定會給孩子取一個好名字的。」他伸出手撫過孩子母親的臉龐，「他還有個漂亮的姑娘在等他呢。」

「最勇敢的男人。」Steve帶點抗議意味開口，「Falsworth很勇敢沒錯⋯⋯只是⋯⋯」

「我知道，別再說他配不上Peggy了。」Bucky歎氣，「我已經被逼著認同你了。」

「Steve在乎的難道是他配不上我？」第一次聽見這種說法的褐髮女人不由得失聲笑了，「Steve明明最在意的是你說他是你最好的朋友，天知道Steve Rogers除了當你的愛人之外還想要佔盡你身邊多少角色——」

「我只是想要客觀地指出。」金髮男人望著床另一側的戀人，「我們認識相熟的時間遠比你和Falsworth長，在時間這個論點上來看，合理來說，我應該是你最好的朋友。」

Bucky皺起眉，「⋯⋯你當然是我的朋友，只是Falsworth是我最好的朋友。」

「你最好的朋友甚至不知道——」Steve頓了頓，有些委屈地開口：「你甚至沒告訴你最好的朋友我們之間的事。」

「這⋯⋯」Bucky有些不自在地偏了偏首，「他不過才認識你，我怎麼能夠⋯⋯」

「他看出來了。」Peggy笑著插入這兩個傻情侶的對話，「老天⋯⋯你們兩個根本沒人費心隱藏，不然你以為他怎麼會放心讓我嫁給Steve？」

「我還沒做好準備讓他知道。」Bucky坐上床邊，低頭望向Peggy，「關於我和Steve，他說了什麼嗎？」

「他很高興你不再看起來鬱鬱寡歡了。」褐髮女人碰了碰他的手，「我很嫉妒你。」

「我？」莫名收到敵意的褐髮男人愣了愣，「怎麼？」

「我們談天的話題總是你，James可以一聲不吭就走到捕鯨船的船長面前說他自願加入捕鯨的行列，被問到可以做什麼的時候，還笑著兩手一攤說什麼都可以，他覺得你的一切都很值得他羨慕，一樣都是年少離家，他覺得和你特別有默契。」要說根本數不完，Peggy眼角瞥到眉頭愈皺愈緊的Steve，「總之⋯⋯你也是他最好的朋友。」

「現在也是？」Bucky低笑了幾聲自己的膽怯，「我沒有想過他會——」

「現在也是。」她笑著給出了保證，「永遠都會是。」

「這對我真的——」Bucky沒把話說完，他稍稍抬高了頭往肩上看去，疑惑地看著忽然從背後把他抱住的男人，「怎麼了？」

金髮男人悶地回答：「沒有⋯⋯就是想要抱著你一下。」

「他的友情對我來說——」這下話沒能說完就被吻住的褐髮男人連反應都來不及反應。

 

Peggy笑著低下了頭逗弄著懷裡的孩子，內心也不由得期待等到孩子的父親歸來，與他言歸於好，此後兩人一起廝守到老的時光。


End file.
